The Guardian
by xIndieNikkix
Summary: You'd have to be pretty important to be assigned an arch angel to watch over you, at least that was case for dean winchester, currently plagued by Mark of Cain.With Cas vacant for days on end, and his brother running himself into the ground looking for a cure, someone upstairs felt it best to grant him a new kind of savior.But can Ellie follow orders without falling for the hunter?
1. READ PLEASE :D

HEY GUYS! OKAY SO. I GOT BETAS. 2 ACTUALLY THANK BLESS :)

SO Basically everything's the same except better because no grammar mistakes, A BETTER WELL THOUGHT OUT PLAN FOR THIS STORY and also i have 14 chapters written so continuous updating! Right now i have the first 7 chapters beta'd so im going to post them right now!

**PLEASE RE- READ THEM! I MADE SOME CHANGES :) ITS THE SAME CONCEPT THOUGH. I JUST HAVE A BETTER PLAN OF WHERE TO GO NOW AND IM SO EXCITED! SO IM POSTING UP CHAPTERS 1-7 RIGHT NOW :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LOVE ME 3**


	2. CHAPTER 1 (REWRITTEN)

Dean gasped and spurted blood from his mouth. This case was proving to be more then he bargained for. With his brother being unconscious hanging by his hands in the corner of the room, Castiel being 'out of order' and being vacant for months at a time, taking on 5 or so demons was a bit more difficult then he remembered.

" God I love carving up a Winchester, something about it just makes me all tingly inside." Said one of them coming up to Dean's face and raising an eyebrow. Dean could feel his wrists start chafe deeper as the chains tightened and he winced. The demon smiled in pleasure, then ran the blade in his hand across Dean's cheek. " Nothing more victorious then spilling a Winchesters blood."

He could feel himself losing consciousness, but he fought through it. He's been to hell and back, fought Lucifer himself, dealt with every fucking monster on the planet, he'd be damned if he was going to die at the hand of a demon with a power complex.

"Any final thoughts boy?" Another scrawny, tall lanky demon asked.

"Crowley should learn to keep his bitches on leashes." Dean managed to mutter, a smirk growing on his bruised and blood soaked lips. The demons' smiles fell and turned into growls.

Dean closed his eyes praying silently that it would be quick death, not having to remember how he was gonna croak. Suddenly the room started to quake violently. He opened his eyes only to shut them against a harsh thick white light and piercing sounds. The windows of the building shattered simultaneously, as the demons hissed and backed against the walls.

"What the hell is going on?" He heard one of the demons scream out.

"C-cas?" Dean whispered. He squinted his eyes open just enough to make out a thin small figure standing in the doorway, and just as fast as the light appeared it was gone. Thats when his eyes fell on a young woman with porcelain skin and piercing violet eyes. She wore a look of fierce determination as she strode through the walkway, her jet black hair blowing behind her. It eerily reminded Dean of Castiels first entrance.

" Hello, vile creatures." She spoke , her voice was soft as velvet but stern and strong, striking fear into the damned souls around her. The demons made to smoke out but she simply waved her hand, and they were glued to the walls. She strode up right to dean, stopping centimeters from his face. Her eyes softened and she tilted her head to the side. Deans breathing increased rapidly as his eyes met hers. " No one is to harm you anymore Dean Winchester. My father has big plans for you." She placed her hand on his cheek gently and he pulled away instinctivly. Within seconds he felt the warmth of his wounds healing and he opened his eyes still in complete shock.

"Yeah well, last time one of you angels came down here to tell me that crap, I started the friggen apocalypse." He said shakily. She merrily smiled.

"Yes I heard about that. Don't worry though. You Winchesters are always pardoned of your crimes. My father can be pretty reasonable when it comes to you two." She said giving him a little wink. She waved her hand once more and his chains disappeared making him fall to the ground with a thud. She walked over to Sam's limp body and placed her hands on his cheeks as well. Within moments he was awake with a jolt and gasping for air.

Dean ran to his brother's side, examining him for any other damage before looking up at the angel before him. She didn't seem like your typical 'angel of the lord'. She seemed more powerful, more threatening. She turned to the demons still stuck to the cement and she smiled wickedly.

"It's a good day when I get to incinerate some filthy bastards like you." As she waved her hands, the demons inside of the humans glowed a thick orange before flickering and dieing out.

"What the hell..." Sam whispered and Dean gulped.

"Now boys. I have one very important question for you." Dean and Sam froze as she approached them again. " Wheres my brother Cas?"

xxx

Sam and Dean leaned against the impala as the angel before them paced back and forth on Dean's phone. Dean knew Sam was trying to converse about what just happened but he couldn't help but focus on the girl.

She couldn't have been older then 25. Her clothes looked a bit worn and distraught like she had been in some sort of accident. Maybe she had fallen like the rest of the angels. She had said her name was Elliana or Ellie for short, but didn't give much detail after that.

Something about her was grabbing at Dean's insides. He felt like he knew her. Or at one point at least met her. He shook his head pondering his ridiculous thoughts, he would've definitely remembered that face.

When Sam questioned him on why they were being so trusting to her, his only response was 'she just cooked 5 demons in front of us and healed us within minutes. If she wanted us dead we'd be dead, Sam.'. Dean didn't realize how deeply he was lost in his mind he was until Sam nudged him harshly.

"Dude, did you not hear a word I just said?" Sam said craning his neck and watching dean intently.

"Yeah, Sammy I got it." He said rolling his eyes. Just then the angel walked back up to them and handed Dean his phone back.

"Told you. The guy's literally dropped off the face of the planet." Dean said pocketing his cell. Her faced paled slightly as his words.

" Its just an expression." He said trying to reassure her.

"Thats just it. Thats what im worried about. Hannah said he usually checks in with her. Especially after she came back-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. What do you mean after she came back?" Dean asked intently, his jaw clenching.

"Well she decided she was becoming too 'human', and returned. She said Castiel would be finishing the job on his own accord." Dean and Sam's faces fell. " Whats wrong?"

" If shes back up there.. that means he's been alone for god knows how long." Dean sighed and rubbed at his face harshly. " Damnit Cas." He growled under his breath. Ellie ran a hand through her hair and frowned at deans reaction.

"Can't you like... call him?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

"He turned his 'radio' off..." Ellie said attempting to think of another solution.

"Or Maybe it doesn't work when he's got stolen grace." Dean added. He watched as Ellies eyes dilated and starred him down.

" He's got.. what?" She immediately tensed up and shock filled her expression.

"Oops." Sam whispered heading on the other side of the impala, taking himself out of the now awkward conversation.

" He didn't say anything to you?" Ellie looked down, hurt. He would've said something but she had been a bit caught up with other matters and not made contact with him in a couple years. "What exactly is he in for anyway?" Elliana stiffened at the question.

"Nothing...I just needed to speak with him about.. something." She stated, her voice cracking a bit. His eyes narrowed in curiosity, clearly picking up on her hesitation.

" Well... Im sorry we couldn't be more help. Like I said before, hes AWOL. Clearly he doesn't wanna be found." Dean said opening the drivers door. Ellie nodded.

" Thanks again." Dean slid into his seat and turned the car on. He looked in the side mirror of his car before watching the angel disappear instantly, the sound of feathers echoing around them.

"Earth to Dean." Once again lost in his thoughts he turned to Sam.

"What." He asked tightening his jaw.

"Dude, don't even think about it." Sam warned him. Dean looked at him questioningly. Sam rolled his and looked out the window with a smirk. "Forget it."

"No Sam, think about what?" Sam could tell he just hit a nerve.

" Since when are you so trusting and okay with angels? You looked at her like..." He began.

"Are we about to talk about feelings again Sammy?" Dean said quickly covering up the red on his cheeks. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Okay Dean-"

"Do you want me to brush your hair and tell you secrets to-"

"Got it Dean. It's over." Sam looked back out the window.

Dean snorted in victory, and instantly turned up the music, hoping it would distract him from his brother's very true observation. But for some reason nothing could push those bright violet iris's from his mind.


	3. Chapter 2 (REWRITTEN)

That night, after Sam retreated to his bedroom, Dean grabbed his brother's laptop and flipped it open. Something about this angel, seemed all too familiar. He wasn't sure if Sam picked up on it, but maybe its because his past experiences, he can tell the differences between normal angels like Cas and more superior ones.

He typed in google search. 'Angel : Ellie'. Nothing came up. Sighing he tried once more and typed in ' Angel , Elliana'. Suddenly an array of articles and essays appeared in lists upon lists in front of his eyes. He gripped the beer next to his hand and took a sip before setting it down. It was going to be a long night. He went through each link one by one, and it only gave a slight example of her.

" Who are you, mystery wings?" He whispered to himself as he scrolled page after page.

"Wouldn't you like to know." A soft voice came from his left side. He gasped and tightened his hand around his beer before it dropped on his computer. His eyes grew wide and he gulped visibly as he came face to face with 'her'. She sat lazily on one of the chairs, leaning it back slightly.

"How in the hell-" his hand let go of the bottle and instinctively went behind his back.

" If you wanted to know who I was Dean, all you had to do was ask." She said shrugging and giving him a simple smile.

" Somehow that sounds more easy than it is." he said not breaking eye contact with her. She sat up and walked towards him.

" The blade's not there by the way." She said coming closer and closer. She could hear his heart rate increasing. She was inches from his face as she leaned over and placed her hands on the arms of his chair. He stiffened but made sure to keep his ground. "Nor will you be needing it." Her voice was soothing and inviting, and once again dean felt slight trust for her instantly. For a moment he took her in. And instead of panicking like he normally would, he felt at ease. Almost relieved in her presence. Much like he was in Castiel's presence, he felt rather safe.

" So who are you?" He asked after a few moments of there awkward starring contest. She smiled and ran her hand along his face as he tensed up defensively. It was gentle and kind, almost loving. She pulled her hand away her eyes grazing over him, as if she was trying to memorize every beauty mark and scar he had.

" You are a such a beautiful human. Has anyone ever told you that?" She said after a couple of minutes. His slightly opened mouth shut immediately in confusion.

"Sorry no, not exactly the most common compliment out there." He gave her his famous smirk quickly putting his walls back in place before she smiled back to him genuinely.

"I can tell why my father favors you three." She leaned back instantly looked around the room. She walked towards there fridge and traced a finger over the handle curiously.

" Yeah I kinda noticed that." He replied as she opened the door and tilted her in what looked like confusion. Dean watched her walk around there kitchen a few times more before halting at a picture of him and Sam. " So once again... who exactly are you?"

He noticed she chose to stay silent. Dean took this opportunity to stand up slowly, hoping not to scare her away or make her feel threatened. His gut was telling him to stay calm, that she wasn't a threat. But his mind thought the complete opposite. If theres one thing he taught himself it was to be cautious no matter what. She turned to him slowly, tilting her head once more.

"I thought you would've figured out by now." She whispered after a couple of minutes. Dean froze and narrowed his eyes. " You of all people should be able to see them."

"See? See what?" He asked slightly aggravated he wasn't getting a straight answer. He watched her visibly frown and lean against the counter.

" I don't understand." Her words were directed more to herself then to him.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time," Dean backed towards the closet door on the wall carefully. " Who are you. Or What are you." He heard her sigh and look up.

" Your guardian." It was a simple and plain answer. But suddenly Dean felt the blood drain from his face.

"Guardian? Like a.. guardian angel?" She nodded at him gravely. He managed to slide his hand in the small crack of the opened wall closet and felt an angel blade against his sweaty palm. He drew it out slightly and slipped it behind his back.

"I was told to keep an eye out for you and your brother and.. Castiel." She looked down rubbing her face. Dean couldn't help but notice she seemed a bit more.. human then angel. There was a heavy silence before she spoke again. " Clearly, I should've been assigned to you earlier." Dean remained quiet. A gaurdian angel?

"No offense but isn't that Cas's job?" he asked standing up straighter.

" Well yes but... im a bit more powerful then he is. My father saw fit I come down and help." She crossed her arms and watched him intently.

" More Powerful... how?"

" I'm more.. experienced then Cas is in some areas." Dean stiffened under her gaze. She raised an eyebrow before disappearing then reappearing but this time centimeters from his face once again. He inhaled sharply before he felt her reach behind his back and grab the blade from his hands. His face was emotionless as she held it up and looked back down at him. She smiled slyly before she tossed it behind him. " You have some trust issues, has anyone ever told you that?"

" Sorry, but your kind has tried to kill me one too many times. One of you succeeded actually." Dean retorted back in a smart ass attitude. He watched her roll her now anger-filled eyes before she backed up.

" Well his ass is in chains upstairs." Dean stared at her, not really caring for what else she had to stay. Thats the second time she disarmed him, and in his domain none the less.

" God, are you always this uptight. I'm trying to help you. Do you honestly believe that I want to you dead? Would I have saved you from demons and let you walk free and not fried you on site?"

" You could have a well thought out plan on how to end me for all I friggen know-"

" What would it take for you to trust me?" She interrupted him. Honestly nothing came to his mind. Because his gut was already trusting of this complete stranger, meanwhile his mind was telling him to gank her where she stood.

"What do you want?" he finally spoke the first words that came to his mind. She looked down and then proceeded to walk back towards him. He took a few steps back, but she gazed into his eyes sincerely.

" To help you." her smile reappeared. Her hand laid on his cheek once more and he felt his skin warm up and tingle. Was this normal? Castiel's touch never felt like this. This feeling was oddly calming and relaxing. He felt like he nothing to worry about, no mark no monsters nothing. He felt amazingly care free. " But we need to find my brother." Dean just nodded silently.

"Ok." He watched her face light up before she let him go and backed away.


	4. Chapter 3 (Rewritten)

Dean hung up his cell once more and grimaced before rubbing his face with his hands frustrated. That was the 10th time he called Cas and nothing. Not even a text back. He really didn't want to be found. He had to admit it was making him nervous, a bit scared actually. Usually Cas got the hint that by the 2nd call or message that he was needed. Elliana sat across from him, her eyes never leaving him. Dean looked at his watch, he cursed before sighing and looking toward her.

" Listen, it's 4am. I gotta get four hours to function properly so-" He watched her about to comment before he interrupted her. " and no I do not need someone standing over me to watch me like an infant." She closed her mouth and sank down a bit. " Cas used to do that and, I swear to God, it creeped me out more than the friggin monsters I hunt." She smiled to herself. " Glad you think it's funny." He rolled his eyes.

" No I just.. I could imagine him staring at you while you slept." She giggled a bit and he shot her a dirty look.

" Yeah no it was freaking great." Sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

" I do have a question though." He looked at her. "Everytime you woke up and he was there... were you having a good dream, did you feel at ease in your sleep?" Dean eyed her, his thoughts wandering.

"Why?"

" Angels tend to watch their charges at night to calm their nightmares. Since we can only do so much for them in their reality. We give them good dreams so they can sleep in their much-deserved peace. Sort of like fighting demons... but in your head." His mouth hung open slightly, trying to evaluate what she had just told him. From some of the angels he's met, he's finding it hard to believe. Although Cas probably would be doing that for him, considering he was the one angel who understand just how hard Dean's life had been. " You look rather surprised."

" Sorry, just never met more than a few decent angels before." He gave her a half smile before standing up.

" There is good in the world, Dean. I wish you could see it more often." He frowned and nodded.

" Yeah... yeah me too." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, help yourself to the fridge, and the tv's in the sitting room. Just uh, hang tight for a bit."

She watched him retreat down the hall before walking into their living room area and sitting on the couch. This was going to be a different kind of war she was about to fight in. Being in Dean's presence, she could sense just how on edge and guarded he was. It was like he was trapped behind his defense walls, ready to attack her at any moment. Of course most hunters had that aura about them, but Dean's was different. Dean's was almost impenetrable.

"DEAN!" His name echoed into his ears like a siren, causing him to jump in his sleep. He sat up straight, heart thumping against his rib cage. Sammy. Instantly his feet sprang to the floor and he darted down the hall to the kitchen. 'Oh shit' he cursed inwardly, remembering he forgot to mention to his brother about the angel chilling in their living room.

"Sam really? Put the blade down don't be ridiculous." Dean rounded the corner and slammed into the door frame where he saw his brother gripping an angel blade, aimed directly at Ellie's heart.

"NO! Sam, wait!" Sam didn't take his eyes off her as she stood with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised seemingly unamused by situation.

" Dean, how'd she get in here?" He growled through gritted teeth, anger reddening his face.

" Relax Sam, she came last night. You were asleep, I forgot to tell you." Sam didn't budge, in fact he gripped the weapon tighter between his knuckles. " Did you not hear what I just friggen said, Sammy? Drop the damn blade." Dean watched as Sam lowered it to his side, he could tell his brother was still filled with rage. He didn't blame him though, any angel that wasn't Cas made Sam uneasy to say the least.

" So what, they're just allowed to hang out in the only safe place we have from them?" His words were cold. Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes, he knew this wasn't going to go over well.

" No, I invited her." Sam and Ellie's eyes locked onto Deans in surprise. "What? It's like when I call Cas, he just appears. Well.. I might've accidently called... Ellie and she came. I told her she could stay the night."

"Oh really? Is this another decision you forgot to include me in?" Dean flinched at Sam's statement, he knew he deserved that. Sam sighed and relaxed a bit, but kept the blade still firm in his grasp.

" Chill out okay? And get dressed we're going to find Cas today." He turned to Ellie, who seemed to be hiding her mouth behind her hand. She blushed a bit before motioning to his half naked body. " I should be ready in- What?" He looked down and realized what she was referring to. "Crap." She let out a small chuckle before he shot a glare at her. With all the dramatics he managed to forget he usually slept half naked… and in his favorite Darth Vader boxers.

"What, it's funny. Angels can have a sense of humor too." Sam snorted and held back a laugh."I've never actually seen Star Wars, I've only heard it's quite addicting." He narrowed his eyes at her before quickly retreating back to his room as he heard his brother burst out into laughter before he slammed his door closed.

The wind flowed freely through the windows of the impala, as Dean tapped the steering wheel dramatically. Sam smiled to himself as he watched his brother start to sing along to the journey song blaring through the car speakers. This was the dean he so longed to have back. The Dean before he was branded with the mark. He still could hardly believe it. That his brother, a well trained and skilled hunter who took every precaution in the book,

Ellie breathed in the fresh cut farmland and smiled to herself. It had been so long since she was able to smell anything other than must and dank air that had settled in her cell.. The thought of all the years she spent in solitude still plagued her every moment. It was moments like these she was grateful angels didn't need to sleep, fearing that her dreams would never let her escape.

The sign for Salina, Kansas flashed in her vision and her thoughts drifted to Castiel. She had gone over the angels that were still on earth and went along with their trails. The last one Castiel took back to heaven wasn't far from the one he's most likely going after today.

With the help of Sam's laptop and a couple hours of extensive research, it wasn't hard to fit the pieces together. She wasn't sure which one of her brothers or sisters were refusing to return home, but she didn't exactly blame them for trying to flee. Considering her father was still vacant and there was some slightly unorganized order.

" Can you hear him?" Dean's words snapped her from her thoughts. She turned to them and then closed her eyes, tuning into her surroundings. Sure enough she knew his exact location, and she silently begged Castiel wasn't too far behind.

The car halted in front of a small farm house, that was surrounded by nothing but fields and flowers. Angels were never supposed to really show emotion, but Ellie couldn't help but smile at how beautiful and peaceful it was out here. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the angel Castiel was probably going to drag back up to the complete mess that was heaven now.

"Wow, guy knows how to hide I'll give him that." Dean said stepping out of the impala, Ellie following.

" Yeah well, it's quiet and out of sight. Something someone needs when they're trying to stay hidden from angel radar." She said frowning slightly and walking towards the door. " I should handle this before Cas does," Dean and Sam made to follow her but she held up her hand, stopping them in there tracks.

" It's alright guys, I don't need help." She smiled to them reassuringly.

"No offense, but if you're associated with us in anyway, you're gonna have back up as much as you don't like it." Dean said matter of factly. She raised an eyebrow.

" I appreciate that, however I'd rather not scare the angel off considering you are not exactly a-list celebrities up there and this could go south fast if they see you. Besides, wait for Cas. Knowing him he won't be too far away."

"What if he attacks you?" Dean urged forward. Sam watched his brother intently, he knew Dean could be protective but he didn't really expect him to be this way with an angel.. especially one they met a day ago.

"Trust me. I'll be fine." Dean inhaled sharply and clenched his teeth, but he backed away and walked towards the impala, Sam in tow.

"Dude, what the hell was that about?" Sam asked as they leaned against baby. Dean had his eyes glued to Ellie knocking at the beaten up wooden door. "Dean?" Dean shook his head and turned to his brother.

"What?" Sam tilted his head, his mouth hung open slightly. " What's that face?"

"You were doing it again. Why are you acting so odd around her?" Sam asked. He watched Dean gulp and shift uncomfortably.

" I don't know what you're talking about." He was clearly trying to dodge the question, but Sam was way too interested to let it go this time.

"Why were you so insistent on going in with her?" Sam crossed his arms.

" I dunno Sam, maybe because we're always back up?" Dean said rolling his eyes, but not looking at his brother.

" Yeah but never for angels, aside from Cas. Besides, I've never seen you get that pissed off over something as stupid as being told to stay by the car-"

"God man, I don't know! I just have an uneasy feeling about this place, and I didn't want her to go in alone. Since when is it such a friggen big deal?" His eyes darted to the house when he heard speaking. Sam's eyes stayed on Dean though, trying to figure out exactly what his brother was thinking.

Elliana gently knocked against the rotted wood. The door slowly opened and she smiled at the angel who she recognized as Arias. He froze in her presence, his eyes widening in awe.

" Elliana." He whispered before taking a few steps back.

"Arias, how are you?" She walked in without another word and looked around the small ranch home.

"I... I don't understand. I thought you were-" Arias stuttered as he shut the door and walked towards her.

" Yeah so did everyone else. But looks like i'm back." She said, still examining the house. She traced her fingers along the fringed and broken books on the shelf.

" What is it that you want?" His voice trembled a bit. Something Ellie would never get used to was the fear that angels had in her presence. She supposed it was from the rumors and the lies that arouse during her 'disappearance'. But it still made her sad to think most angels cowered at the site of her. It only showed the damage her archangel brothers had caused, fear. Fear of power hungry idiots that should've been locked up when the seals broke. She shook her head and turned to the tall thin blonde haired man in front of her.

" You have to go home, Arias. Earth isn't a place for angels right now-"

"No." his reply was stern. She watched him, slightly proud at the way he stood his ground but also agitated at his resistance.

" You can return, but right now, you should recover in heaven where you're needed."

"They don't need me, Elliana. They need a headcount. You counted me. Now let me stay here in peace." She frowned. She knew it was going to be difficult, she knew trying to haul rebel angels back to heaven was a challenge. She wondered how Castiel did it. She could feel compassion and sympathy.

" I know you think that it's just a headcount, but what if you are given a charge or needed to help repair our home?"

" It's not home anymore. I've been down here and I've seen and felt things... things that are so pure and real, Elliana, I wish you could see what I get to everyday." he whispered. She looked down, because he might think she didn't know what he was talking about but in truth, it was the whole reason she chose Earth in the first place. All the wonders of her father's creation, all the humans and creatures. She became addicted to it. Addicted to the freedom.

In the midst of her thinking, she didn't realize that Arias had walked to his desk in the corner and pulled something out.

"Arias, please don't make this difficult. You know that becoming humanized is not what you're meant for. I need you to return home-"

"Or what? You'll kill me?" his voice began to shake again and she noticed his hand was shaking a bit behind his back, a stance she knew all too well.

" You know the blade can't destroy me-" She whispered , her eyes locked on his.

"Maybe not the normal blade but... I came across this one recently." He slowly pulled out the weapon as Ellie's breath caught in her chest. The Arch blade. In design it was almost identical to the angel blade, however this one was a dark metallic color and possessed the only kind of magic powerful enough to end her.

"Arias please, I'm trying to help you-"

" Why would you want to help me? I told you i'm fine where I am." He edged closer and closer to her. She backed away slowly, eyes fixated on his trembling hand.

"Please Arias, Don't do something you will regret-"

"If you don't leave now, I'll be forced to kill you. I need to protect myself. I don't want to leave Ellie, don't you get that?" There were tears glazing the man's eyes and Ellie tried her best to keep him calm. The last thing she wanted to do was end a life that didn't need to be ended. Instead of flying away or running for it, she straightened up and took a deep breath. She walked towards Arias and the arch blade that was aiming directly for her heart.

" You wouldn't kill me. You aren't that cold hearted, Arias. I've seen you do great things for people-"

" SO WHY AM I TO BE PUNISHED AND THROWN BACK INTO THE MESS THAT IS NOW HEAVEN?!" He screamed out. She watched his whole body start to rack with silent sobs, his hand was pressing the tip to her chest in defense.

Dean and Sam turned to the sound of a puffing old muffler pulling up next to them. Cas's face paled slightly as he got out of the car and spotted them.

"Dean, Sam. What exactly are you doing here?" He asked gruffly, concern filling his face.

"Well if you answer your damn phone we wouldn't need to be here in East Jesus Nowhere now would we." Dean said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I've been busy. In fact i'm on a case right now." His eyes landed on the beat up house. " We can talk after i'm done. It might take some time-"

" Doubt that, your friend er-sister, has been in there awhile. She probably cracked him by now." Dean stated smugly. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"Sister? What are you-" Suddenly all three of them heard a scream and there heads shot towards the house. Dean reacted quickly grabbing a blade and running towards the mangled steps. He busted through the door, Cas and Sam not far behind.

"DEAN NO!" Elliana screamed as he made to lunge forward towards the angel cornering her. Arias swiftly knocked Ellie to the ground with a backhand to the side of her face. She fell to the floor hissing in pain, feeling the effects instantly, her vision was blurring for a moment.

"Elliana...?" Castiel breathed out in shock before him and Sam were thrown backwards by an invisible force.

" You brought Winchesters as your backup?" Arias let out a hallowed laugh before slamming Dean into the wall. He let out a gasp, the wind getting knocked out of him and leaving him limp on the floor. Arias turned his attention to him and slowly wrapped a hand around dean's throat before dean could reach for the blade that flew from his hand moments before.

"ARIAS, LET HIM GO!" Cas growled standing shakily to his feet.

" They've done nothing but cause problems to this world, Castiel. You of all angels should know-" Arias raised his hand, the shimmering blade about to pierce Dean's neck. He closed his eyes before a flash of blinding light erupted in front of him. He heard a painful cry as the angel before him fell to his knees with a thud. Dean shakily took a breath before he looked up into Ellie's eyes. He could feel a slight pang in his heart as she attempted to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Suddenly her broken expression was masked with raw and searing anger. He knew he had fucked up by the way she backed away and fled the room without another word.


	5. Chapter 4 (Rewritten)

Elliana pulled her coat to her as she stalked out of the house trying to regain her composure. She wasn't supposed to show emotion like this. It wasn't in her nature. She heard Dean's heavy footsteps attempting to catch up to her.

"Why are you pissed? We got him-" Dean said as she stopped and turned to him, her eyes glaring into his, disbelief written all over her face. He swallowed and looked down. That might not have been the best thing to say at the moment.

" Dean, what part of stay the hell by the car did you not understand? I WAS GETTING THROUGH TO HIM!" She yelled causing him to step back a few paces.

"He had a friggen blade to your chest!" Dean screamed in defense.

" HE WAS PUTTING IT DOWN!" She said stalking up to him, almost challenging him.

" DIDN'T LOOK LIKE IT THE WAY HE WAS EYEING YOU LIKE A GODDAMN PRIZE!"

"MY JOB WAS TO HELP HIM RETURN HOME IN HEAVEN, NOT SMITING HIM BECAUSE HE CAME AFTER YOU!" He narrowed his eyes inching closer to her face.

"When someone saves your ass, you say thank you." She snorted.

"I'm not going to thank you for making me have to kill an innocent person." Dean faltered a bit, processing what she had just knew she was right. But he had been brought up to protect people at all costs, without overthinking. And that's what he did. He didn't even think twice when he heard the angel shouting. He just reacted like a robot and ran to protect. Dean tensed up and looked away slightly ashamed.

" Elliana." She backed up and turned to Castiel who had a saddened smile on his face. She didn't think twice about running towards him and hugging him. He surprised Dean and Sam, and wrapped his arms around her.

" I missed you." she said softly as they pulled apart.

" I've missed you as well." He looked over her, still overcoming the shock. " How are you?"

" I've had better days." Her eyes looked to dean who was loading up the trunk of his car, clearly aggravated.

" He means well." Castiel spoke meaningfully. Ellie nodded without commenting back in fear she'd go off again. "what brings you to earth?" She hesitated before smiling up at her brother.

" Someone gave me the orders to be here. When the angels fell, I set out to find you." her eyes landed on Dean again. " I want to believe it's our father but.." Cas smiled at her words, lighting up instantly.

" He's sent you? What did he say?" She frowned.

" All I got out of it was that I was needed with you and the Winchesters...Mainly Dean." Castiel nodded with a smile. "What?"

" He's sent you to help watch over Dean."

"That's what confuses me. Why does he need me? He has you..."

" I'm not as strong as I was... maybe he just needed someone more powerful to help Dean with his... current situation." Ellie crossed her arms and looked at him questioningly. Castiel sighed and looked down." He bears the mark of cain-"

"He what?" She interrupted, her eyes growing in horror. "How?"

"He took it to defeat Abaddon. However, I don't really think he realized what he was getting into. We did trials on him earlier this month to evade the demon that arouse inside him... It's gone, but I fear he might be leading down that path once again."

"Why... why would he voluntarily take on such a burden?"

Castiel shrugged. "Because for as long as I've known Dean, he has always been the one to show the need to protect and help this world. It's not his job to save everyone but.. he insists on making it seem that way. He's a hunter, I guess it's just... in his blood."

Ellie watched as Dean leaned against the car talking to Sam. She turned back to her brother, frowning at him.

" Castiel... What happened to your grace?" She asked gently. Cas rubbed the back of his neck before taking a heavy breath.

" Metatron decided he needed it more than me. He wanted me to live a normal human life." Ellie closed her eyes and shook her head, Metatron. That selfish bastard would pull a stunt like that, out of all her brothers, he was the one she despised most.

"Cas..."

"Don't, Ellie. I.. I've accepted my fate. He claims there are some left, but I know he won't speak unless we release him. And I refuse to give in to such hanice demands." His voice trailed off.

" I think I need to just.. spend time with Dean and Sam. Because as my last stolen grace burned out quickly, I'm assuming this one will do the same." Suddenly he felt Ellie's small hands on his cheeks as she forced him to look into her eyes.

"As long as I'm protecting you and the those boys, you are not going anywhere. Understood?" He frowned.

"I can't let you do something you will regret-"

"I will find your grace if it's the last mission I have on this earth." her words were strong and final. Castiel knew better than to argue with her. She always won when it came to their 'fights'.

" Elliana, you are going to have to tell Dean." His words were final. " He needs to know before this goes any further. Dean is the kind of person who needs to trust before letting someone in." She nodded solemnly. As always, Cas was right.

Dean and Sam approached behind the two of them slowly. Ellie turned and smiled at them.

"So are you two gonna head back with us or...?" Dean asked looking slightly weary of what the outcome would be. Ellie could sense his hesitance and anxiety that they'd say no. It was like he needed some sort of company or assurance her and Castiel won't take off.

"I'd rather not impose..." She said shyly. Dean shrugged.

" There's like 50 rooms in that place, and you guys don't sleep anyway. Which I kind of suggest rethinking that concept considering Cas looks like he might pass out." Dean said, worry evident in his voice. Ellie held back a smile, she kind of liked that dean was concerned for cas. It was refreshing to see someone care for him like she had for so many years. Castiel looked to her for a response.

"As long as it doesn't bother you, I'm okay with it." She said nodding. Sam smiled to them and turned to see Dean suddenly perk up at her acceptance.

As the boys headed back to the car, Ellie broke free from Cas for a moment. She headed towards the shabby broken steps and into the now busted down door. As she crossed the threshold and moldy carpets, she stopped and looked down at the shadow of black wings that once adorned a beautiful angel just like herself. She gulped and reached down, slowly and carefully she picked up the black metallic angel blade. She felt a tremble in her skin, and pocketed the weapon before turning on her heels and walking towards the headlights of the black impala.

When they returned back to the bunker, the boys tossed their bags on the couch figuring they can just unpack later. Right now, all dean wanted was food. Anything he could get his hands on but he prayed they had some sort of meat in the house. His skin was crawling for something heavy like steak or three hamburgers. As Dean walked into the kitchen, Sam turned to Ellie and Cas.

"Did you want to pick out your room now or..." He started. " I know you guys don't sleep but-"

" I'll go with you Sam. I think I can find one suitable for Elliana, and one for myself." Like always castiel sensed her edge and knew that it was a good time to confront the hunter inside.

As Cas and Sam rounded the corner, Ellie took a deep breath in and headed towards the smell of whatever Dean had managed to start cooking. She slowly walked in and had to hold back a smile as she watched the older Winchester sway his hips to a beatles song playing on the radio. She was always fond of the music of earth, it was nothing like enochian lullabies, but she did have her favorites, the beatles actually being one of them. She had become fond of the song 'Hey Jude' when she had found her way into one of there concerts years ago.

"Why don't we do it in the ro-" Dean sang to himself before turning around to grab a beer from the fridge. He noticed Ellie standing in the doorway and he jumped grabbing his chest.

"Jesus. You and Cas are going to friggen kill me if you keep doing that... I should get you guys bells or something." He said shaking his head and grabbing his drink.

"Sorry. I forgot, I uhm. I'll remember to make noise when I enter a room." She said, blushing slightly.

" It would help." He muttered before turning back to his cooking. Ellie gulped and curiously walked towards the stove, she watched him grill what looked to be like several hamburgers. She didn't notice Dean's eyes on her as she observed his technique of flipping the patties. " You look like you've never seen meat before," he said quietly, giving her a half amused smile. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

" I have I just... Who taught you to cook?"

" Well, myself mostly. When my dad would leave me and Sammy alone, I couldn't keep feeding him friggen mac and cheese every night. So I started to learn how to grill and shit." She was quiet, taking in his words. "Do you know how to cook?" He asked slowly, half curious. She shrugged.

" Well we don't eat. But I did try and flip a pancake once. It.. it didn't end very well." She said sounding slightly embarrassed. Dean snorted and took a long swig of his beer.

"Burgers are kind of like pancakes-"

"But burgers are made from the carcass of a cow and pancakes are simply made up of milk eggs and flour." Her head tilted in confusion and he swore to god he could see cas in her. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You angels are so fucking literal sometimes. Yes, that would be what makes them different BUT I meant you flip burgers also." She picked up on his sarcasm and smirked.

" Okay smart ass, then flip the burgers," she said leaning back and crossing her arms. He gave before simply grabbing a spatula and flipping them both in the pan without hesitation.

" Tada-" he stated his hands gesturing to the burgers. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"That's easy." She said before nudging him over and mimicking his moves. She gasped as some hot grease splashed at her. Dean chuckled and came up behind her, gently taking her hand with the spatula in it. She stiffened at his touch, his rather large fingers curving around hers. She felt his chest press against her back, and his warmth radiating against her. She gulped anxiously.

" Eh not bad but you have to press the burger with the spatula cause it sucks up all the grease-" He stated showing her how to. His words were soft and inviting against her ear. She could feel her heartbeat ringing in her ears. But as soon as he was there, he was gone. He leaned against the counter casually.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked nervously as he watched her stand there, her fingers gripping the skillet handle.

" Letting the grasshopper become the master." he laughed a little and he winked slightly before chugging his new bottle of ale.

Once she felt like she had done her part, she gladly let dean take over from there. She wasn't entirely into cooking but it seemed kind of fun for the moment. She walked over and sat at the table patiently watching dean finish and sit down next to her. About 10 minutes into his meal he paused and sat back.

" I gotta ask, is it just an angel thing that you guys have to like watch us eat or something?" He asked humorously. She narrowed her eyes, confused.

"I'm sorry was I staring again? I didn't mean to-" he held up his hands to stop her.

"I'm joking Ellie, relax." She nodded. Dean sighed and rubbed at his face with his hands. Something Ellie noticed he does before relaying something important to someone.

" Listen, about what happened..."

"Dean, please. It's fine." She sighed, hoping they had both just silently agreed to forget. Now that she knew he bared a mark so deep and full of evil she couldn't blame him for being edgy.

"I get that you wanted to go in alone. But I only did what my instincts told me to. And they told me to come get you. So I did." He said leaning forward and staring up at her.

" I understand that Dean, but because of your actions, I had to take a life. And I've..." She stopped herself not wanting to go down such a dark road of her life having only know him a couple of days. " I'm just not comfortable with it unless completely necessary."

"Are you trying to say that saving my ass wasn't necessary?" he said slightly taken aback.

"Not at all. I'm saying that had you listened to me, it wouldn't have been done."

"No it wouldn't have been because you'd probably be toasted right now." She frowned at his words.

" I had it under control, Dean. You don't understand what I am capable of." Her eyes darkened. Having to explain things like this to him was frustrating when she could clearly see he wouldn't budge when it came to his case and point.

" An angel-on-angel battle isn't something I'm unaccustomed to, Elliana. Trust me. I've seen 'em fight." He sipped his drink and rolled his eyes . Ellie glowered at him.

" It wasn't an angel-on-angel battle. It was me trying to get him to go home." Dean simply snorted and she slammed her fist on the table angrily. She had always had full control over her emotions on earth and suddenly this one simple man was triggering them and indefinitely causing her to react to the stupidest things. He raised an eyebrow.

"Testy aren't we."

"No Dean. I'm confused."

"About? Me saving your bacon? Your welcome again by the way-"

"Do you ever just listen to yourself before you speak?!" She growled and he simply shot her a side smile.

" All the time. Which is why i'm right-"

" I had control over what was happening-"

"So you wanted him to plunge the blade through your heart?"

" N-No! I was showing him he couldn't kill me. He didn't have it in his GOOD heart to do so-"

"From the screams he was letting out, I'm pretty sure he wasn't as stable as you were thinking-"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you just not have the ability in seeing the good in people?" The look of pure disgust on her face almost set off dean right then and there but instead he held his tongue and leaned back in his chair.

" I have a policy, shoot first ask questions later."

" What a disgraceful way to live-"

" Hey babe, can I just fill you in that not everything is rainbows and butterflies around here? If someone's in danger and I'm around it's my job to help." He said, leaning towards her dangerously.

" And it's my job to stop you before you lose control," she spat back.

" Says who?" He egged her on. His emerald eyes bore into hers. She was tense, and violent. As he watched her twitch under his interrogation, he couldn't help but flinch. Because all he saw in her gaze was his own mirroring back. She may be somewhat broken on the inside, but it was being overshadowed by her ferocity and determination.

" Says my father." She drew closer to him.

" And what could you do that Cas hasn't done already?"

"Help to remove that vile mark from your skin and hopefully fix you." She said definitely.

" So what, two juiced up angels are gonna be a bit better?"

" No, but an archangel and angel will be." She smiled at him victoriously as he froze in place. He watched her stand up slowly and walk towards the exit, his face paling with each step she took. "I'm going to fight for your fading humanity Dean Winchester whether you like it or not. Because that is MY job."

She left him sitting in shock and awe as she made her way towards Cas and Sam. When she found them in the library room. They both looked up to her and she nodded at cas, silently letting him know she had just confronted Dean. He nodded back and looked to Sam.

"Sam, meet our newest help. It seems our father felt we needed a bit more power. Elliana is a guardian archangel." Sam's eyes went wide as his mouth hung open in shock. " She's going to help us rid Dean of the mark ."


	6. Chapter 5 (Rewritten)

Dean sat in silence as Sam paced in front of him back and forth, Cas casually leaned against the desk in the study and kept his eyes trained on Sam's vigorous movement. When he glanced at Dean, he noticed his jaw was still slightly ajar as he mixed around the whiskey in his bottle. Castiel frowned a bit, he would've hoped Dean would've been more open to the idea. He knew Sam was hesitant ever since Gadreel.

"An archangel?" Sam grilled, pausing in front of Cas. Cas's lips pursed into a thin line and he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, Sam. An arch. She's the best hope we have for Dean-"

"I thought we fried them all-" Sam began crossing his arms.

"We did. Aside from Elliana. She must've been imprisoned by her brothers when the apocalypse started...I thought Metatron..nevermind." Castiel pondered his answer for a moment before looking towards Dean. He had been in the same position for 30 minutes, and if Cas didn't catch the rise and fall of his chest they would've sworn he had some sort of stroke and died.

"Who the hell is she?"

"She is one of the highest superiors in heaven. She has capabilities her brothers did not. She's only called upon for extremely important purposes."

"Why was she locked up?"

"Her brothers must've contained her the prison before they fled. She could've easily escaped after the fall." Cas sighed and looked down. "They knew she had enough power to take them down instantly. Our father created her for the sole purpose of fighting. She's heavens personal warrior so to speak. " Sam simply sat down into a chair, his eyes never leaving Cas. A heavy silence set in. Cas turned to Dean once more only to see he still hadn't moved an inch. "Are you alright?...Dean?" He jumped a bit and looked from his brother to Cas.

" Why am I so special to him?" was caught off guard by Dean's words.

" You're the righteous man-"

" Yeah I get that Cas, but why me?" He sighed and put his hand head in his hands.

" I wouldn't know. But you can trust her. She's rebelled numerous times. She has a very good sense of judgement." Dean looked up to Cas, unable to process the situation.

" So you're saying I've got two angels watching over my ass now?" Cas nodded as he heard Dean groan inwardly.

" She's going to help us rid you of the mark." Cas realized that might've been the wrong thing to say. He felt Dean's body tense and look up.

"That's what this crap is about?" his eyes darkened and he looked between the angel and his younger brother. " I told you I'm fine."

" I get it Dean but, maybe she can-" Sam sighed and turned to dean knowing they just kicked open a can of bitchfits.

" She can what, Sammy? Fix me? I told you both, I'M FINE." He stood up abruptly. " You cured me, remember?"

" Dean. That doesn't mean the mark isn't still bared on your skin-" Cas spoke firmly. Dean shook his head and walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. He needed something stronger. Something more heavy than whiskey. Was there even a drink? If there was, he'd find it.

Dean sipped at the glass in his head gingerly, letting the thick alcohol burn his throat on the way down. He closed his eyes feeling a slight relief knowing there was something out there that could calm his nerves. The bartender walked over and asked him if he wanted another round and he gave a small nod before watching the bottle of 151 pour over his empty glass. He raised it to the bartender in thanks and started again.

" Is that really necessary?" A voice rang out next to him, causing him to jump in his skin. He inhaled sharply and coughed as the rum coated the inside of his mouth. He turned to his right and groaned dramatically. Of fucking course. He glared at the familiar pair of deep purple eyes.

" Can't a guy get some friggen alone time?" He grumbled pushing the glass away slightly.

" You didn't answer my question. Does it help?" Ellie asked sounding completely genuine. It was Dean's turn to tilt his head and eye her curiously.

" Hell yes." He replied before grabbing it and taking a swig.

" Excuse me sir," She turned on the stool and smiled at the gruff looking man behind the bar. He walked towards her raising his eyebrow.

" What'll it be doll?" He asked with a wink, the man instantly becoming flirtatious. Suddenly Dean felt an odd feeling of anger start to rise up under his stomach. His mouth clenched tight for a moment.

"I'll have what he's having." Ellie replied turning to Dean.

" You sure? That's kinda strong what he's having-"

"Oh I'm very sure." She replied before smiling at Dean. His face fell as the bartender handed her a glass. She thanked him once more before turning her full attention to intoxicated hunter. "Cheers then." She said with a wink as she inhaled the amber liquid, quickly regretting as she gasped and coughed a bit.

"Fun, isn't it?" Dean said sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"You enjoy consuming pure rubbing alcohol?" She questioned, completely confused. He snorted in response.

"You think I would still be around if I didn't drink away the shitty nightmares I've been living in?" Ellie's eyes lowered at his comment. She knew everything about the man in front of her, his corrupt childhood, the curses he's been under, every sacrifice he's ever made. And she honestly isn't surprised by his constant need to nurse a bottle or flask on a daily basis.

"I suppose not." She said turning away. " Dean... what will it take for me to gain your trust?"

"You can start by explaining why all of a sudden your dad feels the need to pop me back on his radar." Dean said swirling around his liquor.

"You bare the mark of cain. An evil so powerful that it can consume your being and destroy you. With the demons you have hidden do you not think it won't happen again?" She could hear him shift uncomfortably.

"Then I want to be dead before it does." Her head shot up at his words. His eyes were focused in front of him, staring at the array of lit up liquor bottles on the shelves.

"That's not your fate."

"Yeah don't I fucking know it." He shot out. Ellie frowned deeply. She wish she had answer for him. But she was just as in the dark as Cas. Dean noticed her silence and sighed. "Listen I'm fine. I don't need a third babysitter-"

" Let's get this straight. I am not your you like it or not, I'm here to help you." She finished before standing up. " And I'm going to help you right now." She grabbed the unfinished drink from Dean's hands. He turned to her, visibly pissed.

"What the fuck-" She shook her head sternly. He had to keep himself from growling animistically at her.

" No Dean. We're leaving. I can feel your hangover already." She said, sighing and grabbing his hand to drag him out. As her fingers met his, a feeling of intense heat and tingling coursed through her veins. Dean must have felt it too because he looked up at her, confused. She shook her head and chose to ignore it. She then placed her hands firmly on his back, forcefully shoving out the exit , dean slurringly protesting the entire time. They reach the car and he goes to sit in his driver's seat.

"Dean, you're kidding right?" Disbelief all over her face. He rolls his eyes.

"Oh please, I can handle a 15 minute drive-"

"No way, I'll just fly us back-" He shakes his head and points.

"Hell to the no. I already established with Cas that angel airways fucks up my bm system-"

Ellie makes a disgusted face.

"Fine, then I'll drive." She says walking around to the driver side.

" Like hell you will-"

" I know how to drive a car, Dean, I've been around for thousands of years." She said as she grabbed the keys. He sighed angrily, but he didn't have enough energy to protest. She got in and Dean slid into the passenger seat. She started the car and the familiar feel of rumble charged to her fingers from the steering wheel. She had to hide a small smile, it had been years since she even had the opportunity to drive. And she secretly loved this car for some reason. The elegance and beauty of the style it had. Dean leaned over and turned on the radio. He immediately smiled.

" Holy crap I haven't heard this song in forever- ALL DAY AND ALL OF THE NIGHT!" He yelled along to the lyrics. Elliana eyes rolled as she pulled away towards the road. Every so often she'd look over to a very intoxicated Dean banging against the dashboard. " OH YEAH ALL DAY AND NIGHTTIME YOURS LEAVE ME NEVERRR!"

" You are a terrible singer and you are ruining the kinks." She said shaking her head and turning back to the road.

" Hold the fuck, you know the kinks?" He said sitting up suddenly. She smiled in triumph. " Well okay."

"What?"

" Angel's got decent taste in music. I'll take it." he said nodding pleased. She let her smile slip just a bit. " I'm guessing you're into that hippie hard music of woodstock music then?" She shrugged.

" Odd enough, I found Woodstock to be a very... freeing experience." She said more to herself then to Dean. He smirked and kept his eyes locked on her. "What now?"

" You went to Woodstock? You're friggen kidding right?"

" Why would I joke about that?" Dean let out a hearty laugh and shook his head.

" I can't exactly see you dancing around naked and smoking up." He said making a face and looking towards the window.

" I didn't smoke anything. I merrily.. enjoyed the music." She said smiling to him, remembering the fond memories of her time walking through crowds of beautiful souls and pure hearts.

"Wow... that's actually a pretty human thing of you to do." he stated in shock.

" Yeah well... unfortunately my father thought the same thing..." her voice trailed off. The outcome of her little adventure costed her somewhat. But she wouldn't trade that moment in time for anything.

The bunker door appeared in her vision and she parked. She turned the car off made to get out when she felt Dean's hand wrap around hers. The familiar spark she felt before ran through her again. She pulled away slightly.

" Hey uh... I just wanted to say thanks for being my DD." Dean caught her expression of confusion before laughing a bit. "Sorry my 'designated driver'." She mouthed an oh and nodded.

" Like I said, I'm here to help." She said before slipping out of the leather seat and into the brisk air. Dean did the same and she handed him the keys.

" She's fun to drive, ain't she?" He said slyly, already knowing the answer. Ellie sighed.

" It's been awhile but yes Dean, your car is fun to drive." She said playfully. For the first time that night he gave her a genuine smile. In that moment she could tell his emotional defense walls were slowly subsiding and he was becoming a bit more comfortable around her. Maybe being his guardian wouldn't be so complicated after all.


	7. Chapter 6 (Rewritten)

" Sam, PLEASE tell me you found us something. I going friggen insane being trapped in this place." Dean whined as he sat down in his chair at the table. Sam sighed and shrugged. It had been a good two weeks since Ellie had arrived and they hadn't left for a case in awhile. Deans hunter blood boiled for something, anything he could get his hands on. Even if it was something as small as a haunting. He needed to hunt something...and kill. Just then Cas entered the room, carrying his overnight bag.

"I'll be back in a few days, I'm going to investigate a possible angel location." Dean turned in his chair at the word investigate.

"Need any help buddy?" Dean said eagerly. Both cas and sam looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea considering last time-" Cas started.

"Are you friggen serious? I saved her- Fine."He held his hands up in defense. " I just... need to get the hell out of here." Cas pondered for a moment.

" Well my car seems to be acting up as is-"

"Perfect, Sammy get your shit." Dean stood up clapping his hands together.

"Elliana will be joining us Dean." Cas said as Dean headed towards his room. He froze for a minute then continued walking. He's not going to lie, he was nervous having Ellie around him while they hunted. Don't get him wrong, he actually didn't mind having her around at all. She kinda kept him on his toes. She wasn't afraid to fight back with him, and she constantly surprised him with just how human she acted sometimes. But she scared the hell out of him the last time they did a case like what scared him wasn't her archangel temper tantrum, but her careless and reckless attempt at keeping him and Sam out of the situation when it had almost costed her, her life.

Dean swallowed hard, he hadn't been this overly cautious and protective with anyone except for Sam and Cas in awhile. But as soon as he met her, some urge took over him, and he felt the need to keep her safe, even though he knew she was more than capable of doing it herself.

Dean finished packing and headed to the impala. He tossed his stuff in the trunk next to Sam's and headed to the driver side. Cas and Ellie sat contently in the back. Sam rounded to the driver's side and slid in.

"Ready?" Dean asked. "Where to Ças?"

" Kansas City." He replied robotically, before the engine roared to life.

They arrived within 4 hours time, Dean insisting they stop for something to eat. He suggested the first diner they saw and they all piled out into a booth. Ellie watched Dean and Sam look over the menu thoroughly as if it was some sort of dire mission. Even Cas seemed to look over the choices. The waitress walked over and asked for there orders, Sam having a chicken caesar salad, Cas having a plain hamburger and Dean requesting everything they had stocked in the kitchen on his burger. Ellie simply smiled and said she'd stick to water.

" Are you looking to clog every artery your body has?" Ellie said raising an eyebrow at the hunter across from her. Dean snorted at her comment and leaned back.

" That's the plan." He said giving her an arrogant smile. She made a disgusted noise and turned away.

"And what about you? Since when do you enjoy hamburgers?" She asked Cas, surprised. He went to explain but the waitress walked over once more, placing their meals in front of them.

"Sure you don't want nothin, hun?" She asked sounding kindly concerned.

"No no, I'm good, thank you." She returned a warming smile. She nodded and walked away. She watched Dean devour everything but his plate within 10 minutes. How could anyone eat as much and as fast as he did without feeling the need to vomit? She noticed Cas simply sat there, his hand under his chin staring at the ketchup bottle. Suddenly Dean looked around for a moment before grabbing Cas's plate and switching it with his empty one. Ellie's jaw dropped.

" You are seriously consuming that much food?" Dean gave her another arrogant smile and winked.

" Hell yes." He said, smiling up at cas and giving him a nod of thanks. Cas smiled back and went back to reading the bottle.

" You do this often?" She asked looking at Cas.

" Yes, Dean says it looks less odd if I pretend to order his second meal." Cas said matter of factly. Ellie sat back slightly in shock. She could feel Dean's hunger when she was around him, but she figured it was more of a mental hunger and not that his body truly needed that much food.

" That's unhealthy. You could've ordered something a little more good for your body. Like Sam. He got a salad." She said as Sam smiled in recognition.

"Want a bite?" Dean offered jokingly. She made a face that reflected a hell no and he laughed, his mouth full of food.

" You're so gross." She said crossing her arms.

" Don't be so pissy all the time." Dean murmured.

After the diner they arrived at a tall building, covered in glass windows that stood in the center of the city. The gold plate on the side of the wall read 'The Merlow: Luxury Apartments. It was fancy enough to be equipped with a door man and a velvet red carpet leading to the entrance.

" You're shitting me, an angel lives in this place? Nice taste." Dean said making pleased face. Ellie sighed and made to get out. "Whoa whoa, how we gonna get in here? Not exactly a walk in and stay kinda building."

"I'll take care of it. Get out and keep the blades in your sleeves." All four of them got out of the car, headed towards the door.

" Good afternoon, can I help y'all with some-" The short man began, but Ellie quickly laid her hand on his cheek. He stopped speaking and stood there silently staring into the abyss.

" Quickly." She said turning the three of them. They walked passed the stalled guard and trailed after ellie. When they reached the elevator they climbed in and ellie waved her hand over the buttons. An extra floor number appeared. It was silver with light blue backlight reflecting the color of angel grace. Dean and sam raised the eyebrows

" How the hell..." Sam started.

" She's put up security locks. She's more prepared than most angels in hiding. I'll give her that." Ellie said as the elevator rose to the highest floor. She could feel Dean's emotions begin to race, from panic to pure anxiety.

" Are you scared of heights?" She asked turning to him, trying to hold back a laugh. His face instantly became hardened and he tensed up.

"Fuck n-no." He answered defensively as Sam let out a laugh followed by Ellie. She noticed Cas turn his head and smile. "Bite me all of you." He said pushing past them as the elevator opened.

" Don't be so pissy, Dean." Ellie teased, walking ahead. He frowned as she turned around and winked in his direction before turning back to the door at the end of the hall.

Ellie slowly approached it and instantly stopped short 10 feet away. She gasped, the air immediately escaping her lungs. She gripped the wall for support, trying to inhale deeply. Dean reacted quickly and ran towards her. She shook her head.

" N-NO!" he stopped dead in his tracks. "S-Sigils" she croaked out before digging her fingers into the wall and pushing herself away from the invisible barrier that she had entered. When she escaped, crawling along the floor she felt the heaviness from her chest lift as she gasped for air. Dean wrapped an arm around her helping her to stand.

" Damn it." She growled narrowing her eyes at the door. It was so close but so far. Cas made to go through before she glared at him and he froze in fear.

" We have to get her Elliana-" cas started.

" No shit. But we are not going to die in the process." She said anger flooding over her. Dean stood back a bit, slightly shocked by her outburst. "What?" She asked him as he held up his hands.

" No, nothing. Just never heard you curse before.." He said. " Not gonna lie it's kinda hot." He said wiggling his eyebrows in approval. She had to keep from rolling her eyes.

" Thank you...I guess." She turned to Cas. " She must have sigils under the carpet." Ellie sighed and took a few steps back. She turned to Cas, Dean and Sam " Back up." She stated warningly and without a second thought they were halfway down the hall. Ellie held her hand up and instantly the building began to shake violently. The door in front of her glowed a blinding white then blew up, sending debris flying towards them. The boys stumbled backwards and covered their faces. When they felt the building settle they looked up to see a slightly more cheerful Ellie staring at the now completely destroyed door. 'She's kind of attractive when she's pissed.' Dean thought to himself with a mischievous smile.

They walked towards her, weapons in hand, as she scanned the penthouse suite. Ellie's eyes landed on a thin girl with short brown hair sitting cross legged with a beer in her hand watching a large flat-screen tv hanging from the wall between the glass windows. Dean and Sam looked around in awe at the high end and expensive decor. However Ellie's eyes were to busy being locked on the angel in a plaid shirt and skin tight jeans.

"You know, there is such a thing as privacy." She said unamused by their dramatic entrance.

" I knew it, figures you'd go for rich and powerful." Ellie said crossing her arms a smirk playing on her lips. The angel stopped and turned slowly. Her dark brown eyes landed on Ellie and her face fell. "Im impressed with your work, I didn't think you remembered those ancient sigils." The small angel stood up and headed towards ellie without a second thought. Dean gripped the blade and made to move but cas held him back. Dean glared cas down before watching Ellie and the girl embrace.

"I had a good teacher." The angel said slyly. Her eyes turned to cas and the boys behind her.

" Castiel." She said nodding slightly. Her eyes found dean and sam and her smile turned into a smirk. "Ellie I see you've brought your pets." Ellie closed her eyes, she knew that was coming at some point.

" Amitiel," Ellie said in a warning voice.

" Pets?" Dean said in disbelief. "Last time I checked I was blessed with free will and god had your ass on a short leash." He said holding up the blade.

"Oh please, you think I fear you?With my power your as threatening as an ant." Dean's mouth curled up in a snarl. " Your kind does nothing but cause mayhem and violence. You honestly think I haven't learned to defend myself from your so called 'free will'?" Dean made to comment but cas interrupted him.

" Amitiel, why have you yet to return to the new heaven?" Castiel stated. Amitiel immediately froze at his comment.

" I don't need to go back. It's not like I was much use up there anyway." She shrugged and slid down on leather black couch and smiled softly. " Besides, I quite enjoy the high life. However I could do without this vessels crap choice in wardrobe. Nothing but brand name bullshit." She muttered.

" You need to go home. It's where you belong." Castiel said inching forward.

" Belong? I haven't fit in that place in years. I'm not going back to be just another number castiel. Have you found our father?" Both castiel and ellie remained silent. " I thought so. You can't make me go there. Either of you." She said narrowing her eyes. " go ahead and kill me. It's better than being trapped in that place. Although, you might want to rethink plunging that blade in my heart as I could be helpful to your little.. situation." Her eyes landed on Dean's right arm.

" Oh yeah? How?" Sam stated from behind Cas.

"Heard you were trying to rid your little pet of the mark-" She started but Ellie gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. " Why do you insist on defending them?"

"Because they are one of our fathers creations. We were programed to protect them." Ellie shot back.

" Yes because his creations are just so fulfilling most of the time. Whatever. Anyway there's a scroll with a spell... it may be able to help."

" Where." Castiel spoke.

" I need to do a bit of research..." She said crossing her arms.

Ellie turned to Cas, silently asking for his opinion.

"No." He said finally. Ellie's eyes filled with begging as cas reluctantly gave in. " Gather your things. Meet us at the car in 20 minutes." He said before turning towards the door.

" I'm sorry what the fuck did you just say?" Dean's eyes grew big as he glared after Cas. Cas stopped and turned to him.

" Do you want the mark gone or not? Do not protest. She's not lying. I can sense it." He said logically. Dean pondered for a moment.

" Tell me you're not seriously okay with this?" Sam said in shock as he watched his brother slowly accept the offer.

" Sam, you said we needed this thing gone fast, well she apparently has a clue as to how to fucking do that." Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder stopping him from walking away.

"I don't trust her. She could be lying." Sam continued.

" Sammy, deal with it. Cas said she was telling the truth. Besides we've got Elliana on our side. If the chick double crosses us, then Elliana has to toast her anyway-"

" I don't think she'd chose you over this angel Dean. She knows her, they're friends." Dean sighed.

" Sam, drop it." Dean glowered before walking after Cas. Sam turned to find Ami only inches from his face.

"What?" He spat out, disgust evident in his voice.

" If it helps, I don't trust you either. I've seen what you and your brother have done to my kind. Its vile."

"I only kill when it's necessary. So don't make it necessary." He spat out. Ami closed the gap between them. Her eyes locked onto his in an intense staring competition.

" And miss the opportunity at dying at the hand of a Winchester? Wouldn't count on it." She said before giving him a challenging smile. Sam watched as she made her way out through the gaping hole it he wall where a door once stood.

" Don't worry you get used to her." Elliana said putting a hand on Sam.

" Somehow I don't find that to be true." He said his eyes never leaving Ami's back.

" She's just mad that our father favors humanity a bit more than us." Ellie explained softly.

"Does it bother you?...Humanity I mean." Sam turned to Ellie. She thought for a moment before shrugging.

" It did once. But now.. now I've accepted my role. It's to be a warrior to this world. Because even though I've never gotten acknowledge for it, I know I've helped people. And that's what my purpose in this world is." She said before smiling up at him. "Besides, she kinda likes you. I've never seen her that nice to a human before." His face fell.

" That was her being nice?" His eyebrows raised and Ellie laughed.

"She's an acquired taste." She said walking away. Sam hid a small smile before following her out.


	8. Chapter 7 (Rewritten)

_Bodies. Nothing but blood soaking his jacket and shirt, the bottoms of his knees and his hands. His fingers were tightly wrapped around a bone blade. His heart was thudding against his chest rapidly, echoing through his ear drums. He choked out uneven breaths, shaking violently. He could feel the blood pour around his face, running like a waterfall down his cheeks. The mark on his right arm glowed an evil shade of red, as he felt the heat of anger radiate through his body._

_'Monster._' The word was repeatedly chanted to him.

" Dean!" Someone screamed off in the distance. "HE'S NOT WAKING UP!" Sammy? _MONSTER_. The voice was back again, louder and closer. KILLER.

"DEAN!" He heard another voice, trying to call over the taunts. It was soft and soothing,filled with concern. Suddenly there was flash of pure white and a figure appeared in front of him. Ellie. She bent down and placed her hands on his cheeks forcing him to look into her eyes.

" _Fight it, Dean." She whispered. He relaxed under her touch. " Fight the urges. You're stronger than this."_

"_I-I can't." He managed to whisper, shaking his head slowly. Ellie frantically held him tighter, making him look at her._

" _Dean. Yes you can." He stayed silent as the first blade shook in his hand. "I believe in you." she said firmly. In that moment, Dean felt something rise within him. He felt the force overpower the mark as his grip on the knife faltered, and he dropped it to the ground. The heaviness in his chest instantly lifted._

Dean sat up gasping desperately for air. His shirt was cloaked in a layer sweat and he was shivering violently. Fearing he might still be in his dream, he cautiously looked down, praying there weren't any bodies. He felt Cas, Sam, and Ellie's eyes glued to him as he frantically tried to compose himself. A pair of familiar hands rested on his cheeks once more and he felt his anxiety simmer down. Still shaking, he gently pulled away from Ellie's grasp and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Dean-" Cas started but he just shook his head, avoiding any eye contact. He shuffled towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He could feel his legs give out under him and he fell to his knees grabbing the toilet and emptying his stomach. Sam and Cas cringed at the sound, as Ellie turned to them.

"When did these start?" she asked sternly. Sam looked down, slightly guilty.

"Bout a week before he met you." Sam said sadly. She closed her eyes in frustration and rubbed her forehead.

"Did no one care to mention it to me?" She said, irritation evident in her voice.

" They're nightmares. It's not that big of a deal-" Sam began, but her glare shut him up quickly.

" The demon is gone but the mark is still on his skin, Sam, what the hell do you mean it's not that big of a friggen deal?" Cas help up a hand.

" He said he was fine," Cas said, clearly as frustrated as she was. All three of them heard the shower start and looked towards the bathroom door.

" Fine?! CAS DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HIS NIGHTMARES ARE ABOUT?" She yelled, aggravated. He lowered his head and then she realized what she had just said. "Of course not. You're not strong enough." She said, her voice softening. "Cas... I'm sorry."

" It's fine. You forgot, I understand." Her heart sank at the tone of his voice. Dean's door suddenly burst open.

"Hey I think I might've found something...What the hell happened?" Ami entered the room, confused. She was holding an old ratty leather book.

"Nothing. Sam go finish with Ami, I'm going to take care of this." She looked to Cas who gave her a perplexed expression.

"Ha, fat chance, you want me to work with the angel that wants to end me?" Sam said sarcastically.

"If I wanted to end you human, I would've done so already. Get your ass inside and help me." she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Ellie looked at him sympathetically as he grumbled and reluctantly followed Ami to the library.

"Take care of what?" Cas asked quickly.

"Your grace. I'm getting that back, right now." She said as she walked out of the room, determined. He hastily ran after her.

"Not happening, Elliana." He growled.

" Want to bet? You and I both know I can get it back easily. That little prick is going to wish he never unlocked my cage." She said evilly.

" Absolutely not. I forbid you to go back there-" He said, walking up to her.

" Oh you forbid me now? That's cute. Castiel, I told you I'm getting that grace back whether you like it or not." She turned to him dangerously.

" Please don't do this." He begged .

" Don't do what?" Both of them turned to the doorway where a freshly showered Dean was standing in his plaid pants and t-shirt. He looked a little better, some of the color returning to his face.

"N-nothing." Ellie said abruptly. She turned to Cas with a fixed glare.

" She's going to get my grace back." Cas said, locking eyes with her.

" How do you plan on doing that?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest. Ellie sighed. She knew why Cas had said something. The other night he mentioned how Dean started to become oddly protective of Elliana, and although she brushed it off in front of her brother, she knew exactly what he was talking about. Dean had an odd way of bonding with people, but she could tell he was at the level protective over her. She shot a death glare in Castiel's direction before backing up and turning to Dean.

"Metatron." She whispered. Dean let out a hollow laugh before shaking his head.

"Like fuck that's going to happen." He said, turning to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Excuse me?" She said stalking up to him. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

" You heard me. You're not going anywhere near that psychotic fuck with a wanna-be god complex."

She gaped at him, trying to figure out if he was being actually serious.

" I'd like to see you try and stop me." With that, she was gone and Dean cursed loudly, slamming the beer bottle against the counter.

"DAMN IT!"

"Dean, calm down." Cas said.

" Calm down? CALM DOWN? SHE JUST SIGNED HER OWN DEATH WARRANT CAS, IT'S A LITTLE FUCKING LATE FOR CALMING DOWN!" he yelled.

" What the hell is going on?" Ami asked as she strode in with Sam in her wake.

" She went after Metatron," said Cas as Dean fumed beside him. He heard Ami snort and he looked up.

" The hell are you laughing at?" Dean replied hotly.

" Don't get your thong in a twist Winchester-"

"We're worried." Cas replied shortly.

" So am I, but more for Metatron than her." She looked to Castiel. "You know she's going to destroy him right?" Cas pursed his lips attempting to ignore that image.

" Wait what?" Sam asked.

" She's got the perfect opportunity to dismember the man who put her lock down. And now she has the perfect reason to do it."

" She's going to break." Castiel said inevitably.

" Yeah him. Besides, that bastard deserves what she gives him."

"What the fuck is going on-" Dean intercepted. Ami rolled her eyes at him.

"She's the warrior of heaven. Her reset button turns her back into a robot who kills with a simple one word command. Something mellowed her out throughout her years though... I think it's because she came to Earth and stayed here for a couple of centuries. Something about humans and being around their environment sort of made her perspective change. But Ellie's got a temper on her, and I've always felt like it would be her downfall. And as soon as she sees that troll she might snap back into warrior mode and ya'know.." Ami made a face as she trailed off.

Dean looked to Cas, a bit of fear in his eyes.

" She'll kill him." Cas said.

Elliana burst through the titanium double doors, causing all the angels to pause and look up. She spotted Hannah and smiled to her. Hannah nodded and motioned to follow her to the back.

" What are you going to do?" Hannah asked curiously. Ellie smiled and took the key from Hannah.

" I'm gonna have a little fun." She unlocked the white door and slowly pushed it open. Metatron looked up and locked eyes with her. " Hello brother." She said with a devilish grin. Whatever color he had, drained from his pale skin. "Did you miss me?" She paced toward him and walked towards the walls filled with an array of different torture devices. Metatron shifted under her gaze, rattling his cuffs a bit.

" Elliana, you are looking well." He managed to say with smug smile. Her lips twisted into a smile.

" Let's get right down to it. I don't have time for your petty mind game crap." She didn't have to see him to know he was dramatically rolling his eyes. "Metatron, I believe you have something that I'd like back." She said taking off her coat and rolling up her sleeves. She found her weapon of choice and strode towards him.

" And what that might be, my dear? Besides your dignity." His laugh was sickening. She had to hold back for a moment, feeling the need to just end him right then and there. She leaned over him threateningly. Her hand wrapped around his chin as the tip of her blade grazed his cheek. She smiled as he screamed in pain, writhing around under her grip.

She could feel it. The impulse that she had pushed down under for so many years. She needed it like a drug. She was addicted to the feeling that came with being so powerful. And one thing she promise herself was that if Metatron was going down, he was going down by her own hand.

" Demon blood is such a waste sometimes, especially when the arch blade can be dipped in it." He gasped as she drew the blade along his neck. "The result is so satisfying."

" W-what do you want?" he growled, breathing heavily through the pain.

" His grace. Give me Castiel's grace." She bargained. Metatron simply barked out a laugh.

" Go back to hell." He replied. She snarled and grabbed the back of his curly hair. "Father is going to be so proud of his little warrior isn't he, Elliana?"

" You disgusting waste of wings-"

"That hurts my feelings sissy-" She gripped his hair tighter and he yelped. The blade was pressing into his chest now. "F-feels good to be evil doesn't it?"

" You tell me you bastard." She slid the knife downward and once again he screamed out. "I'll stop as long as you tell me where it is."

" Y-you think I'm going to just tell you."

" If you want to ever make it out of here. Then yes." She said wrenching his head back further for a clear shot to his neck.

" Thats hysterical." He whispered, his smirk returning.

" Keep laughing and you'll be swallowing straight demon blood next." She grabbed the bottle of blackened liquid and held it over his mouth. He choked and gurgled as she forced it down his throat.

" Elliana," Elliana's fingers released metatrons head as he gulped and gasped for air. Hannah stood in the doorway, looking uneasy.

" What is it, Hannah?" She said through gritted teeth.

"C-castiel is.." Her voice trailed off and Ellie's eyes widened. She dropped the bloodied blade from her grasp. Castiel. Her feeling of power and revenge suddenly felt distant as she thought of how he begged her.

" I'll be back for you, you vile excuse of an angel." She spat before walking out the door.

Hannah led her towards the working area, everyone's eyes on Ellie as they walked. She figured it was because she was covered in Metatron's and demon's blood. Hannah led her towards her desk and turned on the computer. On the screen, was a familiar pair of crystal blue eyes. They were filled with desperation.

"Elliana. Please. Come back." His words were short and simple.

"You're using your grace on this phone call Cas, damn it-" She said getting angry.

" I wouldn't have to make it if you'd just listened in the first place." Ellie closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. It was true. But at the same time, she needed to do this. The video chat ended and she frowned at the now blank screen.

" Would you like my advice?" Hannah asked after a moment of silence.

" I get it. Go home. But.. But I just can't." Ellie started. " You know, as well as I, that Cas only has weeks left. Living on borrowed grace is dangerous and-"

" I was actually going to suggest you use the syringe." Ellie looked up quickly and gave Hannah a small smile.

"One thing I've learned on my journey with Castiel is that he is more keen on helping others before he fixes himself. It's one of the reasons I left. I couldn't watch him slowly kill himself. Get Castiel his grace back." Hannah said returning the smile.

"Back for more I presume?" Metatron said as blood dripped from his bruised lips. Ellie smiled at him and walked towards the table.

" Tell me where you put it and I'll end this quickly," she whispered, grabbing the syringe and flicking it a couple of times. Metatron's face fell as he watched her walk over and take hold of his restrained arm. He wriggled a bit before she slowly slid the needle into his vein. Pure evil taking over her features. Once again the power surged within her. It felt good. It felt right.

" DON'T DO IT!" He growled.

" TELL ME WHERE IT IS BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT AND TAKE YOUR OWN." Her voice thundered around them, the walls shaking a bit. He cowered for a moment before sneering and letting out a maddening laugh. Her thumb pressed the top of the syringe and she watched the thick black blood empty into his skin. He screamed, shaking as the demon's blood coursed through his skin. Ellie watched the agonizing pain in his eyes, and she smiled.


	9. Chapter 8 (Rewritten)

Ellie appeared outside the door of the bunker, slightly wary and swaying on her feet. She was covered in blood, demon blood, metartons blood, a couple of nasty angels.. and hers. The cold air chilled her bones, aching for her to get warm, but she couldn't bring herself to move. What she had done, what she chose instead of listening to the one man that had always been there for her... she was disgusted with herself. Where was her dignity? Her self control? It all fell out when she saw his face. His devil smile, his laugh still plastered across her memories. But she got what she wanted. She had achieved her mission.

She eyed the small vile that held a shimmering blue light before pocketing it. Suddenly, something cold and wet grazed her reddened cheeks. Her eyes gazed upwards to the dark sky to see snow silently falling around her. She inhaled slowly, knowing as soon as she walked into that door, her peace would end.

" If you weren't an angel, I'd say you should go inside before you get sick." Sam's voice wrang behind her. She jumped a bit and turned to see him walking up next to her. He gave her a tight smile as she turned back to the steel frame standing before her and continued contemplating her choices.

"How bad is it?" she asked softly. Her voice was weak, most likely from all the screaming she had done the past couple of days. Sam shrugged.

" It's not that ba-" One look from her stopped him. He sighed before continuing. "Okay, it's pretty bad. Ellie you've been gone for two and a half weeks.." He eyed her appearance more and frowned deeply. " Are you-"

" N-not mine." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the door. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with him. It was easier to lie that way. Considering most the blood on her was hers and she refused to lay her problems on these boys. They had enough to worry about. They stood in silence for a little while before Sam spoke again.

" My brother is a pretty hard shell to crack." Sam started. " But for some damned reason he finds this need to protect you like he's known you his whole life. I can't seem to figure out why. But he's made it obvious without trying that he genuinely cares about you." Sam swallowed. Ellie nodded, she felt her eyes burn up with tears. Dean. She didn't even think of him up there. She only thought of Cas. But Dean? The man she was supposed to be watching over like a hawk. She didn't even think twice of him. The lump in her throat grew. He could've had more nightmares, run off or gotten killed and she wouldn't have been there to save him, because she was too busy being careless and stupid.

" I fucked up." She murmured and Sam shot her a look of surprise.

"Wow, where'd you learn that word? Seems like Dean's rubbing off on you well," he said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"I.. I'm scared to go back there." Her voice was small, barely a whisper. As if she were too afraid to admit out loud. Sam's face fell at her remark.

"You? Scared? Words I never thought I'd hear that from an angel.. especially you." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " Your choice Ell."

With that, she took one last deep breath. It was now or never.

She moved towards the door and pushed it open slowly, her feet gently padding down the stairs. The warmth of the bunker slowly melted the cold in her. She felt a range of emotions overcome her but she pushed them further down. She didn't deserve to feel such things. Not after what she had done. She made it to the living room before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey Sammy, Ami needs you for..." Dean's words caught in his throat as he froze in front of the small-framed, blood-soaked angel. Sam stood back a bit watching his brother and waiting for him to have one of his huge outbursts. For a good minute or so, no one spoke. Just a heavy silence.

Without warning, Dean quickly walked towards Ellie, his feet slamming against the tiled floor. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her in closely. She was too stunned to react at first, only letting him hold her. That is until she realized what was happening and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him bury his face in her hair. She winced a bit as he tightened his grip, hoping he didn't notice. They stood in each other's embrace for a solid minute, just holding one another. A small gesture to know that they were both standing there in real time, completely safe and okay. After what felt like an hour, he pulled away and he examined her over. She could sense he was skeptical as she reassured him she was okay. Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.

" I am so pissed at you," he whispered against her. She didn't blame him one bit so she nodded in understanding.

"Elliana." His voice was cold and lifeless. Dean pulled back and let her turn to Castiel. His eyes were sunken in under black and blue circles as the color of his irises dimmed. And even though every ounce of her pride was thanking her for doing what she did, her heart was caving and cursing her to next Sunday. She walked towards him, expecting nothing less than a smack across her face. But instead he made no movement, just stood rigidly grilling her."I assume he's dead." His words were hollow and sharp. Ellie simply shook her head. She noticed his expression change immediately.

" You told me not to kill him." She spoke as fully as she could, her voice even more raspy and cracked. Yes, it was definitely from the screaming. Cas narrowed his eyes, shocked by how dead she sounded. Concern filled his features before she shakily reached in her pocket and pulled out a small glass casing. Castiel's eyes grew wide in complete shock as Dean and Sam ran up behind her.

"Y-You..." She watched hope come back to her brother as he stared at his grace in awe. Ellie smiled warmly at him before she bit back another wince attempting to keep herself upright. It was becoming too difficult as the injuries she had attained while on her mission were still fresh.

"Y-yeah. I got it."

" FUCK YEAH ELLIANA!" Ami said from behind Cas. She ran over and embraced her friend. With what little strength she had left, she hugged her back. " Holy crap I can't believe you won." She said taking the bottle and shaking it about. "Shall we anoint you once again little Cas?" Ami said walking towards the cabinet for a blade. His eyes never left Elliana.

" Thank you." He whispered before pulling her in closely. " All I wanted was for you to come back. The grace... it meant nothing to me."

" But Cas. It meant everything to me." She said quietly as she placed a hand on his pale cheek. "You are the one person in my life that has stayed with me through everyth-"

"Gee thanks!" She heard Ami retort, both Ellie and Cas let out a chuckle.

" I couldn't lose you. I can't lose you."It was true. She needed him by her side.

" I feared I had lost you." Cas spoke sadly. The words broke her heart. They had really thought she had died or left for good? " The power he has over you scares me. I figured he would've found a way to fight back."

Little did they know, he did. Fighting for Castiel's grace wasn't all torturing Metatron. It was enduring some torture herself from Metatron's followers. But getting Castiel's grace back was worth every cut and bruise she now had.

"Ready, brother?" She asked as Ellie closed her eyes, praying silently that it truly was Cas's grace. The blue shimmer emerged from the bottle and into his throat. A bright light emited from his mouth and eyes before he inhaled sharply. Within seconds the color returned to his face and his irises brightened a shocking cerulean color. Ami, Sam and Dean smiled victoriously as Cas sat up and smiled in relief.

"We back in action?" Dean asked, clapping him on the back. He nodded enthusiastically, a grin so wide it reached his ears.

"Welcome back, man," said Sam, also patting his shoulder. Ami hugged him and pulled away, all three of them turning to Ellie. Cas specifically.

"What's wrong?" Worried they might have figured out her secret. Then Castiel sighed and tilted his head a bit.

"I just forgot how beautiful your own wings were." She was glad he could see them again. And she was twice as glad she could see his again, no matter how broken they were.

" Glad you're back." Without knowing what else to say, she quietly excused herself to go shower. As she made her way towards her room, she tightened her jaw as searing hot pain coursed through wounds. She had to grab the wall for support as she fought for consciousness. In silent thanks, she made it to her door. She willed herself to open it before her legs slowly gave out under her. Ellie knew she was going to down when all of a sudden, a pair of strong hands caught her.

"You're a terrible liar." Dean's voice sounded distant, but she knew he was next to her. He gently slid his arm under her legs and carried her to her bed. He sat her down and took hold of her shoulders, trying to hold her up and keep her awake. " Hey Ellie," he whispered as she started to feel her vision blur. " Listen, you have to stay with me, okay?" His voice was filled with worry. "Where are you hurt?" She knew he was whispering to keep from having Sam Ami and Cas burst in, but he wasn't sure just how well that plan would work. "Ellie, close the door." She nodded, too weak to speak, as she waved her hand and door closed.

" I- I didn't mean.." She tried her hardest to speak. To saying anything she could just so he knew she was still with him. He looked so upset. All because of her. All because she didn't know how to keep in control. Here she was, once again stubbornly putting her life at risk, and unintentionally upsetting the man she was supposed to be taking care of. She felt the blood from her back began to slowly seep through her clothing once more.

" What the fuck did they do to you?" He asked, pulling her jacket off looking over her bloodied up shirt. " Come on, I need to get you to shower." With what little strength she had left, she nodded at him. "I'm gonna pick you up, okay?" She gave him the okay before he scooped her back up in his arms. They reached the bathroom and he set her against the wall. She had a small amount of energy, enough to start to undress, managing to get her top off before she yelped and almost dropped to the floor. Dean reacted quickly before turning her around and noticing the deep gashes across her back.

"What the...Ellie..."He gaped at just how bad they had abused her. Her arms were bruised and swollen, and her chest was just as badly shredded as her back. It took everything for him not to almost vomit right then and there. He couldn't even tell the color of her shirt because of how blood stained it was. He needed to shake it off. He needed to restrain his anger for her sake. Without even having to ask the question, she nodded to him acknowledging he could help her undress the rest of the way.

"Gotta say, I did not expect my first time undressing you was gonna be like this." He said chuckling a bit trying to lighten the mood and take his mind off how badly he wanted to skin Metatron. He heard her laugh weakly.

" You're an ass." her statement was barely audible, but he caught her smirk.

"Alright, I'm not gonna look," he said as his gaze locked onto hers. He unzipped her jeans and slid his hands in on either side, slowly sliding them downward over her hips. His hand grazed her inner thighs and gave her instant goosebumps. She found it odd actually, the heat from his touch actually numbing the pain from the wounds. His breath trailed along her legs and she clenched her jaw tightly. Were her feelings of lust really appropriate at a time like this? " Nice thigh tatt." Her smirk returned.

"T-thought you weren't gonna look." She said playfully. He shrugged.

"Kinda hard to miss." With much effort she rolled her eyes at him. Ellie let him slip his arm under hers as he helped her step into the steaming hot water. Suddenly her foot slipped and she gasped. "Hey whoa, I got you." He grabbed ahold of her arm before she fell. The water turned a mix color of red, brown and black. Dean steadied her against the wall, before quickly tearing off his jeans and t-shirt, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. He stepped in next to her, pulling her slowly against his bare chest. His warmth mixed with the stream of water calmed every tense muscle she had. His arms felt so good around her. They felt welcoming and forgiving, like everything she had put him through the past couple of weeks no longer mattered.

That's when her tears fell. Salty and unexpected. Elliana, warrior of heaven, saviour of the damned, ruthless torturer, was crying. The shower covered them and she thanked god for that. The last thing she wanted her charge to see was the defeat that came with crying. She leaned into Dean for a moment, letting the hot water wash away everything she had been through the past couple of weeks. The torture, the fighting, the evil and sin. She just needed this moment to hold her thoughts.

Dean felt her press into him, as if trying to find comfort. He closed his eyes trying to fight the familiar anger that arose within him. He never noticed how small and fragile her vessel actually was. He's been used to seeing her as a fiercem warrior that didn't take shit from anyone. His hands rested on her lower back and he could still see blood draining from her incisions. It only made him angrier, and his right arm began to ache. He felt a burning sensation course through his veins, as if his body was gearing up for a fight. But as soon as it appeared, it vanished when he felt Ellie's hand slide onto his cheek. He leaned into her touch, every thought of revenge and anarchy slipping from his mind. It was as if she felt the evil begin to surface inside him, and her touch simply demolished it. He could tell she just needed him to be strong and stay calm.

And for her, he did.

Dean walked out of Ellie's room after he had bandaged her up and laid her in bed. His mind was still replaying the events of tonight. Blood. Everywhere. Just so much blood. He knew normally angels could just snap their fingers and they'd be instantly be healed. But that bastard used something on her, something powerful. He got lost in his thoughts, wandering towards the living room. He sank into the couch and stared blankly ahead of him trying to access everything.

He could tell she was lying as soon as she excused herself. Something wasn't right. Her entire mood was off. And her defense walls were on high alert. She had a familiar mask on. Unfortunately it was a look he knew all too well. It was the same mask he'd used on Sammy and his father so many times. Showing weakness wasn't in the cards in this family. So he hid behind a mask of 'I'm okay.' and 'Don't worry about it.'.

" Hey man, you good?" Sam's voice brought him back to reality quickly. He shot his brother an unconvincing smile before nodding.

" Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." _No, you aren't, Dean_. The voice in his head began.

"Why are you all wet?" Sam asked curiously as he took a bite of his sandwich.

" I was uh.. in the shower." He as his mind began to lag. Sam nodded slowly.

" Oookay." His brother replied before walking back out and patting Dean's shoulder. " Lemme know when you're ready to talk about it." Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sam had officially become immune to his bullshit.

Sam walked into the library, setting his food next to laptop. He scanned down some of the sites indicating some sort of clue about this so called scroll. He sighed as most of his usual sources came up blank. He took another bite of his food and tried once more, his finger hitting letters left and right.

" Do you mind not chewing like the animal you are?" Ami said, her eyes not leaving the page of her book. Sam sighed and clenched his jaw in aggravation. Her weeks of being here was putting him on edge. He missed the silence and alone time he got when researching.

" Do you mind turning off your sonic hearing for 10 minutes so I can finish?" Sarcasm dripped from each word. She snorted.

" Like I'd listen to your insufferable kind," she murmured.

" I'm sorry my kind? Was it not your kind that possessed me and killed in my name?" Anger bellowed from within. She snorted.

" Was it not your brother that jump-started the apocalypse?" Ami slammed her book shut. "I don't trust you people. You have only ever taken from my father and the greed is disgusting. Not even a prayer of thanks-"

" You mean the guy who abandoned us in the start of the seals being broken instead of fixing it?" Sam sat forward. "I've been possessed, used and hurt by your kind more than I know. You're just as bad as us." He growled and Ami narrowed her eyes.

" That's because your fate was decided for you centuries before. You don't have a choice. The only reason I am helping your brother is because of Ellie and Cas. Otherwise I wouldn't even think of coming near you-"

"You seemed comfortable enough to live down here away from your brothers and sisters for years." He interjected. Ami paused and looked down.

" Nowhere will ever be home for me," she said quietly. "I just chose the less dicated option. You humans have it so good. Free will, emotions, life. We are bound by chains the day of our creation. We are raised to watch you people get whatever the hell you want." Sam watched her intently as she looked down, upset. " I wish I could feel what your kind does.. Ellie can because she's been on earth for thousands of years. Cas can because he became accustomed to you. I want to be able to have that."

A silence settled between the two. Sam could tell she seemed genuine, no matter how jealous she sounded. And although he couldn't stand most angels, not all of them wanted to be robots anymore. Some of them truly wanted to become accustomed to human ways.

" What's it like?" Ami's words broke through his thoughts and he looked up at her curiously.

" What's what like?" She bit her lip nervously.

" Love?" He gulped completely taken aback by her question. How do you describe love to someone who doesn't even understand emotions ?

" It's... it's like." He took a deep breath and tried to find the words. Then his thoughts fell onto jess. " It's like being unbelievably happy and optimistic even though it's pouring rain outside. Or it's a feeling of never being alone, knowing that no matter what situation you're in, someone's going to be there for you when you need them. It's like fighting and laying out all your anger on the table then turning around 5 minutes later and talking as though you hadn't wanted to rip each other's throats out seconds ago." He bit back a slight lump in his throat. " It's someone who will be there for you at your worse, and your best." Shockingly enough, he watched Ami smile warmly.

" That sounds beautiful," she said softly, her eyes never leaving him. " You must've really loved her."

Sam nodded solemnly.

"She was one of the greatest things that ever happened to me... I've only ever been in love twice. And both times, I couldn't even explain my happiness. Sometimes... Sometimes I wish I had that back." he trailed off looking away.

"Is that what you feel when you kiss someone?" Sam's head shot up.

"Whoa whoa, you've never kissed anyone? Like... ever?" Ami immediately tensed up in defense.

"I didn't exactly want to, now did I?" She said, her cheeks flushing red.

" My first kiss was with this girl Amy Pond." He smiled to himself, musing over the idea.

"It's just a stupid kiss." Ami said. "Does it even mean anything?"

" Well, your first kiss should be with someone you like." She narrowed her eyes confused. Sam sighed knowing it was pointless even telling her about this." You need to feel attracted to them, like if you find them interesting or something."

"Did you find this Amy appealing?"

"Well yeah. That's why we kissed. It was a gesture to her that I found her pretty and I enjoyed her company." He explained. Ami smiled to herself quickly before accepting his answer. Sam turned back to his computer as Ami put her book on the table and stood up. "Where are you..." She slowly walked towards him and leaned down. Her lips pressed against his gently before she deepened it a bit. Her tongue explored the opening of his mouth. She pulled away steadily letting sam catch his breath. For a first kiss that felt a bit too experienced, Sam thought to himself.

"You lied to me, didn't you?" His eyes locked with hers.

"If it makes you feel any better, definitely the best kiss I've ever had," she said before winking and walking out of the room. Too lost in his mind, he didn't notice his brother had been standing in the doorway.

"Dude. Nice." Dean said, a smug look on his face. Sam shot a glare at him before running his hand through his hair and attempted to put whatever just happened to furthest part of his brain.


	10. Chapter 9 (Rewritten)

It didn't take long, maybe 2 weeks for Ami and Sam to get together. Of course, Sam being modest as all hell chose to keep it underwraps as much as possible so not to make things awkward. He wasn't really one for PDA but Ami was the complete opposite. Ellie immediately knew and Dean happened to witness their first kiss. Castiel was still... completely oblivious. So here they sat around the kitchen table, Sam next to Ami who was talking aimlessly to Ellie about something she had found in the large library room. Castiel talked quietly to Dean, Sam chiming in every two seconds.

" We should just put a bed in there for you already." Ellie murmured smiling slightly at her friends excitement.

" Well that's a bit unnecessary since I don't sleep." She asked confused.

" It's just a figure of... never mind." She said brushing it off. Suddenly the table jumped and Sam went pale. Everyone turned to him. Ellie quickly caught Ami's smirk before rolling her eyes.

" I uhm... Sorry." Dean looked at his brother as he flushed.

" Sam you look sick. Is something wrong?" Concern filling Castiel's voice.

" NO! I mean... I'm gonna go.. cold shower." His words were stuttered and shaking.

"Are you sure? I can always heal you, it's not a problem." Castiel didn't understand as Dean laughed into his coffee mug. Ellie trying to hide the smile that was threatening her lips. Ami just smugly continued running her hand along the young winchesters inner thigh. Sam stood up abruptly and headed down the hall as fast as his legs would take him.

" I'M gonna go do some.. in depth research." Ami said following after Sam. Castiels tilted his head in confusion. Just then Ellie burst out laughing as did dean.

"I'm confused." Castiel stated. " Why does your brother need to shower in the cold?" He looked between Ellie and Dean, causing them to laugh harder.

" Cas, don't worry about it man." Dean clapped him on the back. Ellie calmed a bit and stood up gathering up the dirty dishes and walked up to the sink. Both dean and cas, watched her as she turned the faucet on and began to wash them.

" Elliana. What are you doing?" Castiel asked. Ellie turned to him and shrugged.

"Cleaning dishes?" She said turning back around.

" Yes I can see that. But why?"

"Because they need to be cleaned." Cas seemed a little taken aback as to why she simply didn't snap her fingers and cleaned them. But he didn't question her any further on the matter.

"Thanks." is all Dean replied before she turned and gave him a small smile over her shoulder. Without thinking Ellie took off her sweater, not wanting to soak up the sleeves. The air in the room thickened suddenly.

"Elliana. What the hell happened to your back?" Castiel's voice was elevated to a harsh yell making her almost cringe. She could feel the anxiety rise in Dean and heard him choke on his coffee.

"Shit." Dean muttered. Within seconds castiel was next to her, anger radiating from him . "cas listen, calm down." The lights of the bunker flickered vigorously mirroring Cas's mood.

"I can explain." Was all she could get out. Dean immediately stood up and ran towards them. Sibling fights never ended nicely. He could only imagine one with powers.

" I said 'calm down,' Cas." He growled. Cas's face hardened and his eyes went a bit dark, striking a sense of fear into dean for a moment.

" You lied to me." His words cut like knives into her. He wasn't even mad at this point, she could tell he was more disgusted with her if anything. She didn't blame him. She was more disgusted with herself. For 2 weeks she hid the healing scars, yet they still remained potent when she examined them in the mirror. All she could remember that night was shame.

" I didn't, Castiel, he's not dead!" She yelled back defensively finally finding her voice.

" YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" She felt her emotions begin to rise and the bunker began to rock a bit under their feet.

"I WAS FINE, CASTIEL! I CAN HANDLE MY GROUND!" She retorted stepping into her brother's face.

Sam and Ami ran into the room. "Oh shit." Ami said quickly. "Ellie relax." She said grabbing her shoulders. " You're gonna flatten the damn bunker-"

"YOUR PRIDE AND SELF RIGHTEOUS ATTITUDE WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY. DO YOU NOT COMPREHEND THAT?!" Castiel's temper echoed as the lights once again flickered. A couple of bulbs could be heard shattering in the background.

" KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" Dean finally pushed his way between the two. They immediately froze at his sudden outburst.

"IT WAS ME CAS, I HELPED HER LIE ABOUT IT." Dean shouted. Cas's eyes widened and Ellie felt Dean reach behind him and subtly touch her hand. And for some odd reason, the blinding rage within her vanished instantly. She felt peaceful.

"Dean, how could you?" Disbelief covered Cas's face.

" Because I knew you'd react like this!" Dean said tightening his jaw.

"IT was him wasn't it." Castiel looked behind dean at Ellie.

" Of course it was him. You think every angel turned that night after he confessed? He's got followers Castiel. And they weren't too pleased with how I tortured their commander." Cas's frown deepened and he looked down.

" They used it on you didn't they." It was a statement that only caught Ami's attention.

" … Where did they even find one." Ami asked in awe, her eyes traveled to her friends back and her mouth dropped. " Oh my god, Elliana... There so... deep."

" Metatron. He gave them his own collection..." Ellie answered distantly.

"I'm sorry what did he give them?" Sam asked joining in.

" An arch blade. It's a very powerful type of angel blade. It was created centuries ago, as archangels were a bit more harder to kill, more powerful. They were mainly used in the torture for higher ranked angels..." Castiel's voice deepened a bit as he looked away.

" But.. we didn't have those when we ganked the rest of you." Dean said trying to assemble the clues.

" She's a bit more powerful than her brothers." Ami finished.

" That's why you were so weak when you came back." Cas couldn't look at her. He didn't have to say it for Ellie to know his exact thoughts at that moment.

" Don't you dare." Ellie warned him. "Don't you dare blame this on yourself. I willingly went for you. You are my brother. It is my job to protect you. And that's what I did." She scolded.

" I don't want anyone hurt in my place-"

" It wasn't in your place. It was my task, I went on my own accord not on your request." Castiel looked to dean, fire filling his eyes.

"Why would you lie to me-"

" He already told you. And I asked him to. It was my place to tell you." She defended.

" Oh? When exactly is the right time to tell me you practically died on my behalf-" The words seeped slowly into Dean's mind. _Die_. She could've died up there. She had been up there longer than she had been gone down on Earth. And the way she came back, shredded and carved up like some chew toy ... it practically broke him. How could this angel he met only weeks ago, have such an effect on him?

"Let me see them." The sudden statement form Cas earned everyone's attention in the room.

" No." She replied defiantly.

" I said, let me see them." Their eyes locked in a devious stare before she reluctantly turned and slid up her tank top. Castiel observed each red elevated scar, running his hand over them. Ellie turned back around and watch him stare blankly at her. God she hated when he was emotionless. She could never figure him out. Without warning the sound of feathers filled the air and he was gone. She let out a frustrated noise and slammed her fist onto the counter.

"He's infuriating." She muttered. Dean swallowed his eyes catching the sight of her scars for the first time since he'd stitched her up. They were a strong reminder of how fragile she really was, no matter how strong she comes off as. But it also reminded him of how he'd almost lost her. Sam cleared his throat.

" I'm gonna go finish inside." He said leaving and taking Ami with him. Dean leaned against the counter, his mouth covered by his hand. A stance he only took when in deep thought. It was something Ellie had taken note on.

" Dean, I'm unable to read you right now so say what you're going to say." She said defeatedly. He sighed and rubbed at his face.

" He's right to be pissed." She looked up at him in shock.

" Are you serious?" She backed away slightly, feeling a bit betrayed.

"Ellie, for fuck sake, you got sliced up and almost bled out in your bathroom. And you didn't think twice about it.. you went on as if it was just a normal thing and didn't bother to even think to tell him!... or me for that matter." He argued.

" IT WAS FOR HIS OWN GOOD." She yelled attempting to convince herself more then him.

" Oh please, don't fucking preach to my choir. I was wrong for lying to him for you." He shook his head. "In this family we trust one another. And I broke that trust with him just now." Ellie watched Dean's soul radiate different colors as his emotions went crazy. Aggravated, she grabbed her sweater and headed to the exit. "Where are you going?" Dean's eyes followed her intensely. " Elliana-" But she slammed the bunker door making him jump a bit.

Xxx

How does one settle from anger? Its an odd emotion that she will never get used to no matter how many times she's been on this earth. She's accustomed to human emotion, but it's not something she always wanted to show in her.

She stood in the cold, the snow once again falling quietly around her. Her anger was quickly replaced with sadness. Deep and hurtful sadness. She closed her eyes trying to keep herself in control. She was a warrior angel for heaven's sake. This is not how she supposed to react. Her emotions were overpowering her every move lately. It was something she needed to re introduce to herself. The power of free will could be so overwhelming sometimes. Having the power of choice on your side was opening doors to such temptation. And it also led to wrong decisions.

Confused and scared she walked out to the field in front of the bunker door. It was vast and open, enough room for her to do what she hadn't done in a long time. She took a breath and released her striking raven black silver tipped wings. It had been too long since she revealed her wings in the open like this, the cool winter air flowed through them ruffling her feathers, making her smile.

" I almost forgot what they looked like." Castiel's voice echoed from behind her. She turned around swiftly and noticed he had released his black wings as well. Aside from how broken they were, they still took her breath away .

" You as well brother." her words were soft and kind, as if they hadn't wanted to smite each other moments before. She watched him walked towards her, his footprints imprinting on the fresh falling snow. Without warning his arms wrapped her in a comforting embrace. She had to get used to hugs again, as she had been so far gone for awhile, she almost forgot the simple gesture that made her feel safety.

" I worry for you. You're becoming reckless again." he said gently.

" I know. I just needed to help you. You are my brother, and the only angel I trust aside from Ami. Keeping you and dean safe..." She trailed off. " Do you ever get used to it?"

" The emotions? Yes. They can be sporadic and lethal at times. But nothing you can't handle. Your body becomes acquainted to the manner of setting up each emotion for each different situation.." She nodded in understanding. " I wish you hadn't done what you did for me." He bowed his head, unable to look her in the eyes.

" I wish you would learn to stop being a martyr."Castiel, watched as she placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "You were created to fight for heaven, Cas, not burrow away in self pity..." She tried to find more words. " dean is right. You are... family. And that term means a lot to all of you. And as I recall, family's trust each other." Dean's words echoed in her mind, making it easier to explain to her brother just how important he was to her.

"He's a very wise man." Castiel's lips curved into thoughtful smile.

" Yes, our father made one good choice before his disappearance."Ellie ran a hand through her hair. "He found us a good righteous man and picked the right angel to raise him from the pit."

" Is it odd? To transition from a warrior of the garrisons, who has fought all these wars to a guardian angel?" Ellie sighed and shrugged, contemplating her answer.

" Dean seems like a whole new kind of war to be honest." Castiel let out a hollow laugh.

"I second that. It must feel good to stretch them out." He gestured to her still expanded wings. She nodded happily.

" It had been too long." Castiel let out a chuckle,

" I agree. That bunker can get a bit cramped. I'm surprised the boys have stayed in one place these past weeks." He mused crossing his arms.

"Yeah they seem pretty content. Kind of odd behaviour considering their lifestyle." Ellie walked towards the door of the bunker. "Especially, because I doubt Sam will be going anywhere with Ami around." She watched her brother tilt his head.

" Cas, are you that oblivious to everything around you?" She said jokingly as he opened the door.

" I see what I need to. What does Ami have to do with keeping Sam arou-" He stopped his sentence as realization clouded his mind. " Oh." He replied, blushing deeply. Ellie laughed at him lightly.

" My words exactly."

" Our father won't approve."

" I don't think he has that kind of control over us anymore, but if he did im sure he'd much rather her be with bookworm Winchester then the partygoer. Especially because had she chose Dean as her playmate, we'd all be what humans refer to as deep shit."

"Do you believe what she's doing is wise?" Concern filling his voice.

"Sam will tame remind me of yin and yang. They balance one another really well." As they walked into the living room ellie shook out the dusted snow In her hair.

"I can see that." He replied after a moment of silence. " I'm going to retire to my room. Dean has installed a tv and said I should preoccupy myself this show he recommended.. I believe it was called Dr. Sexy. Something about sexy cowboy boots, not sure I understand but..." He trailed off before Ellie snorted and shook her head.

" Yeah you have fun with that." She said sarcastically before Cas walked over and embraced her.

" All I want from you is truth Elliana... you are family as well. And trust is what we live on." She watched as her brother headed towards his room down the hall. She slowly sat down taking in his words. Trust. It had become a foreign concept to her when she was imprisoned by her brothers. It was a word that really didn't mean much to her anymore. Castiel was the only one she had left trust with, but somehow she felt herself trusting dean more and more each day. Especially after he cared for her when he didn't have to. All these thoughts were confusing and overwhelming to her. Suddenly, the silence in the bunker was becoming deafening. Ellie stood up and walked towards the radio flipping it on. She leaned against the counter, smiling at the familiar melody filling the room.

"_There are places I remember.. all my life though some have changed. Some have gone and some remain and I know I'll often stop and think about them.." _Sometimes all she needed was a good song to calm her down.


	11. Chapter 10 (Rewritten)

It became a routine for her-walking the halls during the late night and early morning hours. She'd explore through the many rooms that the bunker held, and there were _plenty_ to place was bigger than the 'friggen white house' as Dean would put it. Cas would retreat to his room and watch TV till all hours of the night, Sam and Ami would certainly keep themselves occupied, and Dean would read until his body forced him to crash. So to entertain the many lonely hours, she'd roam the halls.

She was an hour in and she felt herself not up to the task tonight, so she decided TV was the next best option. She headed towards the living room. Dean had set one up in there the other day, complaining that it was to much like a library in here and he wanted to to feel more homely. Ellie smiled at the memory of him throwing a small bitch fit about it and running to a 24-hour Walmart. Although Sam and Cas seemed unfazed by his little outbursts here and there, she found them somewhat adorable. He was cute when he got all flustered and frustrated. As Ellie passed Ami's room, she noticed the empty bed, which only meant it was Sam's turn tonight. As she walked past Cas's room, she could hear the reality tv show echoing behind his closed door. _Figures_, she thought. He'd been on a binge since 9pm last night.

Ellie made to pass Dean's room next when suddenly an uneasy feeling washed over her. She felt... nauseous and lightheaded, grabbing the wall next to her for support. The taste of copper covered her mouth making her cough. She turned her head and noticed Dean's door was slightly ajar and she could hear him tossing and turning violently in his sheets.

Ellie pushed the door open and made her way next to his side. The sound of his increased heart rate beat in her ears, and the sweat pouring down his face indicated that he was having another night terror. She quickly got down on her knees and laid a hand on his cheek. Suddenly his breathing slowed and she felt him calm under her touch. Even though he was deep in sleep, she knew he was a bit more at peace with her presence. She tried to enter his mind but for some reason she was blocked out, like a wall keeping her away. She felt helpless as she watched him shake a bit, his sweat increasing. All she could do now was try and ease whatever pain he was mentally in.

"Shhh," she whispered, using her softest tone. "You're okay." She jumped a bit when she felt a hand grip hers tightly. She made to get up and grab a towel from the bathroom when she felt a tug almost take her back down.

"N-no. S-stay," he murmured. His voice was raspy and strained, as if he had been silently crying for hours. She frowned at the desperation in his words. She placed her other hand on his forehead, he was still asleep and still in his dream.

"I am, I will be right back." She whispered. He seemed satisfied with her answer and reluctantly let her go. She ran into his bathroom and quickly grabbed any dry towel she could find. After rinsing it in chilled water, she made her way back towards his bed.

He had managed to curl up more tightly into a ball, and she eased her way down next to him. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel imposed upon, so keeping him asleep was the best plan. Gently, she dabbed at his flushed cheeks and laid the cool rag on his head. Dean slowly unwinded from his tight position and relaxed a bit. Ellie had only read about night tremors, being more common in younger children with traumatizing situations. But Dean? She didn't exactly push the idea of considering he's been through more than enough traumatic experiences to gain night tremors. To be honest, she surprised he didn't develop them the night his mother died all those years ago.

A couple of hours and three Enochian lullabies later, his aura started to glow its usual blue shimmer and she smiled at the sight. He was final sleeping peacefully.

Ellie made to get up and leave when she felt Dean's clammy hand intertwine with hers, holding them protectively. A small shock radiated through her hand and she jumped. _What the hell?_ She thought, confused. _Why did that keep happening?_ Almost every time she had touched him, she'd felt a pang of electricity spread through her and warm her. She could still hear Dean's soft breathing, so luckily it didn't wake him. Swiftly, Ellie untangled their fingers and she headed for the exit, glancing back at him once more.

4:00 am. It was 4 in the effin morning, as Ellie sat amongst her thoughts in the quiet living room. She kept replaying the scene of Dean's hand interlocking with hers. And that spark. That weird electric feeling she got when they touched. Did he get it to? Was it a side effect of being his guardian? She knew there connection was powerful, she had felt the moment she got within even a mile of him. And that moment, she felt his emotions when she was near his room. What was happening to hers?

Suddenly she heard a thump near the front door. Her eyes shot to the stairs and In the pitch black she could just barely make out a tall figure attempting to open it. She narrowed her eyes and attempted to identify who it was.

"Shit." That was all Ellie needed to know it was Dean. She heard the door shut behind him softly. What the hell was he doing leaving at 4 am? Bars were closed along with strip clubs and any other place he'd be trying to escape to. Without another thought, she closed her eyes and flew into the passenger of his Impala.

–

Dean slid in, not noticing her yet as he tossed his duffle in the back seat. When he went put the key in the ignition when he finally saw her and nearly jumped out of his skin, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Fuck!" He said, covering his face. "Why, WHY! Why?!" He groaned, slamming his hands down.

"You know, 4:00 am isn't exactly prime time binge drinking hour," Ellie replied cooly. He mumbled something before turning to her.

"Please get out." She tilted her head. "Stop with the damn head thing, you look like Cas. Who I am also trying to escape from, out-"

"No." Her word wasn't malicious or challenging. It was a simple just no. "Where are you going?"

" I need a case, Ell. I can't sit in this goddamn place anymore," he said impatiently. His forehead

rested on the steering wheel between his hands.

" So dipping in the middle of the night alone, with no back up, is the best plan?"

"Well it freakin worked on Cas-"

" I'm not Cas. I'm Ellie, and my senses towards you are slightly more in tune than his." She rolled her eyes.

" Get out. I need to get on the road."

"What about Sam?" She asked curiously. Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes before leaning back.

" What about him, Ellie?"

" Does he not hunt with you anymore?"

"No, Sammy can stay home. He doesn't need to leave right now. I need to just gank something and get back-"

"So it's about your urges again...does it have anything to do with your nightmares?" He groaned and then realization struck. He turned to her narrowing his eyes.

" It was you.. you.. you were in my freakin dream?!" Ellie could feel the anger radiate from him.

" I'm only trying to help you-"

"Please don't. Just go. I need to do this case and fast"

" Then I shall join you if you don't want Sam and Cas around." Dean clenched his jaw tightly, everything in him tensed up. She could tell he was trying to keep his temper down.

"I ain't going anywhere with you here so." He said crossing his arms like a child and leaning back. Luckily for her, her patience level was quite high so she could more than willingly sit here till the sun rose for all she gave a crap. Dean, however, was fidgety as hell and ready to throw a fit. He was clearly beyond his normal agitation level. "Why do you wanna come huh? It's a freaking salt and burn-"

" A what?" As many times as she's been around hunters, she's never really been on a hunt before. She was always fascinated about their work, especially when they had no powers and still managed to kick monsters' asses.

" A ghost for Christ sake-" Ellie's head shot towards him warningly with his use of terminology and he faltered a bit. "For fuck sake.. Listen it's not that big of a deal-"

" Dean, you're not exactly stable."

" Oh okay, it's about the mark." He sighed; she could feel his emotions. She was about to crack him.

" No, not at all."

" Angels are terrible liars, Ellie, and I can now see Archangels are as well." He grumbled.

" I'm not stopping you. I'm accompanying you," she said softly. After a few minutes, she heard his sigh of defeat.

" Fine, don't get in the freakin way." He started the Impala, and she gave him a triumph smile. He rolled his eyes as he sped onto the dirt road.

Xxxx

Five hours of driving was nothing for Ellie, but she was still confused as to why Dean was so opposed to just flying. He lectured her for about an hour on the subject before she once again asked, still lost on the reasoning.

" Ellie, you don't arrive at a freaking case like Arnold Schwarzenegger busting down a damn door, okay? You need to be stealthy about things, you need to adapt to human ways before we get caught," he said as they walked towards his newly acquired motel room. She followed in pursuit as he slid in the card and unlocked the door. He carried a rather professional looking suit and a bag filled with other odd items. He tossed the duffel on the bed and Ellie sunk into the table and chairs. Dean quickly disappeared into the bathroom without another word.

" I thought you were hunting a ghost, Dean? What does perfectly crafted JCREW business attire have to do with.." He emerged from from behind the dingy door, not paying mind to the fact he was half naked in front of her. The last time she saw him like this she was to beaten and broken to comprehend what was actually happening. But now, she was completely awake and aware of everything, including the toned lines of his muscles. She trailed off, her lips slightly parted. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as her mouth became dry and her hands became clammy.

" Jeeze, Cas never asked this many questions. What'd they have you locked up a freaking vault up there?" He asked pulling the suit from his protective plastic,not looking at her.

" Not a vault per say..." She whispered as he once again disappeared to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, Dean walked out dressed in his business wear. Ellie had to refrain from biting her lip as her heart increased and her breath almost caught. The blazer fit him so well as did the tightly tucked white dress shirt and the slim lined black slacks. She watched him adjust his blue and black striped tie in the mirror above the tv.

" What, do I look bad or something?" He asked, giving her an amused smile after noticing her expression in the reflection. She quickly looked away, feeling the red in her cheeks. Had she really been staring that obviously?

" N-no. Actually I was gonna say you... you clean up quite well." She avoided eye contact. His lips curl into a smirk.

" Thanks." He said, winking dramatically as she rolled her eyes. " No offense, but you might wanna you know..."

"Might want to.. what?" She looked at him, puzzled.

" You need to change." he stated matter of factly.

"Whats wrong with the way I'm dressed?" She looked down at her perfectly coordinated outfit of choice.

" You need to look like you're legit." He sighed at her confused expression. " Ell, you need to look like you're in the FBI, not some freakin Macy's commercial."

" I understand." She snapped her fingers, and within seconds she was in black skinny dress pants, black tall boots and a dark green dress shirt. She pulled on her black waist coat and examined herself in the mirror. "Better?" She asked Dean, looking for a sign of his approval. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he nodded.

"Show off." He grumbled making Ellie smile.

Xxxxx

Ellie and Dean pulled up to the police station, and parked on the side. As Ellie made to get out, Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her back in.

"What?" she asked. Dean opened his glove compartment and searched around a bit.

" You need a cover..." he replied, grabbing hold of a black folder. He smiled and opened it checking something. "Here, put this in your pocket." Ellie took it, confused, and flipped it open.

" Dean... how did you-" Her eyes went wide as she noticed a photo of herself next to a shiny gold FBI badge.

" Sammy had them made up a couple weeks ago. Not sure why, something about being cautious or some crap..." He mumbled not really paying attention. When he didn't hear a reply he looked up to see her smiling a bit to herself. "What?"

" You were planning on having me come on hunts with you?" Dean's cheeks tinted a slight red color and he looked away.

"N-no, It... it's just in case you needed it and now you do so." He quickly slid out of the Impala and pocketed his own. Ellie gave him a small smirk before he rolled his eyes defensively at her. "Listen you have to put on a real business front okay? No stuttering or anything. You gotta be real stiff, make it look like you're the real-"

"Dean, please. I can handle this," she said reassuringly. Dean silently prayed she wasn't lying, considering the time he took Cas on his first hunt and he ended up looking constipated and confused the entire time. When they reached the doors, Dean entered first followed by a confident Ellie. The officer at the front desk looked up and eyed them skeptically.

"FBI," Dean said as he and Ellie pulled out their IDs. The officer nodded in acknowledgement.

"Can I help ya'll?" She asked.

" Yeah can we speak to your supervisor? it's about the Crysler case." Dean said, glancing around.

" What's the FBI looking into a case like that one?" the officer replied, stepping down from the desk and leading them towards the back.

" We'd rather not go into detail." Dean gave her a small smile before thanking her. He turned and looked back at Ellie. "Show time," he whispered before they both entered the office.

Xxx

As Dean and Ellie left the station, dean went over what the chief had told them. They got back into the Impala and Dean sat for a moment gathering his thoughts.

"But what the hell does this ghost want." He murmured. "Three rich ass men dead in three days." Ellie looked through the folder they got, going over every detail.

" Well look at this, the night before their death, they all visited some weird bar called Daisy Dukes. " Dean grabbed the paper and read over it. His smile grew wide and he looked back up at her in amusement. " What?.."

" Daisy Dukes is a topless bar," he said smugly. Ellie's face fell immediately.

" You're joking." He shook his head, slightly over excited.

"Not even a little." He said, pulling away from the station. Ellie groaned inwardly. "Guess we're going to a boob bar!"

"Yay." she mumbled, crossing her arms.

Xxx

When they arrived at the bar, Dean and Ellie were shocked to see the state of the place. Especially because all the vic's were basically millionaires. It looked like it was ready to collapse in on itself.

" This looks promising." Dean said sarcastically.

"God this can't be a proper work place." Ellie whispered as she and Dean stepped out of the impala. They both took a deep breath and headed towards the beat up door being guarded by a large bouncer.

"FBI, I'd like to ask your girls a couple of questions." Dean asked, tightening his jaw. He and Ellie pulled out their badges once more before the bouncer gave a nod and let them in. The inside was even more traumatizing than the outside. The smells of smoke and alcohol filled their noses. Ellie waved her hand in front of her face trying to clear her vision. She noticed Dean's eyes scanning over almost every girl that walked past. Typical. But something in the pit of her stomach heated up. Suddenly a feeling of irritation came over her.

"Will you try and focus?" Ellie narrowed her eyes and smacked his shoulder. He grabbed his arm and rubbed it.

"R-right," he replied quickly. Suddenly one of the waitresses with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes walked towards them. She smiled at Dean mischievously and licked her lips.

"Can I get you anything, sweetie?" she asked seductively, running her hand down his tie. He gulped and tried to keep his professional composure. Once again, Ellie felt the pit in her stomach and she

attempted to refrain herself from smacking the girl across the face.

" Actually yes, you can get us your manager." Ellie replied, hotly bringing them both back to reality. The blonde gave a displeased look and nodded. Dean felt Ellie's gaze baring into him, and he's pretty sure if looks could kill, she'd be dragging his ass back to hell personally. He cleared his throat and straightened his suit out avoiding her stare. He noticed her cross her arms and narrow her eyes at the retreating waitress.

' And you're telling me to be professional?" She spat before walking towards the back, not even bothering to wait for him. He sped up to get next to her trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Ell I'm a guy, it's in my nature, lighten up a bit.." He muttered, his eyes darting every which way.

"Women are not for your personal playtime, Winchester." Ellie chastised, throwing a glare in his direction.

"Do I dare detect some jealousy?" A smug smile played on his lips. Ellie stopped dead in her tracks. Yup, that had to be what she was feeling before, but like hell she'd let him know that.

"Don't think so highly of yourself." She snorted. Dean's smile fell and she could've sworn she saw a bit of hurt in his eyes before he stood tall and walked past her without another word.

They arrived at a backroom covered in black paint and concrete floors, accompanied with the smell of high levels of nicotine and whiskey. Dean knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for an answer and walked right in.

" Mr. Walker, we're with the FBI , mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Ellie started flipping her badge open then shut. Dean pursed his lips, admiring her sudden take of control. Damn I guess she can do it, he thought black leather chair behind the desk swiveled to face them.

"Agents, may I offer you something?" Walker said gesturing to his private bar. Ellie and Dean shook there heads. " So what can I do for you?"

"Would you say you're good at recognizing faces? Like some of your regulars? " Ellie crossed her arms as Walker nodded slowly, pressing the tips of his fingers together.

" Perhaps. Is something wrong?"

"You could say that, three of your regulars ended up dead the past three days. And they each happened to be at your bar the night before their murders." Dean finished, standing next to Ellie. Walker nodded again and sighed.

Dean laid out the photos in front of the man and he frowned.

" Ah yes, Ben, James and Elliot. The all had a very odd taste for my girls."

"Such as?" Dean pressed on.

"They used to come in for one specific service girl, I believer her name was Chloe. Very beautiful brunette with amber eyes. One of my favorite employees." The man trailed off. "But I figured they'd leave after she had gone missing about a month ago." Ellie shot a look to Dean.

" Do you have a file by any chance?" The man nodded and pulled out a blue folder. Dean made to grab it but he pulled it away a smirk playing on his lips.

" Uh, I don't think so pretty boy. This has a cost to it." Ellie could sense Dean's anger rise.

"We're federal agents. We don't do blackmail." Dean snarled and Ellie narrowed her eyes at the man.

" Please boy, I know fake IDs when I see them. Besides, it's a small cost to pay for a possible heroic action on your part."

"What do you want?" Curiousity getting the best of the hunter. The man's lips curled up deviously and his eyes landed on Ellie. She made a face of disgust at him as she realized what he was implying. Dean shot a look between the two before he walked around the desk, digging his fingers around the man's throat.

" You grimey rat bastard." Dean said his grip tightening. The man began to gasp for air. "Apologize, you arrogant piece of shit." His words were low and dangerous. Dean's rage radiated and ellie watched his soul blacken. Suddenly she noticed faint red glow through the jacket of his right arm. "So help me, I will break every bone in your little body" He growled.

"Dean-" Ellie said warningly, suddenly the man coughed and mumbled something.

" What was that?" Dean asked sarcastically, pulling at his ear. When the words 'I'm sorry' slipped from the man's blue tinted lips, Dean released his death grip. He grabbed the blue folder and walked towards Ellie placing his hand on her lower back and leading her towards the exit.

Xxxxx

The drive back to the motel was more than slightly tense. It was down right scary. The color of dean's beautiful blue soul was an angry blood red. This wasn't normal anger, it was almost animalistic. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and his knuckles whitened. Every once in a while the street lamps would light the care up and she noticed his hardened emotionless expression.

"Dean.." Ellie started. She watched him rub at his face.

"That disgusting sick bastard." He muttered his eyes still glued to the road.

"It's fine." She tried to reassure him. She knew this world wasn't just filled with decent people.

"Elliana. It's not fine." She sighed, knowing it was just better for him to let out his frustrations. The drive was longer then it felt, but they finally made it to the hotel. As they entered, Dean immediately tossed his keys on the kitchenette and started to undress.

" No good skeevy friggen asshole." Dean continued mumbling. Ellie watched him pull off his blazer then began undoing the buttons on his shirt, once again leaving her staring at his naked torso. Half of her wished he'd stop getting undressed in front of her like she was invisible, but the other half kind wished he'd never stop. He shook his head and continued talking to himself. "And the worst part is, I couldn't kill him. I wanted to watch the goddamn light drain from his eyes." He said turning to Ellie. She wasn't even aware he was still talking, her mind occupied by other things. "Ellie?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She immediately snapped out of her trance, praying he didn't notice her staring again.

"S-sorry. What?" She asked, a bit flustered. _Good, he didn't notice_, she thought in relief.

" Alright, I'm gonna catch my four hours. You gonna like... fly somewhere or?" He asked pulling off his dress pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. It took all her willpower to keep her eyes trained on his.

" I uhm. I can go sit in the car if it makes you uncomfortable." She heard him let out a laugh before he shook his head.

" Nah you can stay, just please don't watch me sleep." He chuckled lightly. She nodded with a small smile and flipped through a couple pages of the newspaper on the she heard his light snoring she settled a bit more. After about an hour, she felt his emotions shift and frowned. She heard him whimper a bit and within seconds, she was at his side, her hand gently placed on his forehead. He relaxed a bit before sitting up straight and gasping for air. Ellie watched him sadly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry I felt you having a nightmare. You were... you were suffering." He gulped and rubbed the sweat from his face.

"Y-yeah. I know don't worry about it." He said softly. He was silent for a moment before unsurely turning to her," This is gonna sound kinda weird but... could you just lay next to me? They seem to ease up when you're around." He grumbled looking down.

"Of course." She whispered. She stood up and kicked off her shoes and then her coat. He laid back down slowly and she crawled under the covers, giving him proper space. She once again listened to the sound of his peaceful breathing before she herself closed her eyes.

Xxxx

She didn't think he realized it, but she kinda hoped he did. Dean's arm was lazily wrapped around her waist, and his head was buried slightly between her shoulder blades ,she couldn't help but smile. His soul had been the most calm she's ever seen it. His soft and steady breathing was like music to her ears. She loved that he was able to sleep comfortably, especially when she was around.

He stirred a bit before cracking an eye open and noticing her. She wasn't looking at him or anything, just laying there her eyes closed. Just because angels don't sleep didn't mean they relax every once in a while. He noticed where he placed his arm sometime during the night and quickly pulled away sitting up quickly. He sleepily mumbled an apology and ran to the bathroom. Her smile faded to a frown, was showing affection so hard for him? She heard him walk back out and start to pack his bag. She turned over and sat up, trying to access what he was thinking.

"S-sorry must've thought you were like a pillow or something..." He trailed off, avoiding eye contact. She shrugged and slowly got up from the bed.

" It didn't bother me." She said quietly giving him a reassuring smile and squeezing his arm. Was that to flirty? At this point she really didn't care at all. There was no denying their bond was becoming stronger. She just hoped he was feeling the same.

Xxxxx

They had managed to burn the bones as dean referred to it. Turns out a very vengeful ghost of Danielle Merrik was taking out the men that had been taking advantage of her when she was alive. Dean didn't really want to burn her bones, wanting to let her get revenge on all the men who treated her like an animal more than a human. Once again the ride home to the bunker was silent, the radio playing a variety of rock music. Sometimes, Dean would humming to the lyrics. She felt Dean's soul and it had returned to its blue shimmer. She couldn't help but look his way every so often, smiling at how carefree he seemed when it was just him and the open road.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He asked, amused. Ellie shrugged.

"Your soul. It's lighting up with such radiant and vibrant colors." His eyes widened.

" I forgot you can see that..." He whispered. "So what else can you see that I can't?"

" My wings for starters." She said looking out the window casually.

"What do yours look like?" She knew he meant it was a conversation starter, but she could feel his curiosity. She smiled.

"They are black with silver tips. They expand well over 50 ft on each side." She heard him whistle inwardly.

"Damn, thats pretty crazy. No wonder demons smoke out when they see you." Ellie laughed.

" Well I can be intimidating." He snorted and she shot him a look. "Excuse me, do you think otherwise?"

" I've only seen you loose your shit once, and the poor guys penthouse paid the price. But you don't seem so scary when you're not mad." He shrugged. If he only knew what she was really like. What she had been created for. A warrior of heaven. A beacon of instant fear to anyone who crossed her path. Her brothers saw it. That's why she was locked away for so many years. Her quietness caught his attention.

" I didn't mean to offend you or anything-"

"No not at all. I was just lost in a thought." She said reassuringly. He nodded and turned back to the road, the sounds of Journey filling the speakers.


	12. Chapter 11 (Rewritten)

Dean held the door open for Ellie as they entered the bunker quietly. The lights were dim and buzzing quietly. As they walked towards the kitchen, dean tossing his bag on the couch, they were quickly met with a rather frazzled and disturbed Castiel.

"Cas, man what the hell happened?" Dean asked as Cas looked at him trying to find the words.

"Where have you two been?" He asked frantically running his hand through his hair.

"Cas we went on a hunt I left you like 3 messages."Dean said rolling his eyes brushing off his friend's concern. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Ellie you want one?" She shrugged and he handed her one. Cas paced about the floor." Alright what happened? Where's Sammy?"

"He... They..." Cas stumbled with his words as Dean leaned against the counter.

"He they what Cas? Gotta give me more friggen details then that." He said rolling his eyes and sipping his drink.

" These walls are paper thin, Dean. My television couldn't go any louder..." His thoughts trailed off before Dean smiled wildly. He suddenly burst out laughing so hard he had to put his beer on the table and bend over to catch his breath. Cas narrowed his eyes at his friend before once again becoming uncomfortable. Ellie attempted to figure out exactly what was happening before Cas spoke again. " The iniquity in this bunker." With that, Ellie began laughing instantly along with Dean, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"C-Cas, I can't-" Dean tried to stop laughing but failed miserably when he caught Castiel's eyes again.

"It's not funny, Dean, 3 days straight!" That comment ensued Ellie's laughter even more so." You two are such children." Dean caught his breath and stood up. He placed a hand on cas's shoulder and chuckled a bit before taking a deep breath.

"Non stop?" Cas's face paled at the remark. " Nice Sammy, nice." He said wiping at his eyes.

"I'm coming on the hunt next time Dean, it was horrible." Dean grabbed his beer and sipped at it a few times.

" I thought you were over modesty Cas, you banged April remember?" Ellie spit her beer and looked at her brother wide eyed.

"Castiel, you didn't." She asked in shock wiping at her mouth.

"I was human... I didn't... I didn't realize who she was Elliana." Cas whispered his cheeks turning pink.

"You had protection right?" She asked in a mother like tone. He went to answer but Dean interrupted with a smirk.

"He had the angel blade." Ellie covered her face.

" Shit Cas, seriously?" He glared at her.

" It was my personal choice, Elliana." he looked at Dean. " And yes, Dean I am over it however, 3 days is a very long time to be... fornicating." Dean shuddered at the word.

" Really? Just say having sex. Jesus chr-" He stopped mid word, earning glares from both angels. He held hands up in mock defense. " sorry, holy crap."

"I can't believe you had sex with her Castiel. A reaper really?" Ellie said shaking her head.

" Hey don't attack the guy he didn't know, besides I'm sure you made your line of bad one night stands." Dean defended him. Ellie quickly looked away and fiddled with her beer bottle. Dean eyed her in shock. " You're shitting me right, you're a virgin? How is that even possible your older then him." Ellie narrowed her eyes at him.

"The choices are a bit numbered behind bars. And I'm not a total virgin. I just haven't... you know in like a thousand years or so." Dean snorted. "What's your problem now?"

"You weren't locked up your whole life. Don't make excuses." he stated jokingly.

" I've been busy if you must know, I didn't have time to go about banging every hot guy I saw." She said crossing her arms.

"Do you even remember how awesome sex is?" Dean laughed. "Its gotten WAY more fun in the last thousand years or me." he said with a wink.

Cas nodded. " It was quite enjoyable, I must say." He smiled as Dean nodded in victory.

"Well, what ever happened to sex having meaning?" She pondered aloud.

"What like doing it with someone you love?" Dean asked before trashing his beer. " I had something like that once... then my reality hit me and told me to stop dreaming." She could hear the sarcasm hidden behind his words.

"Sex is fun yes, but It should be with someone who loves you. It's probably twice as satisfying if you have passion behind it.." She trailed off quietly. Dean couldn't deny she had a point. There was definitely a difference between the hook ups he had at the bar and when he was with Lisa. It did plague him every now and then if he'd ever even find someone like that, that made him want to give up everything for them. But along the years he'd given up hope, knowing that being a Winchester came with the curse of being single till the hunt killed you.

His eyes wandered to Ellie, as she casually talked with Cas. She smiled at something Cas had said and Dean felt his body warm up. And no it wasn't the angry and evil warm feeling he had felt yesterday. It was an almost bubbly giddy kind of 'd felt it the last couple of days, being so close to her. When Ellie was around he couldn't place it but he felt carefree and weightless,as if nothing could drag im down. He assumed most guardian's had an effect like that on their charges, but for some reason he felt like him and ellie were a bit different. But in all honesty he kind of liked it. He liked the way her laugh made his stomach do flips or how her smile made his knees a bit weak. He really liked when they bickered, especially about stupid things like when he'd take over the tv, or she'd ask a million and one questions about whatever they were doing. And when she had come home that night after the metatron incident, he loved that he was the one she trusted most to take care of her.

" Dean? Dude where the hell were you?" Sam entered the kitchen, Ami following behind. Dean couldn't help but smirk at his overly grown little bro.

"Oh you noticed my absence?" He replied slyly. Sam's face fell at his comment as Ami gave Dean a wink.

"So you kids have some fun as well?" Ami asked. Dean choked on the last sip of his beer, as Ellie paled.

" Fuck no," Dean said in defense as Cas quickly shot dean a look implying he'd drag dean back to hell himself. " Cas I said no!"

"He's telling the truth Cas relax," Ellie said unamused. She watched her brother narrow his eyes one last time at Dean. Eager to change the subject, Dean turned to Sammy crossing his arms.

" So Sammy, what have you been up to lately?" Dean asked.

"Uh.. research." He said nonchalantly turning around to avoid eye contact. Ami laughed and smacked his ass, making him jump a bit.

"Hell yeah research. OH by the way, while you two were playing Bonnie and Clyde-" Ami walked over and handed Dean a file. "We uh, found someone who might know where the scroll is."

" Whats with the faces?" Dean said opening it.

"You might not like it..." Ami said slowly. Sam angrily ran his hand through his hair.

"Sammy who the hell is..." Realization hit and he sighed. " Crowley." Dean slammed his fist down on the table. "God damn it." He rubbed at his face in aggravation.

The bunker stayed silent a few moments before sam turned around and crossed his arms.

" It's not happening, Dean."

" Sam, he's got the damn scroll." Dean insisted, Sam shook his head.

" NO! HE MIGHT HAVE IT. You're not going near him, HE TOOK YOU-" Ellie looked could feel Dean's anger charging up inside her gut. He was getting bad. She looked to Cas and he nodded as they both prepared for Dean's outburst.

"NO SAM I LEFT WITH HIM ON MY OWN! I WAS FRIGGEN POSESSED!" Ellie watched the mark on his Dean's arm begin to faintly glow blood red. Shit this wasn't going to end well.

" HE MANIPULATED YOU DEAN! YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK!"

"SINCE WHEN THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN AFRAID OF CROWELY?! I CAN HANDLE HIM WITH ONE HAND. I'M SUMMONING HIM WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" They were in each others face at this point, and the blind rage they both had was overwhelming. Ami grabbed Sam's arm and hauled him back, his eyes never leaving Dean's. Ami pulled Sam out of the kitchen, trying to calm him down as Cas followed them. Dean faltered a bit, and all she could see was the black color swimming in his soul, and the darkness rising within him. He was getting worse. He gasped a bit before leaning his back against the concrete wall and rubbing at his arm, pain written all over his face. Ellie quickly ran over to him.

" Dean.." She whispered. He didn't respond, instead he looked down avoiding her could see him struggling, she could even feel him trying to fight the urge. She slowly placed both her hands on his cheeks, and gave as much of her grace as she could muster. Instantly she felt him relax and lean into her touch."What happened.."

For a while he didn't speak, just kinda let her hold him like that. When he looked up at her, the rest of his anger melted away. She gave him a small but meaningful smile before he sighed and put his hands over hers. " I.. I wish I could tell you." He didn't have to explain or validate his words. He could see understanding in her eyes.

"Let's go get that son of a bitch." She whispered. And just like that he could feel himself slipping. He knew he was hooked on her and he wasn't going back. He nodded and smiled back.


	13. Chapter 12 (Rewritten)

They thought it'd be easy. Like a one-two-three kinda deal, but nope. Not even close. It was like Crowley had become dust in the wind. He wasn't answering calls or texts, and Dean was starting to get more and more frustrated. Sure they could always summon him, but that was such a last resort and if Dean wanted to play this right, he wasn't in the mood to piss Crowley off anymore then necessary.

So there he laid sprawled out on one of the recliners at 2 AM as Ellie sat at the table going through some more information on this scroll. He could feel his eyes lolling in the back of his head and he sighed sitting up.

"We've been going at this for a good 20 hours and I'm starting to go cross-eyed. I'm gonna cap it." Dean said giving her a half smile. Ellie stayed still not acknowledging his remarks. " Ellie?" He waved his hand in front of her.

" W-what? Sorry, I was in thought. You're going to sleep?" She said looking up at his retreating back.

" Yeah I can't keep up. You good?" He asked softly before she nodded and smiled to him.

" Go sleep. I keep forgetting you're human." He chuckled and pursed his lips.

" Yeah well, I keep forgetting you're an angel." She shot him a glare before he shook his head. " It was meant as a good thing."

"How so?" She asked slowly closing the book she was reading. Dean shrugged and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I uh.. I don't know. Just the way you act and come off, you seem really human to me."

"I see." She said looking down. Dean pulled out the seat across from her and slumped down.

" Okay what's up." He asked heavily.

"Nothing," She fidgeted for a moment before leaning forward. " I'm just not used to this is all. The whole free will fight thing." He could understand that. She had to be over at least 10,000 years old and has been taking orders since her creation. Being thrown into this without warning can be overwhelming for her.

"Well, you're not all that bad at it. You did better than Cas when we first met." He says smiling at the memory of him and Bobby, guns loaded, waiting for the angel.

"How bad was it?" She asks crossing her arms and leaning back a little.

" I uh...I stabbed him. With a demon blade. But that's after the fact I blew out at least 50 rounds into his chest." Dean said laughing. " It was funny because me and Bobby painted the place with every sigil known to hunters. And Cas, just.. strolled on in blowing up bulbs and blowing off the barns shingles."

"Sorta like how we met?" She said smirking.

" Yeah but I didn't try and carve your heart out."

"Touche."

"And in all fairness, asshole tried to blow out my eardrums... twice." Ellie giggled and Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah laugh it up."

" Poor Cas, he was trying to talk to you."

" Poor Cas? Poor me! But yeah, all I can remember was fear. I've never really been scared like that before... and that's saying something. I thought Lucifer himself was paying me a visit the way things were going down.." Ellie shuddered at the name. "Lemme guess, he wasn't your favorite brother?"

"He was... different." She started, her thoughts drifted to Luc and his overly exaggerated way of thinking. "He just didn't like humans."

" Yeah well, not liking us is an understatement." Dean muttered .

" Some angels, feel that my father is more involved with your kind than ours. It's petty jealousy thing." She trailed off. " I happen to find your kind fascinating." Deans raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?"

"You all are born with a brain to think and a heart to feel. You get to experience so much like love and loss and emotions."

"You have emotions," Dean began.

"We do, but it's different for us. Ours, if anything, are more robotic."

"Cas isn't that way though, he used to be but he kinda grew out of it." Ellie looked at him confused.

"How?"

"For one he no longer has a stick up his ass. And two...he risked his life and everything he knew for me . He didn't have to believe me that day in angel green room. He didn't have to go against every belief he had. But he did. Because he went with what his gut was saying. Which is the most human thing you can do you know?" Ellie nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right..." She trailed off, getting lost in her thoughts. "Anyway go sleep, you need it." She gave him a knowing look before he frowned.

"Yeah.. thanks."

"Let me know if you need me." She said as he gave her a smile and walked out.

After a night of uneventful books and research, she came across something useful on angel radio. It might be a small lead on Crowley. At least that was a tiny bit helpful. She set off to inform dean but after several trips around the bunker, there was still no sign of him. Giving up, she walked up to Sam's door and knocked, figuring he would know his brother's whereabouts.

" Hey Sam, have you seen De- Oh my god." She quickly turned away as a naked Ami answered the door. "Honestly? Clothes Ami. Wear are other people in this...place." She said turning a tinge of red.

" Oh please, this vessel's body is amazing. Look I have back dimples!" She exclaimed over excitedly as she spun around to show them off.

"No no, that's okay I believe you." Ellie's eyes were glued to the ceiling. " Have you seen Dean?" She asked before carefully turning her gaze back to her now toweled up friend.

" Nope sorry, your moody brooding boy toy wasn't at breakfast." Ellie narrowed her eyes.

" He's not my boy.. toy." Ami smirked at her friend's reaction.

" Elliana please. The sexual tension between you two is beyond. I'm surprised you two don't jump each others bones when you walk past one another in the hallway." Ellie flushed at her words and looked down.

" Ami, he... I..."

" You're stuttering, which means I'm right." She winked. "Just have sex with him. Trust me, if he's anything like Sam, you're gonna have some fun."

" Ami, don't be distasteful about it." Ellie groaned. "Sex is an intimate act-"

"Right. Me and Sam like each other." Ami shrugged nonchalantly before leaning on the door frame." Actually... I get this weird feeling in my vessels stomach when I'm around him. Like somethings floating around in there-" Ellie smiled to herself with realization.

" Butterflies?" Ami's face fell.

" Holy crap, can insects live in there?!" Ellie laughed and shook her head.

" Its expression. It's a feeling people get when.." She trailed off.

"When.. what?" Ami asked her nerves on edge.

"When you're in love." Ellie watched as Ami's eyes widened in shock.

"Love? Shut the hell up." Ami whispered her lips curling into a shaky smile. " So that's why my hands are always clammy around him? Or my vessels heart like increases speed when he touches me?"

" Very well could be." Ami put her hands In her wet hair and tried to process what Ellie had just said.

" Holy shit. I'm in love?What.. What do I say to him?" She looked genuinely scared of the emotion. Ellie laughed lightly and shrugged.

" Nothing. Let him say it first."

" What... what if he doesn't feel that way?" Ami shot back, fear evident in her voice.

" That's why you let him say it first Ami, besides he acts like he likes you a lot."

"Hey Ami have you seen my- Oh hey Ellie." Sam emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. Ellie gulped and nodded a 'hi' back awkwardly.

" You know where your brother is by any chance?" Ellie asked ignoring ami's slight freak out.

" Uh, try the garage." Ellie's head tilted in surprise.

" You have a garage?" Sam nodded.

" Yeah its the door next to the kitchen near the control room." Ellie nodded in thanks and headed towards her destination.

" Ellie wai-" Ami started but Sam slowly snaked his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her bare neck.

" I thought you were gonna join me in the shower." He whispered softly before she let out slow breath and relaxed against him. If this was love, she could definitely get used to it.

"Who says you can only shower once a day?" She giggled before turning in his arms and kissing him deeply.

When she found the door Sam had told her about she opened it slightly, the sounds of the classic rock station blaring from the radio. She slowly made her way inside, looking over all the beautiful cars. Her eyes fell on dean, who was elbow deep in the hood of Baby. She couldn't help but smile as he swung his hips back and forth to the song. His crappy ripped up pair of dark wash jeans were hanging a bit low on his hips, and she couldn't help but notice the curves of his lower back.

She gulped as he stood up and his black fitted T-shirt rose up a bit, revealing the deep lines of adonis belt. All her thoughts were solely focused on what she wouldn't give to run her fingers across his chest and-Oh my god. She needed to stop. Immediately. The images in her mind right now were beyond sinful, even though she wasn't the least bit disgusted by them.

"TAKE IT EASY DON'T LET THE SOUND OF YOUR OWN WHEELS DRIVE YOU CRAZY!" He sang dramatically. Ellie held back a giggle, and watched as he wiped his greasy hand across his forehead. How could she seriously have an attraction to a man who's covered in dirt and oil. She watched as he licked his lips, and it took all of her willpower to not grab him by that tattered up shirt and rip it off with her teeth. Her skin was suddenly hot and her hands were getting clammy. And then he looked up and locked eyes with her. A small smile playing on his beautiful pink lips. That's all it took for her heart to pick up speed. She cautiously made her way towards him and Baby.

" Oh hey, Ell, didn't see you there." He said casually. He grabbed the radio remote and lowered the volume a bit before wiping his hands on the red towel next to him. "What's up?" _Oh shit Ellie, he's speaking. Say something dumbass! _Her brain screamed at her. "You okay? You look kinda pale." She could hear the concern in his voice. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, im-im good."She replied. _Finally, words! _She thought to herself. He gave her a look, the one where he's trying to figure out the real answer, and she really hoped he'd drop it.

"Okay." She knew he didn't believe her. He turned back to the car and began turning some nobs or wrenches, like hell if she knew as she leaned against the side of drivers door. Once again her eyes deceived her and she watched him intently. Like he was some new kind of creature and she had to study his every move. He began to hum the lyrics to the song again and she felt her knees weaken. A warrior of the worlds, one of the scariest angels in heaven, and this... man is making her feel giddy like a teenage school girl because he's singing.

"You're doing it again." She jumped at the sound of Dean's voice, his head still buried under baby's hood.

"Doing what?" She said quickly trying to make her voice not sound as shaky as it probably was.

"The staring thing. You're doing it again." he didn't sound mad or angry. More content if anything. He didn't look at her as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Oh...Sorry-" She said quickly, as he let out a small laugh.

"Relax." He said smiling at her unsteadiness. "You sure you're good?"

"Yeah, I uhm... I had to tell you something." She watched him wipe his hands once more before walking around the car towards her.

"What's up?"

" I heard something on angel radio, as you like to call it." She attempted to avoid eye contact, for some reason his green eyes radiate more vibrantly under these damn florescent lights. " There's a lot of demon activity around Wichita. I'm thinking, if we can't find Crowley, we can grab one of them see if they know anything? It sounded like they were some higher ups."

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. " So we go there grab one and what? Interrogate the black eyed bastard till he talks? What if he doesn't know anything? We kill him? And the others? And then Crowley finds out, gets suspicious and it gets even more harder to find him?"

"Dean it's something. It's better than nothing. Besides, I'm sure he knows something."

"Crowley's probably pit deep in hell right now, we have no way of getting this son of a bitch unless we summon him."

"Yes because thats gonna get him to talk." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"I don't know." Dean sighed, quietly thinking for a moment. " Fuck It. Lets try it."

"So what happened to the car?" Ellie asked changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh!-Nothing she just needed a good old tune up." She nodded and Dean laughed a bit. "You have no idea what that is do you?"

"Not even a little." She admitted.

" Basically makes her run smoothly, make her sound sexy."

"I didn't know humans could be in love with inanimate objects." Ellie said with a smirk. Dean snorted.

"I'm not in love...She's just really important to me." He whispered. And for a moment it was quiet, the background was filled with the sounds of Elvin Bishop.

"Its a beautiful car I'll give you that." She said running her hand over the smooth door.

" You like cars?" Ellie remembered the evolution of cars. She only ever drove once or twice.

"I don't drive much. I believe my favorite had to be...Damn what was it called-Oh yeah! It was a 1969 Mustang convertible." She mused over the memory of her behind the white leathered wheel of that beautiful machine.

"Damn. Thats a nice car..." He said wiping his hands again.

"I only got to drive it for a couple of hours... but I just remember the feeling of being so..."

"Free." He finished for her. She looked up and smiled warmly.

"Exactly." It happened too fast for her to even remember correctly. She felt his body heat radiate against her own, and she looked up to see him looking down at her with something in swimming In his emerald irises. She gulped, most likely visibly, and locked onto his stare. He slid his arm around her waist and leaned his head towards hers slowly. She felt him reach behind her and grab something from the front seat of the car and in that moment all she could do was inhale sharply. His breath was hot on her neck and any willpower she had holding her back was slipping fast. And in a minute he pulled back. He was still in her personal space but he pocketed whatever he took. They stayed like this a minute, although to her it felt like an hour. The radio filled the silence with the lyrics _'Fooled around and fell in love...'._

"You smell nice today." Was all that left his mouth as he licked his bottom lip. He turned around walked back towards the front of the car, wearing a smug ass smile. He knew what he was doing. And unfortunately her fantasies were becoming a bit too vivid. She let out a breath she forgot she was holding and quickly backed away towards the exit. Not paying attention in the slightest, she gasped as her foot caught on something and she tripped. Dean looked up at the sound of her cursing a bit.

"You good?"

"Yeah I'm-Yup. Fine. Good, ." she stumbled over her words as she finally reached the door and limped back inside.

–

How in the hell was she going to be able to focus now? God he was so beautiful- NO. She needed to end her current infatuation with him and quick. She should not be thinking about his calloused fingers and how good they felt against her bruised skin all those weeks ago. Even in pain, he brought such gentle pleasure to her. She should not be thinking of his tongue and how it would feel on her neck, or on her shoulder or caressing her own lips. Shit. These kind of thoughts she might as well walk into hell on her own account. She must've been so caught up in her thoughts because she managed to slam face first into something hard as a rock. Gasping she fell to the floor, and landed flat on her back. She groaned. Angels are graceful her fucking ass.

"Whoa sorry! You okay Ellie?" Sam asked as she sighed and nodded. "Are you just gonna keep laying on the kitchen floor or.." She shook her head and he grabbed her hand, helping her up.

"Thanks, sorry about slamming into you like that. Not really paying attention..."She trailed off as Sam smiled to himself.

"I'm good." He said. "Hey did you want anything to eat? I'm making pasta and sauce for Ami," He said grabbing the jar and sauce can from the food pantry. Ellie tilted her head in confusion.

"Ami eats now?" She leaned against the table as Sam chuckled.

"Yeah apparently I'm a good cook. Who knew? Usually Dean's the master chef." He said as he started to boil the water and sauce.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" Ellie said crossing her arms.

"You just did." He said turning around and laughing. She gave him the same look she gave Dean when he used that joke. "Nevermind, what's up?"

" Are you... are you in love with Ami?" She watched as he quickly paled and his face fell.

"Uhm...I..." He began to stutter.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry please don't feel obligated to answer that. "I'm sorry my mouth has no filter today. I'm sorry."

"No no, It's fine. I just..." He leaned against the counter and thought for a moment. She could tell he was, he didn't even have to answer at that point. Suddenly the sound of the garage door opened again and Dean appeared, but this time shirtless. Ellie's eyes widened in shock. _You have got to be shitting me._

"Oh whatcha cooking?" Dean said leaning over his brother and opening the sauce pot.

"Pasta-Gross dude, you're sweating in the sauce!" He scolded as Dean gave him a look.

"Bite me." He said walking over to the fridge and grabbing a can of beer. He turned around and noticed ellie sitting at the table. She quickly turned her gaze away from him. The urges her body was having were too strong. Like the fact she was currently contemplating how hot it would be if he picked her up and put her on the counter and they-Nope. She was trying to focus on breathing when he spoke again. " Ellie,"

"Mhm.." She answered.

"Hows your ankle?" He asked with concern.

"What happened to your ankle?" Ami asked walking into the kitchen and kissing sam.

"N-Nothing." Ellie said quickly.

"She fell in the shop-" Dean said walking towards her. He put his beer on the table and bent down but she stood up before he could reach for her foot.

"It hasn't healed yet?" Cas asked walking in soon after. There were too many people's eyes grilling her right now and yet her mind was still wondering on dean.

"I'll do that now. I'm gonna... go... uh shower. Yeah that sounds … yup." She ran from the room as fast as her feet could take her. Everyone stared after he dumbfounded.

"The hell is her problem?" Dean asked watching her retreat. Ami shrugged and leaned next to sam who was doing everything he could to hold back a smirk. "What's so funny?" Sam laughed a bit before Ami elbowed him in the side.

"Sam , shut it." Ami said smiling at Dean warmly.

"Dean go put on a goddamn shirt already, no one wants to see your perky nipples." Sam shot at him as he snorted.

" You love them asshat." Sam made a disgusted face before dean left for his shower.


	14. Chapter 13 (REWRITTEN)

Dean lugged the last of the bags up the stairs of the bunker and hauled them into the trunk. Seriously? There was more of Ami's damn clothes than actual weapons. He grunted as he stuffed them in forcefully. Out of breath, he walked around to the driver's seat as everyone else got settled. He stopped in front of Ami and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Seriously?"

"What?" She snapped.

" ELLIE HAS A DAMN BACKPACK. WHY DO YOU NEED LIKE FOUR SUITCASES?!"

She snorted.

"It takes a lot to look this good." She flipped her hair at him and he turned to Ellie, who was sliding in the back. She gave him an apologetic look before he got in and Sam slid in next to him.

" I don't get why you guys couldn't fly there," he said, narrowing his eyes at Ami and Sam.

"Aw, did we ruin your romantic road trip with Ellie?" Ami mocked as Dean gripped the steering wheel. His eyes landed on Ellie who was pretending to stare out the window. Hopefully he couldn't see her blush. Dean turned back around and cleared his throat.

" Eat me princess," he mumbled as she kicked the back of seat.

"KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU!" Ellie said, glaring them down. They both turned away.

" I uhm... I could fly if it's more convenient," Cas mumbled quietly. He was currently sandwiched between Ami and Ellie. Dean, and Sam held back their laughter at the way he was sitting uncomfortably.

"No way, you just got your mojo back." Dean said firmly as he started the engine. Baby roared to life and soon they were pulling off the dirt road onto the black pavement. After a few minutes, Dean adjusted the music volume and began to obnoxiously sing as Sam laughed a bit.

"You're SO ANNOYING!" Ami whined. He threw her a smirk. The windows of the car were rolled down all the way as the Eagles blared through the speakers. Cas contently smiled as Dean dramatically slapped the dashboard. Ami rolled her eyes at his behavior as Sam sang along with his brother. She reached over and slapped his arm playfully and he winked at her. Ellie watched them from her side of the car. It was weird really. She never considered herself the person who envied others. But Sam and Ami, she definitely envied them. The way they looked at each other, the way they played around and teased. She kind of longed for that, and maybe one day she would have it. I mean for thousands of years she was content being alone and by herself. But that was when she was... in her terms, evil. Killing mercilessly and destroying lives, she considered herself as bad as Lucifer. Although that was what she was instructed to do of course; it wasn't by choice.

Now she was learning about choices. Which were right, which were wrong. And she was fighting again...But this time it was for someone. It was a fight she was willing to die in just to see someone live. She watched as Dean sang and slammed the steering wheel along to the music. His smile. God, it was so mesmerizing. She could get lost in it. She _wanted_ to get lost in it. Her heart swelled as he laughed. Oh yes. She would fight till her last breath just keep that laughter going.

A couple of days ago, she had explained or at least tried to explain, love to Ami. She described it as a feeling of butterflies in your stomach and sweaty palms. She had seen a lot of movies and read so many books about love, and they all said the same thing. Love was something you fought for. So if she was so willing to fight to her death to remove that damn curse from Dean's arm just to see him smile and laugh and be normal, does that mean she was in love with him?

She had to admit it was a little far fetched. She accepted the fact she practically wanted him wrapped around her naked ninety percent of the time, but love? Love was such an intense emotion, could it really develop so fast? But then again, Sam and Ami were a perfect example of what love was. And they had gotten together within days of meeting and they hated each other at first. But her and Dean? She could feel his emotions change around her. There connection was oddly strong for only meeting month ago. Of course she had no problem with it. She loved knowing what he was feeling and thinking during the day. Suddenly she was thrown from her thoughts at the sound of the car stopping. Ami and Sam quickly exited and ran towards the Gas 'n Sip Mart as Cas followed them slowly. Dean got out and stretched his legs, Ellie watched his shirt ride up on his lower stomach and she gulped. The sound of Dean's knuckles rapping against the glass startled her and she jumped. She opened the the door and got out walking towards him.

" You good? You were kinda quiet the past couple of hours," he said, opening the gas cap and grabbing the pump.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," she said leaning against the passenger door. She watched him smirk at her and she rolled her eyes. " What?"

"No no, nothing," he said as he watched her intently. "I'm just trying to figure out when you're gonna stop avoiding me." She turned to him.

"I'm not avoiding you," she said a little too quickly. He snorted.

"Ellie, I may look it but I'm not that dumb," he said, pressing a couple of a buttons on the gas machine.

"Dean, you're not dumb at all. I wish you would stop that," she whispered, looking down.

"Stop what?"

" Putting yourself down."

"I don't," he said unsurely. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. " I don't!"

"You're actually one of the most clever people I've come across in my thousands of years." She gave him a small smile,

"I highly doubt that." She could feel his soul warm at her compliment. If only had learned to accept it himself.

" Dean, I promise you. You're not dumb or stupid-"

"No I'm just emotionally fucked up and now apparently evil," he said, eyeing his upper arm. Without thinking, Ellie grabbed either side of his face and forced him to look at her.

"Dean Winchester, you are stubborn, an ass sometimes, and sarcastic as fuck. But if there is one thing in this world you are not... it's evil." She could tell he was in shock at her reaction. "Trust me. I was evil. I was the worst kind of evil. And you, Dean Winchester, are not anywhere near it." She didn't realize just how close their faces had inched towards each other. His eyes were watching her lips and she couldn't help but feel his pulse intensify under her fingers.

"Dean they were out of pie." At the sound of Cas's voice the two sprung apart like they had been shocked. Dean cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair nervously. " I managed to find these small individually packaged substitute snacks. They say fruit pie on the box. I'm assuming it's the same concept." Ellie watched as Dean laughed a bit and grabbed the bag from Cas.

" Hostess..I'll take it, Cas. Thanks buddy." He clapped Cas on the back and smiled. After Cas got back into the car, Ami and Sam returned looking slightly distraught. "Tell me you guys didn't do the dirty in a fucking gas station bathroom."

"Go to hell dickbag," Ami shot at him.

"Bite me bitch," Dean spat back.

" Guys seriously, cut it out." Sam said, rolling his eyes. " Listen, me and Ami are gonna just fly over to the motel; figure it's faster if I check us in and we can set up before you guys get there with the car."

"Dude are you kidding me?" Dean said, slightly angered.

" No dean I'm not, besides we need to do this quick as possible. You'll be fine besides, you go Ellie and Cas to keep you company the next couple of hours," Sam said with a wink.

" I hate you," Dean said simply.

"Yup," Sam said grabbing his laptop from the trunk.

"Well if you're gonna ditch me to go bang your girlfriend can you at least take some of her crap with you? Your weighing down baby." He snapped. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed some of the suitcases.

" See you guys soon." And within seconds Sam and Ami were gone. Dean let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Giving up Dean got into the driver's seat as Ellie slid in next to him.

"Where is Sam and Ami?" Cas asked curiously.

"They wanted to get in a couple of 'bang sessions' before we got to the place," he grumbled.

"Bang sessions...?" Cas asked himself before his eyes went wide. "Oh god," he said before sighing.

"Yeah, so guess it's just the three of us. If I were you cas id take advantage of the backseat and nap. We still got a good four hours." Dean said, pulling out of the Gas n Sip. He turned to see Ellie but once again she was avoiding his gaze. This was gonna be a fun ride, he thought bitterly.

It was two and half hours in and the car radio was the only audible sound. Cas had clocked out about thirty-five minutes into the ride after much protest. Even though it was quiet, it was a comfortable quiet. Ellie was still staring at the road and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers. The sun was deeply setting in the horizon and the dark orange glow looked beatiful against her pale skin.

Back at the station, he didn't know what had come over him. Lust maybe? She was unlike anyone he'd ever met. She was always so fearless and passionate at the same time. When she grabbed his face like that, he felt his heart skip beats and he got instantly light headed. He thought for sure he was finally gonna kiss her. It's all he had been thinking about since that day in the garage. He wasn't stupid. He was accustomed to the way women stared at him. But Ellie? She stared at him differently. She used to give him the same stare Cas had when they had first met. It was a look of amazement and awe. As if he was some God-sent gift or whatever. But now, Ellie's stare changed. Now she looks at him like she wants him. All of him. And in fear of being wrong, he can't bring himself to just act on it. The last thing he wanted was to lose her. But the way she tensed up when he leaned in closely, or how she bit the inside of her cheek when he had whispered in her ear.

She was so beautiful when she was a bit weak. I mean sure the whole badass exterior was more than enough to turn him on within seconds, but when she was mellowed out a bit or the way she reacted to him in the garage, he almost came undone right then and there. Dean looked into the rear view mirror and watched as cas buried his face into the seat a bit.

" Look how precious," Dean said with smile. Ellie turned to see what he was talking about and laughed a bit.

"Adorable," she mumbled.

" Listen.. about what you said at the gas station." He kept his eyes on the road, but he knew she was giving him her full attention. "I'm not used to it."

"Used to what?" she asked quietly. Good she was playing dumb, he thought sourly.

"You know getting complimented or whatever... I've never had that."

"That's not right." Her voice was soft and understanding. Dean could feel his breath hitch in his throat. "Dean, you've done so much good for this world-"

"Yeah but at what cost Ell? Every time me and Sam fuck up the world we fix it but it's always got unnecessary casualties and..." He trailed off, knowing full well that if he continued he'd probably lose it. He could feel the burn of tears in his eyes.

" But Dean... you need to stop holding yourself accountable for everyone's problems. Not everything is your fault. And you can't save everyone..." Dean shot his head towards. "What?"

"Cas... Cas said the same thing to me once," he said quietly.

" Because it's true. And he's not the only one who sees it." She turned her body towards him and frowned. "This world is a damned place. It's never going to be paradise. But it's still going to turn. People will live and people will die...And people will be saved. By you. By Sam. By Cas."

"But-" The feeling of her warm hand wrapped around his and he had to inhale sharply to keep from crashing.

"Dean, you can deny it all you want. But you're a hero, not a monster. And you can try and sit here and justify that just because you've got that damn thing on your arm you're going to kill again, I believe that you won't. Because you have enough fight left in you to stop that from happening." He was speechless. For the first time in a long time, he actually had nothing to say. She.. believed in him. She actually believed in him.

After a moment she let go of his hand and all he could do is smile at her as she started to play around with the radio dial. Normally he'd bite anyone's hand off that wanted to mess with his tape deck, but instead he watched her go through a bunch of staticky stations before finding one that was playing some easy going rock.

–-

They pulled into the motel parking lot. It was now 8pm and pitch black. Ellie and Dean both exited the car before Ellie tapped on Cas's window and jolted upright.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Dean called out as Cas rubbed his eyes and adjusted his coat. Ellie walked to the trunk and pulled out a couple of the bags. Dean spotted Sam walking towards them and gave him a half smile, still bitter over his brother's actions.

"Hey guys," Sam greeted, grabbing the rest of the bags and handing a card key to Dean.

"You look well rested. How many rounds did you go?" Dean spat out sarcastically.

"Don't be so salty," Ellie said bumping her arm against Dean's. "Did you guys set up?"

"Yeah me and Ami's room is good to go." Dean stopped short and everyone looked back at him.

" Wait what do you mean.. you and Ami's room?" He snapped and Ellie sighed. She could feel the heat of his temper tantrum rising up.

" I mean me and Ami's room, dean. Not that hard to comprehend," Sam said, shifting the weight of one of the bags.

"But... But we always share a room." Although no one else could hear it, Ellie heard a little sound of hurt in his voice. She almost felt bad for him.

"Dude are you serious, it's one night. We're right next store-" But he was cut off by Dean pushing past him forcefully and almost knocking him down. Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers immature actions and followed behind him.

Dean unlocked the room and threw the bags on the floor and angrily made his way to the bathroom. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"God he can be such a baby." Sam mumbled starting to unpack the items from the duffle.

"He's just not used to it Sam. I mean you and him have always shared motel rooms..." Cas began.

"It's just a room Cas-"

" I'm assuming he's got the feeling of being pushed aside considering most of your time is spent with Ami now." Cas absentmindedly states as he helps unpack. Sam looks up at him and then to Ellie.

"Ellie help me out here.." Sam said desperately.

" Uhm. No comment." She said as the bathroom door slammed open. Dean walked out and grabbed the bag Sam was holding and started to unpack the rest.

" Dean I got-" Sam began

" No go ahead. I'm sure Ami's waiting," he mumbled.

" Are you seriously being jealous right now-"

"GO SAM." he said sternly. He looked up and Sam rolled his eyes held his hands up.

"Fine. Call if you need us-"

"We won't." Dean said, slamming the door shut.

" I'm going to shower," Cas announced as he walked into the bathroom.

"Listen there's only two beds... If you want-" Dean began as he looked up.

"I'm fine, Don't worry about me," she said, smiling.

"Stop that," he said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back aggravated.

"Stop what-"

"Stop giving me that god damn look." He spat at her.

" I'm not giving you any look Dean," she said, putting her backpack on the floor and pulling off her jacket.

"Yes you are. You're giving me the 'Pity' look. I'm fine Elliana." She could feel his defense walls building again.

" I'm not giving you a look, Dean. I'm also not saying you should probably go apologize to your brother." He snorted.

" No thanks. First he abandons me on a four and half hour trip and now he's abandoned me for his own room..." He grumbled.

"Dean, it's not personal. Im sure you don't wanna be in the same room as them anyway. Cas tells me they sound like animals." Dean shuddered. He knew he was being unfair to Sam, but still. They always shared a motel room. It was their thing. So were long car rides, where Sam would spend hours talking about whatever case they were headed to. He wasn't a fan of change.

Cas's snoring almost made Ellie laugh. She knew he sometimes he enjoyed sleeping too much. And even though angels didn't need sleep, he often took advantage of it. She knew Dean was still laying awake, in his bed, she could hear his unsteady heartbeat. She flipped through one of the books that Ami had brought with her and pretended to read through it. Truth was, she couldn't focus for shit. Not with Dean being awake thinking about god knows what. It was kinda itching at her.

"Dean, you should sleep," she said absentmindedly. No response. She sighed.

" I can't." Was all he responded before she turned to him. His eyes were staring up at the ceiling and his hands were behind his head.

"If you have a nightmare, I'm here," she said softly. She heard him shift.

" You look bored," he said quietly. She smiled to herself and pushed the book away.

"Only a little." She rubbed at her eyes.

"You look cold." There it was. She snorted with smirk.

"I don't get cold, Dean. You know that." She knew where this was leading. She could almost see his shit eating grin in the dimly lit room.

"This bed's kinda comfy for a crap three-star motel." She bit her bottom lip.

" Dean, are you trying to get me to lay with you?" She heard him chuckle.

"I was trying to be stealthy about it."

" Dean, all you have to do is ask." She stood up and kicked off her shoes.

"You should probably take those jeans off-you might be more comfortable." She froze at his words. He was playing a dangerous game. Yet she found herself slipping out of her black skin tight pants. As she made her way towards his bed, he spoke again. "That's a really nice shirt, you should... you should probably hang it up so it won't get wrinkled." She swallowed and took a deep breath. He knew. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. She could make out his smirk though the darkness. But once more she found herself pulling it over head and tossing it on the chair next to the bed. She could hear his rapid breathing and increased heart rate.

He stared at her beautiful silhouette. Even with just the light of the moon, she lit up the room. He gulped and watched as she crawled under the cover next to him. The bed instantly became warmer. He had to restrain himself as she scooted closer. He didn't speak. He didn't question it. He just let her lay her head within inches of his own. So close her breath warmed his neck. He turned on his side and faced her. She saw her lips curl into a soft smile. He smiled back. He felt her hand rest on the side of his face.

"No nightmares. I'm here," she whispered. He couldn't form words. He nodded against her touch.

Someone's hand slid over her bare midriff and her eyes shot open. Had she fallen asleep last night? How was that even possible? She doesn't even remember closing her eyes. Her eyes landed on an empty bed across from her and that's when she shot up and gasped. Shit. Cas.

Last night's events began playing out in her mind. Oh god. She turned around and saw Dean groggily rubbing his eyes in protest against the sun.

"Wha-" he mumbled and opened one eye. "Lay back down I'm cold." Ellie rolled her eyes at him. He wouldn't think this is serious.

"Dean, what about Cas?" She whispered hastily.

"What about him? He's been up for the past two hours." He groaned.

"Dean," She said warningly.

The red motel door opened to reveal Cas with his hand full of food and coffee. He smiled at them both before putting it on the table.

"I got you both coffee and food-"

"Cas, nothing happened." Ellie said quickly. He narrowed his eyes at her and Dean before tilting his head.

"I know," he said matter of factly.

"You... you do?"

" Of course," he said as he began to unpack the coffee and breakfast. "I'd get dressed if I were you. Sam and Ami were coming here in a few minutes to discuss the plan of action." She turned to Dean, who was wearing a smug smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You thought Cas was gonna get mad," he said, chuckling.

"He was about to rip your head off the last time he thought we slept together." Dean snorted and sat up.

" Yeah, because he wasn't there. You actually think I'd have sex with you when he's sleeping literally two feet from us?" Dean stood up and stretched. Her eyes widened at his statement. "I .. I mean I wouldn't do.. I wouldn't uhm... I'm gonna shower." He quickly retreated behind the bathroom door. She turned to Cas who seemed unphased by Dean's words.

"Okay so. Ami said she's been hearing that most of the demons are around this area here." Sam motioned to a small area of Wichita.

"What's over there?" Cas asked.

" From what I googled, it looks like a bar strip," Sam replied. Dean instantly smiled. Sounds like his kinda place. "Basically we're gonna try and play this as simple as we can. We just need one of them." They all nodded. Dean grabbed the demon knife and pocketed it. Cas loaded his angel blade as did Ami and Sam.

"Let's go catch some black eyed bastards," Dean said with smirk.

After they loaded the car, Dean drove towards one of the abandoned warehouses near the motel.

"Sam, you and Ami stay here and started spray painted the traps, me Ellie and Cas well go handle the bars." Sam nodded and he and Ami exited. " And try and keep your clothes on till we get back," he said out the window. Ami flipped him the finger as he rolled away.

"Was that necessary?" Cas asked, raising an eyebrow. Ellie swallowed a laugh and gave Dean a look.

" Yes actually," he said as they pulled up near the strip. "You guys ready?"

"Of course." Cas replied he readied his blade.

"Let's do this," Ellie replied. Dean pulled in between two of the bars down a long alleyway. He parked and all three of them exited.

"There's about 15 demons in this bar," Cas said as he motioned to the building on his right. Dean nodded.

"Guess we have a winner." Dean gripped the blade in his fingers.

" Two of them are out front. I got it." Ellie said as she stealthily moved towards the entrance. Dean and Cas leaned against the wall out of sight. "Hello boys," They heard her say before there was a blinding white flash and muffled screams. She rounded the corner. "All clear." They both nodded and slowly entered the wooden door. Dean's eyes scanned over the place and he spotted one of the demons that was always attached to Crowley's left hip when he was a demon.

"There, that one. Tall black hair," He motioned to the one sipping whiskey at the far right end of the bar top. " He was always hanging on Crowley's nuts when I was around." Ellie made a disgusted face.

" There's not that many, we can take 'em" Cas whispered.

"I'll grab him," Dean said as they slowly made their way further into the place. Dean walked up behind the demon on the stool and pressed the blade to his neck. "Miss me buddy?" he asked as the demon turned in his seat and head-butted Dean. He growled and grabbed the demon by the neck, throwing him to the ground but not before he was knocked backwards from a fist colliding his face.

Ellie grabbed a hold of two of the demons playing pool and quickly slammed them into the wall. Bright white lights seared through them and she dropped the bodies to the floor. She ran to Cas's side as he swung heatedly at a blonde demon.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ellie and Cas managed to clear out the place aside from the one demon Dean was still in a nasty fight in. Ellie made to stand up when she felt it. A burning sensation scorching through her veins. Her eyes landed on Dean's right arm the mark was glowing. She ran towards him and pulled him away as he thrusted the knife at the demon. Cas grabbed the demon and knocked him out. He cuffed him quickly his eyes landing on Ellie who was trying to calm dean down.

"Dean!" She yelled as he growled once again through gritted teeth. The anger and rage she saw behind his eyes was unsettling. She grabbed his arm and he gasped inhaling sharply. " FIGHT IT!" she screamed at him. He was shaking a little, the power of the curse boiling his blood. "DEAN! FIGHT."

"ELLIE!" Cas yelled. He made to come to them when she held up a hand.

" NO! HE NEEDS TO FIGHT CASTIEL! IF HE DOESN'T WE'LL LOSE HIM!" She grabbed his cheeks in her hand. "Breathe, Dean, Fight the urge! I KNOW YOU CAN!" Suddenly he fell to his knees dragging her down to and grabbed her hands in his. He closed his eyes tightly and inhaled as deep as he could. She felt him relax and she sighed as his forehead leaned against hers. " Thank God." She muttered as Cas hauled the demon up and dragged him out the door.

"Come on we gotta go before we get noticed." She said as she helped dean to his feet. "You okay?" She asked as he nodded vigorously.

"Yeah I'm.. I'm good." He gave her a small smile before they sprinted to the Impala.


	15. Chapter 14 (Last rewritten chapter)

_**I just want to take the time to thank all of you for reading so far! its crazy to think there are people that actually enjoy my writing ahhaaha YOUR ALL AMAZING PRECIOUS BEANS3**_

**xxxxxx**

"Wakey Wakey, princess," Dean said as he smacked the demon across the cheek. He woke with a start and looked around frantically. "Morning, sunshine, miss me?" He grabbed ahold of the demon's chin. The demon smirked up at Dean mockingly.

" Well well, the prodigal son returns. What happened, Winchester? Miss taking it up the ass by your boyfriend Crowley?" Dean's fist collided with the demon's mouth and blood flowed like a faucet from his lips.

"Dean, relax," Ellie warned. She, Ami, Sam, and Cas stood around geared up with angel blades ready for a fight.

" Oh look you've got yourself a little bitch-" The demon spat as Dean's fist once again slammed into his teeth.

"You really like to hear yourself talk don't you, Amon," Dean stood up and ran his hand along the demon blade. " Here's the deal, I'm in a … giving mood. All we need is some information and then maybe, just maybe… We won't kill you slowly." Amon's eyes slowly followed Dean's fingers. "So what do you say? Feeling a bit generous?"

"Eat me." Amon smiled sadistically.

"Mmm, wrong answer." Dean quickly pressed the blade to the demon's chest. "You got one shot here buddy, I know you're dying to agree with me."

"Why should I say shit to you? You're just going to kill me anyway." Amon's eyes narrowed at him.

"True," Dean said, thinking for a moment. "BUT, I won't kill you slowly. We can make it quick and easy." Ellie watched as Dean bargained with the black eyed bastard chained up in the demon trap. She hated to watch this side of Dean. It didn't scare her or anything... she just didn't like watching him feel pleasure in killing. She could feel him slipping. With every punch and slice to the demon's skin, she felt Dean losing the fight against the mark. Here they were, fighting to destroy it and yet Dean was slowly letting it consume him. She couldn't watch this. After a few more rather brutal blows to the face and more sassy remarks from the demon, Ellie intercepted.

"Okay THAT'S IT!" Her patience for this situation was becoming ultimately short-lived. She stalked towards Dean and Amon. This was taking way too long for her liking. They needed to do this quickly before any of the other demons decided to join them.

"Ellie what-" Dean began. Within seconds, he watched as she kicked Amon's chest, knocking the chair backward and pressing her foot to his throat.

"Listen, you arrogant self righteous little prick." She leaned down towards his face as he gasped for air under the pressure of her boot. "You've got 5 fucking seconds to decide if you want to die slowly or quickly. And I'm in a really bad mood, so choose wisely."

"You-Think I-I'm gonna just give in?" Amon said between breaths.

"Four!" She yelled, digging her heel into him. He spit at her, blood now sprayed across her face. She gritted her teeth.

"Three!" She threatened further.

"If I were you, I'd choose the latter because you don't want to see her temper," Dean warned. After a minute of silence, he nodded. Ellie lifted her foot of his neck and grabbed ahold of his shirt. She hauled him and the chair back into place with one swift move and leaned into him closely.

" We're looking for a scroll. It has to do with the Mark of Cain. Word has it that Crowley's got it. Any ideas as to where it is?" She asked. Amon snorted.

"The king's got many scrolls, how the hell am I supposed to know which one you're even talking about?" Ellie grabbed the back of Amon's head and pulled his head up to look at her.

" THINK," she spat at him. She could feel Dean coming towards her and she quickly turned to him, "DON'T. We need the information now, and I'm not leaving without it." She growled. She turned back to the half conscious demon in her grasp.

Dean stepped back a little. He'd seen Ellie get pissed before but this was a whole new level of anger. Cas seemed unphased, as did Ami. But his brother mirrored his concerned expression. Sure, he and Sam have gotten pissed enough to kill the demon before they end up getting what they needed but... she looked borderline vengeful.

"He might have it.. But you'd have to ask him. It's probably in his personal vault," Amon said defeatedly.

"Where is he?" The demon stayed silent. "WHERE IS CROWLEY?"

" He's in fucking hell, where do you think?"

"Any reason he's not answering his damn calls?" Dean said, crossing his arms.

"Not taking the break up to good are you, Winchester?" Amon's distasteful smirk returned.

" Tell us how to contact him," Ellie interrogated further.

"He's supposed to be going to some auction..." She could tell they had limited time as Amon slipped in and out of consciousness.

"When?"

" In a couple of days... It's...it's at the Guggenheim."

Ellie stood up, letting go of the demon's hair. His head dropped forward and he coughed violently.

"New York? He's going to an auction in NYC?"

"What does the king of hell want with highly priced art pieces?" Sam asked curiously.

"It's an auction for mythical items, you dumbass." Amon said as he began coughing violently again.

"Guys, we should wrap this up before company arrives," Ami said. Ellie nodded and turned to the demon.

"Thanks for the help," she said as he closed his eyes and she plunged the blade through his chest without even thinking twice. He glowed an angry orange color before slumping over, lifeless. Dean and everyone stared after her as she wordlessly made her way back to the Impala.

The drive back to the bunker was quiet and calm. The streetligthts lit up the car as Cas snored quietly in the back seat. Ellie snorted. _Of course he passed out again_. Ami and Sam once again volunteered to fly-she was starting to think they were doing it on purpose-leaving her and Dean alone together. But she couldn't look at him. As much as she wanted to, because god, he looked beautiful in the light of the moon. But she couldn't bring herself to. She wasn't too happy with her actions today. She kept trying to convince herself they were necessary, and that Dean was going to snap and she couldn't let that happen.

"So... you feeling okay?" Dean's voice was low and cautious. She sighed.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" She ended up cracking and turning to face him. Yup, just as beautiful as she imagined.

"Well I mean... you kinda lost your shit back there. Usually you're the one telling me to be calm," he said shooting her a look.

"We needed information quickly. So I used the force that was necessary to obtain it," she replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Don't give me that textbook answer crap, Ellie. I saw your face." He rolled his eyes. "Don't lie to me."

"Excuse me? I am not lying," she shot back.

" You are, I can tell..." Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, Cas told me what you used to do. I get it.. it can be hard to let go of your past. Don't be ashamed because you can't keep your cool sometimes. It happens, we all snap at some point-"

"Yes, Dean but I don't. I'm an angel. My make-up does not condone me to 'snap'. If anything, I should have the patience of a saint," she argued. He stayed silent for a moment or two before turning his eyes back on the road.

"I felt it.." Welp this was it. She was gonna have to tell him sometime soon that they had a sort of bond where she could feel his emotions and see his soul.

"Felt what?" She could hear the confusion in his voice.

" Your anger. Your rage. I can feel it. All of it." His head snapped back in her direction and she frowned.

"What like...everything? Like my emotions and crap?" He asked in disbelief.

"I don't know how or when it really started. But It happens between guardians and their charges sometimes. It's rare and sometimes unheard of but.. it depends on how strong the bond is. But when you have nightmares... I can feel the fear inside you," she whispered. " And every time your anger rises, I can feel the mark and what it's doing to you."

"Why don't Cas and I have that? Wasn't he my guardian angel first or something?"

" Yes, but Cas has lost his grace and died before... He's still bonded with you, but I think he lost that feature of being able to feel your emotions. I think he can still see your soul... or at least I hope he can," she said, smiling to herself.

"Why's that?"

" Because I've been alive for thousands and thousands of years and seen millions of people's souls as they pass to heaven. But yours... it's unlike anything I've ever come across." She felt Dean's eyes on hers. "When you're calm and content and happy your soul is the most vibrant sky blue.. It's breathtaking actually..."

Dean stayed quiet. He wasn't exactly sure how to react. She could feel his emotions? That means she could feel when he gets urges to kill... He cursed inwardly. I mean, he didn't really mind because it didn't really affect him. Is that why she stepped in today? I mean that demon made him completely on edge. He didn't just want to stab him, he wanted to severely maim him and tear him limb from limb. Did she feel the rage he felt?

They didn't speak the rest of the ride. Mostly because Dean was trying to contemplate what Ellie had explained to him. Ellie had remained quiet because she was afraid of anything else he had to stay. He seemed unsettled when she confessed to the whole emotions thing. They were about ten miles from home when she inhaled deeply and finally spoke up.

"The last thing I wanted to do was make you uncomfortable, Dean. Trust me. It's not a joy to watch someone you care about in pain." She watched as he sighed and rubbed at his face.

"I'm not uncomfortable. I'm just.. confused that's all." He admitted. He agreed with the last part for sure. It wasn't pleasent at all to watch someone that means a lot to you suffer.

"I can explain in further detail if you'd like? Maybe a diagram-"

"No no, no diagrams. Cas tried that once. Didn't work." Ellie laughed a bit and Dean couldn't help but crack a smile.

"If it helps.. it's only when your feelings are extreme. It mostly happens when the mark acts up." He nodded and kept his eyes on the road.

"So.. you can't feel anything else?"

She shook her head.

"Nope. Just the anger. So far..." As relieved as he was, he was also saddened. Because with all the rage and anger he's had pent up for so long, he half-wished she could feel it when he was truly happy.

"So you didn't just want to roast the demon today?" She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

" I mean, he was irritating but... mainly something told me to intervene." Dean nodded.

Everyone sat around the table in the war-room. Laptops and books and papers covered every inch of the illuminated map.

"I just don't get it. What kind of mythical auction is held in a huge public museum?" Sam said, running his hands through his hair. "The last one we went to it was in a freaking abandoned warehouse."

"Look it doesn't matter, okay? We need to try and figure out how the hell we're getting in there." Dean said, closing his laptop.

"Can't you just walk in?" Cas asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No, you can't just stroll up to an event like that, you have to be handed some sort of magical invite or whatever the fuck we got last time," said Dean.

"How'd you get your last invite?" Ellie asked.

" Some dude who worked for the god of greed." Ellie tilted her head.

"Plutus?" Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows at her.

"You knew him?" Dean asked intrigued.

"Unfortunately. Thieving old bastard," Ellie mumbled.

"You guys can always sneak in. Undercover work," Ami added.

"This isn't some big huge event Ami-" Dean began.

"Actually, you're wrong," Ami said matter of factly. She grabbed Sam's laptop and pulled up an article from google. The headline read 'Big names arriving in Big apple for The Guggenheim: Mythical Artifacts Showcase/ Auction' . "See, it's publicized."

"Do these people even realize that this shit's real?" Dean grabbed the computer and frantically scrolled through the paragraphs. " they probably think it's just sculptures-"

"Great. So now we have to deal with a crowd of humans..." Ellie rubbed at her face.

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled. Everyone turned to him rapidly.

"What?" Sam asked grabbing his laptop back. Dean sat back and aggravatedly sighed. "Oh shit."

"Is that... is that the scroll?" Ami asked in disbelief.

"It's being showcased? You're kidding." Cas looked to Dean.

"Un-fucking-believable," Dean whispered. There it was, clear as day, photographed right in the middle of the article. The wooden handles were scratched and worn, but the parchment looked fresh and new. "How the hell is this gonna work now? We can't break into a god damn high-security museum!" Dean leaned forward and put his face in his hands, clearly defeated.

"No.. but we know someone who can," Sam said, getting surprisingly excited. Dean looked up, confused and then realized who his brother was referring to.

"I'd be surprised if she hasn't changed her number by now," Dean said with a sigh.

"Who?" Ellie asked curiously.

"Charlie," Sam said, grabbing his cell and excusing himself.


	16. Chapter 15

"Look who I found," Dean's voice echoed through the bunker. Sam smiled as a tiny bubbly red head followed dean down the staircase.

"Guess who's back bitches!" The girl exclaimed running into sam's arms. He squeezed her tight before he turned and introduced her to Ami.

"Charlie this is Ami..." Sam said hesitantly. Ami surprisingly gave Charlie a smile and shook her hand. Charlie leaned over to Sam, and smirked.

"I can see why you like her so much." Charlie winked and elbowed him in the side. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as his cheeks tinted red. Suddenly her eyes landed on Cas who gave her an awkward half smile and reached out his hand.

"This is Ca-" Sam began but Charlie quickly jumped onto Cas with a bear hug. He looked down at her clearly in shock before awkwardly patting her back.

"Oh I know who you are, Castiel," she said, awe gleaming in her eyes. Cas gave her a genuine smile before shying away. " You're awesome dude. I read all about you. Although I thought you'd be shorter." Cas tilted his head in confusion as Dean chuckled. "Thanks for helping them save the world and stuff by the way." She said before walking past him and tossing her bag on the table.

"Uh you're umm.. you're welcome." Cas replied shifting on his feet. Ellie walked in putting books on the table and smiled up at Charlie who stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hi you must be Charlie," Ellie said, holding out her hand. Charlie gave her a flirtatious smile before pulling her in for a hug. " Oh okay." she said as Charlie pulled away.

"It's definitely nice to meet you." She bit her lip and gave her a wink. Ellie gave her a bewildered look before Dean quickly ran up and pushed between them. Sam and Ami attempted to hide their laughs.

"Yeah okay, Charlie, why don't I show you your room." Dean said insistent, he grabbed her suitcase and walked her down the hall. Charlie gave one last wink before following him. As soon as everyone was out of hearing range she turned to dean and punched his arm.

"Dude, you did NOT tell me how freaking gorgeous she is." Charlie exclaimed in a whisper. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Relax okay, She... She's you know." Charlie snorted at him as he tried to hide his blush.

"Dean, come on, she looks like a freaking goddess the way her skin is like flawless and her eyes- I didn't even know that color existed-" Charlie said as they entered her room. With each comment she made on Ellie, Dean felt some weird pang of jealousy sit in his stomach. Obviously Charlie had a crush and I mean who wouldn't. Ellie had a look about her that you could tell she was otherworldly.

"Okay yes, she's beautiful!" Dean said, rolling his eyes dramatically. Charlie crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"Someone's touchy feely aren't we." She said unzipping her bag and beginning to unpack. Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I just..."

"Oh no I get it. Clearly you two haven't resolved any feelings for one another yet-"

"Whoa whoa what? Charlie, there's no feelings there.. at all." Charlie snorted and shook her head.

"Classic Dean, avoiding your feelings like the plague."

"I am not." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Dean, I know you. Plus those books all say the same thing-you have an incessant need to hide away all your emotions," she said matter of factly.

"God I wanna burn those damn things."

"Good luck they're online now, remember?" she said and he cursed. "Dean, don't do that whole pushing away thing. Especially now...with that."She motioned to his arm where he subconsciously ran a hand over the mark. "And especially not with her."

"Why not?"

"See, this is why I like chicks. At least we can own up to being in love or being infatuated with one another. I saw the way you looked at her." Charlie walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've got it bad Dean. Really effin' bad."

He didn't want to even look her in the eye anymore. She just summed up his feelings in less than 5 minutes. Not only that but she was able to tell he was falling head over heels for Ellie, just by the way he looked at her. He prayed that no one else had her ability of pin pointing his emotions like that. Fuck, she was right. He did have it bad.

Dean watched as Charlie explained some things on her laptop to Ellie and Cas. Ellie would smile every once in awhile or laugh a bit. God he loved that sound. He could hear it all the time. They had decided that the best way about this was to send in Dean and Ellie. Considering that Sam had a shit relationship with the king of hell. Ami and Cas would be ready to intervene if need be and Sam and Charlie would be helping Dean and Ellie with the codes and the map layout. In the words of Charlie it was going to be some national treasure type shit. Horrible movie in Dean's opinion. Suddenly Sam walked in and clapped his hands together.

"Okay everything's packed and ready to go," he said, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Man I freaking hate NYC. The driving is such a bitch." Dean grumbled as Sam handed him a beer. He popped the top and took a long drink.

"You sound like a grumpy old man. NY is awesome!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yes, traffic and sirens and tourists are just so amazing," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, my first stop is Midtown Comics," Charlie said with a gleeful expression. "You know after we kick some ass undercover." Ellie laughed. Dean sighed and stretched his arms up.

"Yeah well let's get going. We've got a day's drive ahead of us." He mumbled and stood up. Ellie and Cas helped pack away Charlie's computers.

****

**xxxxxx**

It was only about eleven hours and Dean was rubbing at his face, furiously trying to keep himself awake. He wanted to drive through the night so they could at least get there midday tomorrow and grab a room. Or in this case, a freaking hotel-something else Dean was displeased about. Bunking in NYC wasn't just a bitch for parking, but it was also a giant chunk out of their cash- out of their very few fake credit cards.

Everyone in the car had pretty much passed out. Sam and Ami were grossly cuddling up one another next to poor Cas, who was currently plugged into Charlie's iPhone watching _Game of Thrones_ on her Netflix. Dean had to hold back a laugh when he looked in the rear view mirror and noticed Charlie's huge noise-canceling headphones on him. Charlie was dead asleep against the passenger door leaning on her bundled up sweatshirt, her music blasting from her earbuds.

Then there was Ellie. Sandwiched between him and Charlie, Ellie was wide awake and vigilant. Come to think of it, she never even seemed to want to relax or sleep. I mean she was an angel and Castiel said angels don't NEED to sleep. That doesn't mean they can't. Not that Dean minded. He kinda liked the company. It always got lonely when everyone but him was awake. But being so close to her, feeling the warm of her next to him. It took a lot for him to not reach his arm around her and pull her closer. Every time the car hit a bump or jumped he gripped the wheel tightly as she'd lean against him. She must've felt how rigid and stiff he was because she shifted a bit.

"Dean, am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked slightly concerned.

" No." _Yes. _She frowned.

" You're lying." _Shit._

"Ellie, you're fine," he said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly they hit a pothole and the car jolted, causing Ellie to bump into him and grab his thigh for support. Dean's breath hitched in his throat.

"Sorry." She muttered and quickly pulled her hand away, he watched her blush and turn to look out Charlie's window. He held back a smile. She was so cute when she was awkward.

"You're good," he said shooting her a side glance. "Hey, do me a favor grab me that cardboard box under the seat."

"Dean, you're driving-"

"Ellie, just do it." He snorted as she grabbed the box and sat it on her lap. She smiled at the cassettes.

"Someone's a hoarder."

"No, I don't hoard. I collect." He pointed at the tapes. She rolled her eyes with a smile and began to look through it. Suddenly she dug to the bottom and grabbed a rather beat-up looking cassette tape. It wasn't labeled and looked like it was used most often. She smiled and pulled it out running her fingers along the chipped edges. Dean turned and noticed which one she had pulled out. He frowned deeply and paled.

"What's this?" She asked, not looking up at him but sliding it into the tape deck.

"No, Ellie-" Immediately the sounds of "Hey Jude" filled the car. Dean tensed up and looked ahead of him. God, he tried to avoid reaching for that tape. He only ever played it when Sam wasn't in the car with him and even then he tried to not play it. It hurt a little too much. It was one of his Dad's tapes he used to play when he thought he and Sam were asleep. He never missed the way his dad would fight tears. Sorta like what he was doing now.

"Dean?" He felt Ellie's hand on his arm and he turned to her inhaling sharply.

"Y-yeah, What's up?" He said shortly.

"I can take it out if-" She made to stop it but he grabbed her hand.

"No. Don't. It's okay." They were quiet as he turned back to the road. "She used to sing this to me. When I was little..." He began, remembering his mom's hands running through his hair and smiling at him lovingly. The way she used to tuck him in at night and flick on his night light. Then she'd put her angel statue next to him on his dresser and whisper that they were watching over him. He used to believe it to until the night she died. When there were nights he couldn't fall asleep, scared of the monsters in the closet, like any normal child, she'd sing.

"Your mom..." Ellie whispered and turned to Dean, giving him her full attention. "She sang to you every night?"

"Only when I was having a nightmare or I couldn't sleep...But this was the song she'd sing me." She could feel his heart practically breaking. "I...I used to put this tape in when I'd get anxious or upset." Ellie just nodded in silence, not sure if he could even see her in the pitch black car. He licked his lips, taking a deep breath and relaxed as the song progressed.

"Why'd you stop playing it?" He frowned and shrugged.

"I... I don't actually. I don't really play it when I'm with people."

"You don't play it with Sam?"

"Nah, it's kind of a self relaxing thing. Its.. it calms me you know?" She did. She always heard that the sound of a mother's voice, is the most comforting thing there child can hear. She smiled at the thought of dean as a baby, crying out in the night and Mary coming in and singing him to a peaceful sleep.

"I understand." Dean gave her a thankful smile and looked back at the road. The light of the early morning sunrise was peeking over the mountains as they drove. She could feel Dean ease up and relax as the song went on. "_Take a sad song.. and make it better._" She couldn't really help it, it had been one of her favorite beatles songs. Dean turned to her, his eyes filling with emotion. When the song ended he was still watching her. "What?"

"N-nothing. I didn't even think you knew the lyrics..." Dean said, shrugging.

"Yeah well, _The Beatles_ were an important part of me when I last visited this earth." She frowned. "When John was shot..." She trailed off.

"You.. you were there? Oh wait, stupid question.. I keep forgetting you and Cas have been around since the dawn of time." Ellie giggled.

"Yeah well, I hope I don't look my age." It was Dean's turn to laugh.

"Eh, you 'd still be beautiful." And there it was. He felt her freeze next to him. He wasn't sure if it was because of shock, or if she was uncomfortable. " I, uh.. I mean y'know, cause you're... y'know." Dean Winchester never stuttered. Especially when talking to women. But then again, Ellie was different. Ellie made him feel differently than any other woman. He cautiously turned and saw her beaming and looking down at her lap.

"You called me beautiful." He shot her a nervous smile.

"I'm sure you've been called that before. Don't act surprised." He said trying to hide behind a sarcastic remark.

"I have. But not by someone I cared for." Her reply almost made him swerve lanes. She cared for him? But why? And Dean meant it. She was beautiful. But not that kind of beautiful with all the makeup and fancy clothes. No she was naturally beautiful. She had a natural glow to her pale skin, her eyes were a deep purple that reflected the colors of a field of lavender. Her smile was infectious. She was a different kind of beautiful. The kind of girl he'd dream about if he had a normal life, that he'd take home to meet his parents. But what Dean found truly beautiful is the fight she had in her. She could easily strike fear into anyone with a simple look.

Xxxx

By the time they got into the city and Dean found an actual spot for his precious baby, they all exited in search of a hotel they could easily check into. Dean grumpily pouted as they swerved in and out of people. Too many people for his liking. He would gladly take a backroad hick town any day over this. Ellie walked a bit ahead of him until her eyes landed on Hotel Carter. She smiled.

"Found it," She said, walking in Dean trailing behind her. He made a face and looked around.

"Really? This place?" He leaned towards her.

"You wanted shitty. This is the worst rated hotel in NY," she whispered back rolling her eyes. He gave her a sneer before he reached the front desk.

"Yeah gimme two rooms. One double and one king," he said, grabbing his wallet and pulling out the card. The front desk attendant was a young girl who had to be no older than twenty, popping her gum and playing on her iphone. She looked up and sighed, clearly not interested in doing any sort of work today. She grabbed his card and rang him up. She handed him the reciept and Ellie watched him grind his teeth.

"300 bucks?! FOR WHAT?" Ellie jumped at the sudden outburst and quickly grabbed his arm. The girl didn't even flinch instead she arrogantly turned back to the computer and ignored him. "THIS PLACE IS A FRIGGEN' DUMP AND YOU'RE GONNA CHARGE ME-"

"DEAN!" Ellie hauled him towards the door.

"Welcome to NYC." The receptionist said with a smirk. He growled and through the door open.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked.

"300 dollars we should be staying at the goddamn Ritz." Dean spat out. Sam snorted.

"Dude we're in New York. Nothing is below 100 bucks here."

"Well that's bullshit." Dean grabbed the duffle from Sam and handed him a card.

"Aw Dean you got us a king? I hope it's on the other side of the hotel." Ami winked and he shot a sneer at her.

"Eat me. Cas, Charlie, you're with me and Ellie. Let's get settled then meet up in our room so we can construct this oh so devious break in." They all nodded and headed to their rooms.

Xxxx

Charlie flopped down on one of the beds with a smile. At least someone was appeased in all this.

"This hunting thing ain't so bad," Charlie said, putting her hands behind her head. Dean snorted.

"Don't get too comfortable. That gala thing is tonight and we need to do recon," he said, hitting the bottom of her shoe. She sat up and sighed

"Relaxation was good while it lasted." She walked over to her stuff and began to set up her laptop and everything. "So where are Cas and Ellie gonna sleep?"

"Well," Dean said, "Cas, I know you like your sleep. So you can take this bed and I'll take the pullout."

"Dean that's very kind but I can take the pullout bed if you feel more comfortable on a real bed," Cas said modestly.

"Nah Cas, I've slept on worse. Don't worry about it man." Dean said, clapping him on the back. Cas gave him a smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said. After an hour Ami and Sam walked in and Charlie went over the plan. Ellie and Dean were gonna attend the auction, and Charlie was going to be across the street at the coffee shop with her set up. During the auction the items are placed in a vault in which they were going to have to infiltrate and grab the scroll. Sam would be with Charlie and Ami and Cas would be there as back up working as the staff in case it went south.

"So, these are your invites." Charlie handed over two beautifully wrapped white tickets.

"How the hell..." Dean muttered flipping them over and examining every part of it. Charlie shot them a smug smile and crossed her arms.

"Cause I'm a freaking genius," she responded proudly.

"I second that," Ellie said, putting the invite on the table.

"Okay next and most importantly... you guys have to blend in so." Charlie immediately lit up and Dean's face fell.

"No." He said sternly and Ellie looked between the two.

"I don't understand." She frowned.

" Dean, you need to. You can not show up in half-ass fed suit." Charlie said matter of factly. Sam bit back a laugh and Dean shot him a glare.

"I'm not playing dress up, Charlie-"

"Then I don't know why you're gonna even bother at this point," she said with a shrug. There was silence for a moment before Dean groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine." He grumbled. Sam began to laugh before Charlie cut him off. "Sam and Cas can go with you." Sam made to protest but Ami shot him a look.

"Fine whatever, let's go." Sam stood up and headed for the door.

"What about her?" Dean asked, gesturing to Ellie.

"Oh don't worry. We got her covered." Ami said mischievously. Dean sighed and followed his brother and angel out the door.

Xxx

"Charlie, I'm all for shopping without a price tag but-" Ami began as all three of them walked along Fifth Avenue.

"Relax, I wired some money into my account the other day. We have well over enough for an expensive gown." Charlie said reassuringly. Suddenly she stopped short and grabbed Ellie's hand, dragging her inside a tiny but overly elegant shop. Within minutes, Ami and Charlie went to work, grabbing everything they could find that was black or dark red. Ellie sat unamused in the middle and watched them.

"At least pretend to be excited," Charlie said, shooting her a smirk. Ellie gave her a fake smile before absentmindedly looking around the store. The two women working there looked beyond annoyed at them as Charlie and Ami squealed over god knows what.

"Can I help you find anything?" One of them asked pointedly to Ami.

"Anything that's black or dark red in a size 6." Ami replied. The woman nodded and began grabbing what they could find.

"What's your price range exactly?" The woman asked holding up a lace gown, heavily beaded down the arms.

"Under 10k." Ami said flipping her hair back. The woman's eyes widened and she slipped the dress back on the rack. Once they had a fair amount of choices, they ushered Ellie into the back.

Ami and Charlie sat lazily on the couch, and waited for Ellie to walk out. One of the employees offered them champagne and they both gladly accepted the gesture, taking full advantage of the perks of being rich.

"Ellie, come on, I know it doesn't take fifteen minutes to get a dress on," Ami said, rolling her eyes. They both heard a curse and held back a laugh.

"I look ridiculous." Ellie emerged from the curtain and both Ami and Charlie gasped.

"Damn, I wish you were into chicks." Charlie mumbled after a moment.

"Shit. You should wear dresses more often." Ami replied in shock. Ellie turned to the mirror and smiled in awe at her reflection. She'd never been one for fashion or dressing up, but this dress was breathtaking. It was a black, backless fitted silhouette, with an illusion V neckline and embroidered from the top to the bottom. It was unrealistically perfect for her. She looked down and grabbed the tag under her arm, her eyes going wide.

"Yes well, it was nice while it lasted." Charlie and Ami shot her a look. "It's $8500." Ami let out a low whistle while Charlie grabbed Ellie's shoulders.

"Listen, I've never really had friends do this for, because most of them were kinda as nerdy as me and are scared to even come out of there houses-but I'm gonna do this for you. Because you look kickass in this dress anddddd because I low key have about 20k in the bank." Ellie made to protest but Charlie put her finger on her lips. "Sh-No buts. Just get yours in there and get ready. We only have a couple hours till the event." Ellie sighed and gave in. Charlie wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tight.


	17. Chapter 16

Dean paced around the lobby of the hotel. Sam's arms were crossed, clearly getting annoyed by his brothers antics.

"Come on, were gonna be friggen late. As much as I don't want to go to this thing, I'd like to get there and get it over with." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Dude enough, I'm getting dizzy from watching you walk back and forth." Sam said grabbing his brother. "Relax, Charlie said they'd be down in 5 minutes." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'll never understand chicks man, why does it take them like 10 hours to get ready-"

"Actually Dean its only been about 2 hours-" Cas began but Dean shot him a glare and he became quiet.

Suddenly the elvator binged and Sam, Cas and Dean turned around. Ami and Charlie emerged and walked over by Sam handing him the laptop cases. Dean would've acknowledged their hellos, but he was to busy with his eyes locked on Ellie. She was slowly making her way towards him, her hair was pinned up on the right side as her soft curls fell down her shoulders. It took Dean all but 10 seconds to remember to breathe.

"You look nice." Cas said with a smile. Ellie smiled back and turned towards Dean. She to had to remember to breathe. Dean was always attractive in his FBI suit, but this. Him in a tux? She reminded herself to try and stay calm because Ami would kill her if this make up she had on smeared.

"Wow." Was all Dean could manage to say as her smile grew.

"Okay so," Sam began breaking Ellie and Dean from there trance. "You guys are posing as a wealthy married couple from the Hamptons,"

"These are your name tags," Charlie said handing them the papers. Dean snorted and shook his head.

"Pond? Really? I'm guessing you caught up with Doctor Who then." He said pinning it to his jacket. Charlie winked and punched his arm.

"You bet your ass I did."

Everyone piled into baby as Cas and Ami disappeared in a ruffle of feathers.

Xx

Dean raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle as they pulled up a block away. Ellie's eyes went wide as Dean parked along the road.

"Damn, this place is fancy." Charlie said as Sam's phone beeped.

"Okay, Ami and Cas are inside." Sam said as they all got out. Sam and Charlie slid into the front and Sam rolled down the driver window. "Just remember get the scroll first then deal with Crowley."

"Yeah yeah, god this thing is uncomfortable." Dean said as he itched the tight collar around his neck. Ellie slapped his hand away.

"Stop fidgeting. Try and act civilized tonight please?" She pleaded. Dean snorted and stood up straight.

"Excuse me but I'm extremely civilized." He replied. "I wonder if they'll have those little mini hotdogs-"

"Really? Food?"

"What I'm hungry-"

"Okay you two, go have fun. But don't get too wasted." Charlie shouted from the passnger seat. Dean and Ellie began walking towards the glass doors. Ellie could feel Dean's nerves and she couldn't help but shoot him a warm smile.

"Hey, we got this." She whispered grabbing his hand. He smiled down at then nodded.

"Yeah, we do."

xx

When they finally entered, both of them held in a gasp of air. The place was huge, the entire floor was filled with crystal decor and various groups of people in evening wear. They were all sipping champagne and chatting away with half fake smiles. Near every table was an artifact carefully placed behind a thick glass casing and elevated on a white marble pedestal. In the middle of the room was a large dance floor accompanied by a stage where a select orchestra was playing. Dean leaned in.

"Damn I didn't realize how the other place lived-OH! Hot dogs," He exclaimed in a whisper as a waiter passed him. He grabbed three and ellie shot him a warning look.

"Dean seriously, In and out-" She stopped mid sentence froze in place. Dean looked up noticed where her eyes were.

"Crap, figures he'd be guarding the damn thing." Dean sighed.

"What do we do now-Dean.. Dean where are you-" He didn't give her a chance to finish before he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards crowley. She could hear Crowley talking to one of his little bastard minions as her and Dean strolled up behind him. The demon's eyes widened when he spotted Dean and looked like scared kid ready to hide behind Crowley.

"Well well, I thought I smelled Winchester."Crowley said turning on his heel, giving Dean and Ellie a sly smile. " Surprised you have the balls to be in my presence after our little meeting the last time. But then again, you are a Winchester."

" Crowley, fancy meeting you here, isn't this place a bit too classy for your ass?" Dean smirked crossing arms.

"If you must know its a bit more higher than I'd like to associate with but then again, when you have something of this value you're going to want to sell to the highest bidder." He replied mimicking Dean's expression. "Nice to see you free Elliana. Who exactly let that happen?"

"Courtesy of Metatron." She replied hotly.

"Feisty. I can't say I haven't missed you a little bit. You were always one of the more entertaining angels, next to Castiel of course." He said with a wink.

" Gross Crowley, let's just cut to the chase. I'm gonna need the scroll, then you can have it back and sell it to whoever the hell you want-" Dean began.

"And why would I do that? You think just because we had a little thing that I'd just up and give you one of my greatest treasures-"

"What thing?" Ellie asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing-" Dean tried to intervene.

"Oh your boyfriend didn't tell you? We were besties when he had his black eyes. Although, he was a bit too evil for my liking and I couldn't have a demon undermining their king." Ellie turned to Dean in shock. He worked with Crowley? Dean couldn't meet her eyes, he didn't have to. He could feel the judgement radiate from her.

" Listen Crowley, just give us the damn scroll." Ellie said shaking her head, getting back to the task at hand.

"Once again why-"

"Because there's a spell on there we think will cure the mark." Dean finished. That shut the king of hell up really fast. He looked at them, assessing if they were really trying to tell the truth.

"Why should I believe you?" Crowley asked slowly. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"For fuck sake, Why the hell would we want it otherwise? I know you want that mark gone as much as us. You know that as long as the mark of Cain exists, it's a threat to you. Dean's lost control once, what makes you think he won't again? And this time he could be stronger which means he'd be coming for you. And most likely your thrown. Now are you going to help or not?" She spat out exasperated. Both Dean and Crowley looked taken about at her outburst. They were all quiet for a moment before Crowley turned and dismissed his demon posse. He moved in closer towards the two.

"You're right. However, this scroll. Isn't real." He said raising an eyebrow.

"You're lying-" Dean said losing his patience.

"I'm not. I went on a search for it awhile ago after our little dispute. I've heard rumors it contained a spell for... that." He sighed. "I came across the fake but the owner of the fake told me where it really was."

"Okay and?" Ellie could feel Dean losing any sort of paitence he had with this man.

"And... it's in one of Lucifer's crypts." Both ellie and dean went silent. Fuck.

" Like.. where the Angel Tablet was?" Dean asked confused. Crowley dramatically rolled his eyes.

"Yes numbnuts, exactly where the tablet was. But not the same crypt. I'm not sure which one it's in, but it's in one of them for sure."

" So why are you selling the fake?" Ellie asked tilting her head.

"God you're both insufferable, because I want to get the damn thing off my hands?"

"So basically we're fucked? Everyone who would know where the damn crypts are, are dead." Crowley gave a smug smile at Dean's comment.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

" The bastard killed Meg years ago. She was the last one to know where the crypts were." Dean ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I can fix that." Ellie said and both Crowley and Dean turned to look at her.

"You can raise dead demons?" Dean asked in awe. Crowley paled a bit.

"You wouldn't." Crowley said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Sorry, but that's out of your control."

"Fine."

"So you'll help get rid of the mark."

"So long as you don't kill me during or after. I'll agree." Both Ellie and Dean nodded in thanks. "Now if you excuse me, there's a blonde over there that looks like she could use a night of fun." Crowley grabbed a glass of champagne and walked away.

"Shit that went surprisingly well. You know...aside from the whole fake scroll thing." Dean said turning to Ellie.

"Yeah."

"So you're really gonna go into hell and get her?" Dean said downing the rest of his drink.

"Yeah, looks like I am." Ellie said watching the dance floor. She smiled and turned to him. "Would you like to dance, Dean?" Dean tensed and looked over the dance floor then back to her. That was a bit random he thought.

"I-I uh don't dance." She watched him shift awkwardly before she grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the floor. "No-No, Ellie really-Come on." He grumbled . Ellie placed her left hand in his and her right on his shoulder. Dean stared at her, trying to figure out where his right hand should go.

"You know, it'll probably be comfortable for you to place it on my waist." She had to hide her amused smile as he made a face and inhaled deeply before placing it on the lower curve of her back.

" Ellie.. I should warn you I don't actually know how to dance."

"Haven't you been to any school dances?" She asked, Dean gulped and avoided her eyes. "Oh. Okay well lucky you have a dance partner that has been dancing since the 1500's." Dean raised an eyebrow before smiling warmly. "Just sort of sway back and forth with your hips." Dean followed her lead as they gently spun around. He quickly got the hang of it, only stepping on her feet once or twice.

She giggled and dean almost tripped at the sound of her laugh.

"You good?" She asked as he stumbled a bit. He nodded nervously.

"Yeah, no I'm good." He whispered. Her skin was warm under his fingers and he slowly pulled her in tighter to him. For some damn reason her purple eyes were more vibrant under the flourescent lights. Ami must've done her makeup because it was light and natural, almost as if she wasn't wearing any. Not that she needed makeup anyway, considering her skin naturally glowed. Dean could barely fight the urges he had when he saw her, walking towards him with such elegance. Now that she was in his arms, pressed against him, he wasn't sure if he had any control left. Her eyes locked on his and without thinking he took the chance.

Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to that moment, nothing else really mattered. A cool sensation settled into his veins, calming the fire that radiated from his arm. He felt her pause and then lean into the kiss, finally accepting it. Her hand slid around his neck and pulled him downward. This feeling, whirling through his stomach up through his chest was something he could easily get addicted to.

Maybe she was hallucinating? But no she wasn't because this was really happening. She could taste champagne on his lips mixing with his usual leather scent and a hint of his new cologne. He was warm and calming like a mid summer breeze. It was unlike any kiss she had ever had. A shock sparked through her and she felt heat beneath his touch as he pulled her closer as though he was trying to melt them together.

As soon as it began, it ended. But it wasn't abrupt. It was slow and unsure, as if he was trying to figure out if he should keep going. He wasn't even sure if she wanted this also. But her lips were to tempting for him to just ignore any longer. There was an obvious attraction between them but his usual actions towards things like this only lasted for one night. But something within him wanted to do it differently this time. Especially with her. He hadn't realized he had been staring into her eyes with intensity until a shrill ringtone sounded from inside his jacket pocket.. They both jumped and sprang apart as dean cleared his throat quickly and answered. He turned away from Ellie.

"Sam, of course." He muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_Hi to you to, did you get it?"Sam said._

"Yeah about that, bring baby around. Get Ami and Cas." Dean said as he hit end. He looked up to see Ellie staring at him, clearly uncomfortable. Dean smiled nervously. "We should uh.. we should-"

"Yeah let's go." She said pushing past him. He frowned. Maybe he misread the entire thing. Maybe she was mad he kissed her after all. Great now he was anxious. He followed her as they hastily exited the main level. When he reached the glass doors he spotted her at the corner of the street, pulling off her heels. He watched her sink down 6 inches as she rubbed at her ankles.

"Hey you uh, run pretty fast for your first time in stilettos." He said rubbing the back of his neck. She turned and shrugged.

"I'm an angel, Dean we are normally very well balanced." She said matter of factly.

"Yeah..." He tried to figure out how to put his thoughts into words."Listen about that kiss, I think there was just a lot of alcohol and you know.. hormones and-" She swiftly turned back to him.

Was he serious? Had she made a mistake? Of course she hadn't. She knew dean was the kind of guy to just keep it to one night stands. I mean where could a relationship possibly fit into is life? No he was right, she needed to stop this. All these feelings and thoughts that have been plaguing her need to be put behind. Especially now when they are so close to finding a cure.

"Dean I understand." She says solemnly turning towards the street. Dean frowned at her.

"No I don't think you -"

"No I do, " She said holding up a hand to quiet him. " You don't do the whole dating relationship thing, and I agree. We're too close to curing the mark, you don't need distractions."

Dean squinted as he shook his head. What the hell? He thought beyond dumbfounded. Did she actually believe that she was just another girl at a bar to him? That she would be some one night stand, that he end up forgetting her name the next morning?

"Are you.. are you kidding me right now?" He asked crossing his arms in disbelief.

"Dean, let's not do this." She began with a heavy sigh.

"No, actually let's do this!" He said preparing for an argument. Wasn't a surprise with her though, they always found a reason to bicker. He watched her roll her eyes and perk up.

"OKAY FINE!" As she began to shout, " DEAN I GET IT. I UNDERSTAND YOUR FEAR OF COMMITMENT PREVENTS YOU FROM ANYTHING FURTHER THEN ONE NIGHT STANDS-"

"I DON'T FEAR COMMITMENT, IT'S JUST EVERYTIME I TRY FOR IT, IT BLOWS THE FUCK UP IN FACE-" He continued.

"SO WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT KISS THEN? WHAT EXACTLY WERE YOU LOOKING TO GET FROM IT?"

"NOTHING IT WAS A MISTAKE. PEOPLE KISS ALL THE TIME EL, ITS NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!" Shit, he thought. He probably shouldn't have said that. Mainly because it was the furthest thing from a mistake. Actually it felt so fucking right it should've happened the moment he saw her. Her face fell for a moment before he saw her walls go up again. Suddenly Cas and Ami appeared next to them. The sound of baby rolled around the corner and Sam and Charlie pulled alongside the curb. They slid out the front and into the back.

"You guys good?" Charlie asked curiously. Ellie and Dean both stared at each other, wondering if they should finish this talk now or later. Ellie chose later and turned away scooting into the front. Dean's jaw tensed as he rounded to the drivers side.

The ride to the hotel was more the awkward. Everyone in the car was afraid to speak, fearing they may set either Dean or Ellie off. And considering both of their tempers were a bit uncontrollable, they figured it was safer to ask when they got back to the hotel.

"Talk about awkward family roadtripping." Charlie whispered to Ami.

"You can say that again." Ami whispered back.

Xxx

When they arrived at the hotel everyone filed into Dean, Cas, Charlie and Ellie's room. Ellie and Dean stayed quiet as the others shuffled in.

" Did something happen that we should know about?" Sam asked sinking into the kitchen chair.

"No!" Both Dean and Ellie screamed at once. Everyone jumped at there outburst.

"Ooookay. So that means yes but moving on. The scroll-" Charlie started unloading her laptop and stuff.

"It's a fake." Dean said sitting across from her after undressing into a t-shirt and his plaid pj pants. He rubbed his face and looked up.

"The real one is in one of Lucifer's crypts. We don't know where the crypts are or which one its in." Ellie finished.

"Fuck now what do we do?" Ami asked defeatedly.

"There must be a demon who knows-" Cas began.

"Cas we ganked all of them remember? Or well, crowley got meg-" Dean started before Sam kicked him under the table. He watched Cas's face falter at the mention of meg. "Ellie said she has a plan though." He mumbled.

"And what exactly is that?" Cas asked changing the subject.

"Don't worry about it." She said ending the conversation before it started.

"What'd crowley say?" Said Sam.

" Actually he wants this thing gone as much as we do. Apparently its a threat to his power or some crap..." Dean said as Sam snorted.

"So that's it huh? Basically a wasted night." Ami said sliding into Sam's lap. "We should stick around here for awhile and go shopping tomorrow." Dean rolled his eyes at her as Sam groaned.

"You guys can do that. Me and Dean are gonna catch up on some much needed sleep." Sam announced as he stood up.

"Agreed."Dean said walking towards the pullout couch and flopping down on it.

Xxx

Ellie stood outside the hotel entrance, she watched as people passed her by swerving in and out of her. She always loved NYC. Everyone had somewhere to be or somewhere to get to. Humans doing their daily tasks, just as her father intended. The black sky hung heavy at 4:30 in the morning. Dean was already passed out for the night as was charlie. Cas started up his tv binge on whatever marathon was on tonight. AS for Ellie, she needed some much needed thinking time. And there was no better place to watch the sunrise then from the top of the Brooklyn Bridge.

She swiftly walked in and out of the human traffic along the streets and closed her eyes. She felt her wings span out and suddenly her surroundings changed. She was standing on top of one of the perches. The wind vigorously blew around her and she inhaled deeply, the fresh crisp air filling her lungs.

She slowly sat down and hung her feet over the ledge. The sky in front of her began changing color from deep red to a purple pink.

Last night she had lost herself. She lost herself in the moment of being held by his hands and kissed by his lips. And as much as she tried to convince herself it was a mistake, she knew it wasn't. His words hurt her though. Probably cut deeper then an angel blade to her chest. But she had to accept that he didn't want this. He clearly wasn't in a place for a relationship but that wouldn't matter anyway because his words were clear as day. ' It was a mistake.'

Ellie bit her bottom lip as sun slowly made its way into the morning sky, she had to fight the urge to cry. She shouldn't be crying over this. It wasn't her place. Her place was to help dean. And once she did, she'd leave. There were others that needed her, way more then he seemed to.


	18. Chapter 17

Damn it. Damn it to hell. But really damn hell, she hated this friggen place. Ellie slowly walked through the blackened charred corridors. Not much has changed, except now she wasn't fighting to come down here. Pretty much every demon that gave a fuck about guarding these cages feared her enough to just look away as she walked down. Screams of the scorned echoed around her as did the chains rattling against the walls. Scorched hands reached out to her for saving but right now she was on a mission. For just one particular damned soul.

"Knock knock," she said, pausing in front of one of the cages. A mess of blonde hair and bloodied up clothes looked up at her quickly.

"Well well, do my bloodshot eyes deceive me?" The voice was raspier and more broken then she remembered. Ellie frowned. "Come to watch me burn, Elliana?" Meg taunted as she grabbed the bars of the cell door. Sighing, Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"You should be a little more civil to the angel that's about to bust you out," she said.

Meg snorted and crossed her arms.

"I know this deed isn't out of the kindness of your heart, so what's the catch?" Meg asked skeptically.

Ellie rolled her eyes.

" Just a little guidance to a certain place that holds a certain item that I need for a certain spell," Ellie said, shooting her a smirk.

"Are you gonna toss me back in here after you use me?" Meg narrowed her eyes.

"Are you planning on causing any problems that put the fate of the world at risk?" Ellie asked, tilting her head. Meg stayed quiet for a moment, clearly being dramatic.

"No, I think my time of causing death and destruction can be put on hold. I have some unfinished business, however, that needs to be taken care of." She held out her wrists that were wrapped in metal cuffs, blood oozing from the sores around them.

"Does it involve innocent people dying?" Ellie asked hesitantly.

" Like I said, I'll avoid killing anyone unless necessary." Meg thrust her hands through the bars and Ellie sighed. She waved her hand and blue grace flowed from her fingers, the cuffs shattered and exploded leaving meg with a satisfied smile. Ellie waved her hand again and the lock on the cell exploded. The souls surrounding them screamed in fear.

"Good now let's get out of here, I can't stand this place. It's so effin hot." Ellie mumbled as she guided Meg to the safe zone towards purgatory. When they reached the rogue exit, they both inhaled the semi fresh air. Well, as fresh as purgatory air could be. They began their walk towards the portal. Meg smiled to herself and turned to Ellie.

"So does this job involve the Winchesters by any chance?" Meg asked as they trudged through the dead forest. Ellie stayed quiet before Meg snorted. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

" How do you-"

" You think those dipshit demon guards don't run their mouths around us? Heard Dean's in some pretty deep crap." She stopped near the edge of the cliff. "You have to swear to me you won't send me back."

"Usually I'd say no, but in this case, if you prove yourself. You have my word. And having my word and protection is a pretty big thing." Ellie held out her hand. Meg stared at it a moment before grasping it and nodding.

"Let's go topside shall we?" With that, Ellie grabbed Meg's arm and they were gone within a flash of white light.

Xxx

The ground shook for a moment before they both landed with a thud on a gravel road. Meg narrowed her eyes and looked around.

"You're not about to re-kill me are you?" She began to brush off dirt. Ellie snorted.

"You would've been dead already. Follow me." Ellie said as she made her way up the road. They were about a mile from the bunker. She figured walking would be easier instead of scaring the fuck out of everyone by dropping in with a demon. Dean probably wouldn't enjoy that too much either. Actually, Ellie was more than a little worried about this entire plan. Sure she was on semi-good terms with Meg, even though she had every reason to not trust her, she did anyway. It probably was that small speck of hope she got when she saw bits and pieces of Meg's human personality appear.

As they approached the metal door, Ellie stopped her.

"Hang on, let me try this." She placed two fingers to Meg's forehead. A shot of her grace spread over Meg, her scratches and wounds disappearing instantly, leaving only blood stains behind. "Now at least you don't look like you got tortured the past thirty years." Meg smirked.

"Gee thanks, your holiness," she said as Ellie opened the door.

"I'm not sure who's here, but be cautious because-Meg wait!" She called out as Meg pushed past her and down the stairs. She let out a low whistle, running her hands over the table's edges.

"Looks like the boys got an upgrade. Nice batcave," she whispered. Ellie sighed and followed her down.

"Yes well, I don't think they'd appreciate you touching anything just yet-"

"Meg." Dean's voice sounded behind him. Both Meg and Ellie turned to him, his face filled with shock and what Ellie could've sworn was a tiny bit of guilt? "Didn't think she'd actually pull your ass out."

"Aww, I missed you too, Dean. Heard you were packing some heavy shit now." Her eyes landed on his arm as he subconsciously pulled the sleeve down. "Where's your moose of a brother?"

"Behind you," Sam said, holding up the demon knife defensively.

"Well would you look at that, I take a knife to the chest for you two and you still don't trust me," she said with a bored tone. She pulled out one of the leather chairs and slid into it, kicking her heels onto the table. "You should be nicer to the people trying to help you."

"Too bad you're a demon and not a person," Sam spat.

"Oh please, don't give me that crap," she said as Ami appeared at Sam's side. "Nice arm candy, she your new unicorn?" Sam gulped and began lowering the knife.

"Will you get your dirty boots of the table? I just cleaned it." Dean walked over and knocked her feet down. She rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of unicorns," she whispered, glancing around the room till she locked eyes on the doorway. Castiel stood, shock written all over his stubble-ridden face. His piercing blue eyes were focused on Meg's as she inhaled deeply. "There he is."

"Why are you calling Cas a unicorn?" Ellie asked as Meg ignored her and strode over to the angel. He looked down at her in awe, as if he wasn't sure if this was real.

"Miss me, pizza man?" She asked, not breaking eye contact. He merrily lifted his hand and laid it on her cheek. He pushed a strand of hair from her face nervously.

"There's blood in your hair," he said.

"Yeah well, thirty years somewhat years in the pit will do that to you," she said, throwing him a shit-eating grin. He nodded silently. "Remember when I said when all that shit was over, we were gonna order some pizza and rearrange some furniture?" He nodded again. "Well guess what's over." She grabbed the lapels of his trench coat pulling him downard. His lips crashed into hers feverishly as he quickly ran his hands down her waist and pulled her against him. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled away slowly. The fire in his eyes was enough to ignite her own.

"What the fuck just happened?" Ellie asked. Cas and Meg ignored her as Dean bit back a laugh.

"You didn't know about this?" He asked, turning to Ellie.

"This is was your unfinished business?You ..you and Cas?!" Ellie shot at her. Meg let out a breathy laugh without breaking eye contact with Cas.

"Sorry about not being more specific," she said, grabbing Cas's hands. "Let's go order that pizza." She grabbed Cas's tie and slowly dragged him out of room and down the hall. Dean and Sam laughed to themselves as Ellie made a disgusted face.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she mumbled, sitting down and running a hand through her hair.

"HEY, USE PROTECTION!" Dean yelled towards the hallway. "AND NOT AN ANGEL BLADE!" He chuckled to himself before turning to his brother and Ami. "They've got about four years of pent up sexual frustration. They're about to be as bad as you two."

"So how was the ride downstairs?" Dean asked as Ellie looked up from her hands.

"Like riding the teacups in Disney World, how do you think?" Ellie retorted sourly. Sam snorted and shook his head.

"Since when did you speak sarcastic?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"When I met you two," she grumbled, getting up and walking towards her room. She needed a shower. A hot refreshing shower. Something to wash the stench and feeling of rotting flesh from her skin.

Xxxx

Sam raised an eyebrow as Ellie walked out and turned to Dean, whose eyes were locked onto the hallway. Ami excused herself walking out after her clearly burdened friend.

"I'm guessing you two are still on crap terms," said Sam as he grabbed two beers from the fridge. He handed one to Dean. Dean stared at it and sighed, pushing it away. "Did you just deny alcohol?" Sam immediately froze. Something had to be seriously wrong if Dean just turned down alcohol.

"Shut up, Sam." He ran his hands over his face harshly.

"Dude, what the hell happened? It's been four days and you two won't even look at each other. Not to mention her newfound attitude towards you. What'd you friggen do to her?" Sam asked in complete shock.

"Why would this be my fault, huh? Maybe she pissed me off."

"Did she piss you off?"

"No but-"

"Right so.. what did you do?" Dean was silent for a moment before groaning and looking up.

"I... I kissed her." Sam choked as his beer rose up his throat and through his nose.

"You kissed Ellie?" Sam and Dean both turned in their seats to see a surprised and intrigued Charlie in the doorway.

"Will you keep it down? Okay? Yes I freaking kissed her," Dean said, agitated.

"Wait like... kiss, or ...kiss kiss-" Charlie asked, sliding into the seat next to Sam. Dean sighed inwardly, he should've just left it alone but nope, Sam had to play Dr Phil.

"It was just a kiss, like we... I don't know is there a difference?" He tilted his head, trying to figure out if he missed something.

"Well, what did you feel when it happened?" Charlie was clearly trying to pry out details from him.

"Like... cold." He couldn't find the words for it. He felt new and cleansed. Like he was being hit with angel grace but ten times better.

"Cold? Dude what the hell-" Sam held back a laugh.

"Oh Ha Ha I'm glad my emotionally complicated situation amuses you." Dean grabbed the abandoned beer and pulled the cap off in a twist. He chugged it generously before setting it down and dipping his head. This was way too much to process, especially while being sober.

"I mean like, did you want to kiss her again?" Charlie said.

"I don't know.. I mean I guess? When we kissed though it was like weird... like I felt this cold feeling sorta rush through my veins and all my anger and stuff disappeared. It felt like... good." Dean pondered a small smile playing on his lips as he remembered her hand on the back of his neck, running through his hair.

"Maybe she feels that too. Maybe you should get your ass out of your head and talk to her about it instead of you two moping around and being pissy all the time," Charlie said matter of factly. Dean sneered.

"You know I'm shit with talking about my..."

"Feelings? Yeah we get it. But Dean," Sam sat forward, "When you're around her, I've seen you open up to her before. Probably more easily than you've opened up to me." Dean hated to admit it but it was true. Ellie was easier to talk to. He hasn't been able to lie to her yet. Maybe it's because she reads him so easily. Dean groaned and ran his hands over his face roughly.

"Shit this is so freaking complicated. It was just a friggen kiss. Then she like ran out because your dumb ass called me and interrupted, thanks for that by the way-" Dean said shooting a glare at Sam who held his hands up defensively.

"Then why were you too throwing bitch faces at each other when me and Sam pulled up?" Charlie chimed in.

" Because she ran outside and I could like see it in her face she was disappointed about what happened. So I just told her it wasn't that big of a deal, and it was just a kiss." Charlie sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You idiot. What else did you say?" She asked, rubbing at her temples. Dean sighed and relayed the story to his brother and friend. Charlie narrowed her eyes for a moment.

"You're leaving something out I can tell." She crossed her arms. "What did you say, Dean?" He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I may or may not have called it a mistake..." Charlie and Sam stared at him in disbelief.

"I was wrong. You are dumber than you look," Charlie said with a sigh.

"Hey!" Dean said, offended.

"YOU CALLED IT A MISTAKE? WAS IT A MISTAKE!?" Charlie shot up.

"Will you relax? She's gonna hear you with her sonic hearing crap!" Dean yelled pulling the firey red head down back into her seat.

"Do you have diarrhea of the mouth? I feel like you don't think before you speak-" She continued. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, Dean's more smooth with ladies when he knows they'll be gone in the morning," said Sam.

"Yeah because I know that once the sun's up we cut ties leaving nothing but good memories in our wake but...But with Ellie it's different." Dean said softly, he looked down knowing he probably can't come back from what he said to her that night. "With her, I wanna see her when I wake up in the morning."

"Then you better fix this. Because after that BS you pulled, you're lucky she stays after we cure you," Charlie said, patting Dean's shoulder and walking out. Dean looked up at Sam who gave him a tight smile and nodded. He knew he fucked up. He knew the moment the words left his lips.

Xxxx

As 3 am rolled around, Ellie sat on the couch in the living room area. She aimlessly flipped through channels, her thoughts wandering. It still freaked her out a bit that Cas was Meg's unfinished business. How much had she really missed while being locked away?

"I guess you don't sleep?" Meg's voice rang through her thoughts and she turned to her.

"No, sometimes I relax in bed but..." she shrugged and turned back to the tv.

"I know you're pissed, Elliana. I can read it all over your precious little angel face," Meg said raising an eyebrow and giving her a smirk.

"No. I'm not..." She turned the tv off and tensed up.

"You hesitated," Meg stalked over and sunk into the couch. "C'mon it's gotta make you a little angry that I've been sucking face with your precious innocent bro for years."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Because I can gladly drag you right back to hell," Ellie threatened. Meg snorted and kicked her boots on the table.

"Oh sweetheart, you and I both know you need me so that's not gonna happen," Meg replied with a bored tone. Shit. She was right. They stayed quiet for a moment before Ellie sighed.

"Can I at least ask... how?" She turned to Meg.

"You don't see it, but he's actually hot as fuck." Ellie kept her gaze on Meg.

"For a demon, you're not a very good liar." Meg's head whipped around and she clenched her jaw.

"I'm not lying. Trust me. I've been trying to jump that fallen angels bones for years. Then I unfortunately was stabbed by that limey bastard before I had the chance." It was Ellie's turn to snort and cross her arms. There was silence once again. "Can you stop staring at me? It's not as cute as when Cas does it."

"That's not the only reason, Meg." Ellie pressed on.

"Fine," Meg slowly turned in her seat. "You know that one thing in your life that makes you… Wanna be a better person or some crap?" Ellie laughed a bit at Meg's gag face.

"Yeah actually.. I do." Dean. She had done so much bad in her life. Killed so many innocent people. Destroyed so many civilizations. All because of a simple command. She never felt compassion for things like that. She never felt guilt from her she heard about a man who gave up his life to helping others. Fighting off the world's evil even though he didn't have to. Even when he had to make darkest decisions to save those he loved, he chose them so they could have a second chance because he felt like he didn't deserve one. Even though he deserved every bit of good that came into his life. Hearing stories about Dean Winchester fascinated her. A man, who gave up his life to save the world, without expecting anything in the return.

"Well...Even when I killed all those people and threatened his life.. He still wrapped up my cuts and bruises and... smiled at me like I was a good person." Meg continued. "He's the rare creature that made me wanna do the impossible… He was my unicorn. Well.. IS my unicorn," she corrected, throwing Ellie another smirk.

"Does this mean you're not going to cause mass havoc while I've brought you back?" Ellie asked cautiously.

" Don't worry. Cas tames me."

" Gross." Ellie mumbled.

" Oh please, just because you Dean-o over there have unresolved your sexual tension-"

"What the hell is with everyone? We don't have sexual tension-" Ellie said exasperated, her cheeks reddening. Meg snorted.

"I see you haven't changed."

"I'm sorry?"

"Still denying the most obvious things."

"It's not denial-"

"I don't understand why you two don't just bang. I mean you're both shit with talking about your feelings you might as well fuck it-"

"THANK YOU, MEG. I get it!" Ellie said, burying her face in embarrassment.

"Clearly you don't."

"We already kissed a couple of days ago. But.. he said it was mistake. So-"

"Nice how far did you get?" Meg pried as Ellie rolled her eyes.

"It was just a kiss. But..."

"Go on..." She encouraged. She might as well vent to Meg. She wasn't exactly keen to go to Ami with this. She didn't think she'd really understand how meg understands. The whole 'make me a better person' thing.

"It felt different. It felt like I was supposed to kiss him. Like I was meant to..."

"Sounds like someone's in love..." Meg said laughing a little.

"I'm not in love."

"He's your unicorn. Someone who makes you wanna do the right thing even though your nature is to do the complete opposite." Ellie stayed quiet. "I'd call it love."

"So that means you love Cas?" Meg's face fell serious. Ellie regretted asking the question as soon as it left her mouth. Suddenly Cas appeared in the doorway, completely disheveled. He looked so different, in nothing but Dean's old t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. His hair was all ruffled and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey unicorn, ready for round ten?" Meg said slyly, raising an eyebrow. He gulped and flushed a deep shade of red. Meg stood up and turned to Ellie shooting her a wink. "Think about what I said." She walked over to Cas and grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply as he moaned against her lips in pleasure. "Night, Elliana."

As they disappeared around the corner, Ellie sat and pondered Meg's words. Maybe she was in denial. Maybe she was making a mistake with Dean, maybe he felt differently. But she knew one thing was for sure-she could not be in love with Dean Winchester.


	19. Chapter 18

_**HEY FAM! Its been a hot second, just wanted to say i hope everyone had an amazing holiday! And a happy new year as well3 This story has gotten a really good response, especially considering its a Dean / OC fic and OC fics in the supernatural section don't get much recognition to begin with. I just want to thank you so much for all of it. Ive decided this story will be a saga. Theres only a few more chapters in this volume and then ON TO THE NEXT! And trust me you want to stay tuned cause shit goes down for real haha. Anyway, once again thank you, and without further or do, probably the lengthiest chapter ive written so far. Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

It only took about a week to get Meg to climb off Cas long enough to identify where the crypt that held the scroll was. Or at least that's where Meg claimed it would be.

"Are you 100% sure it's in there? Because I don't feel like wasting time and a trip to Cali-freaking-fornia for some bullshit guess," Dean said, squeezing the bridge of his nose. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Relax. I said there's an 85% chance it's in that one. That's the one that held most of his darker things, including documents and spells and stuff." Meg leaned forward on the piles of paper covering the map table. "Besides, it's the best and only option you have."

"Okay so how are we going to enter it? Do we need a key or something?" Ami asked.

"Doesn't work like that. It's more of a power thing." She turned to Ellie. "Guess you're gonna have to blow up some stuff."

"Yay," Ellie said boredly.

" So who's up for a trip to Hollywood, California?" Meg asked, looking around the table.

" I can stay behind. I'll just chill in the bunker and do some bookwork," Charlie said, typing away on her laptop.

"Yeah, I can hang back with Charlie. I don't think you need three angels for a raiding job," Ami suggested.

"Me and Meg can accompany you. Sam?" Cas added.

"Uhm yeah, I'll hang back," Sam answered.

"Sam?" Dean narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah man, go. Seriously it's not some big huge thing. And you've got two angels and a demon with you. I think you can handle whatever it is you need to handle," Sam finished. Dean made to protest before Meg slapped her hand down.

"Good. Let's go to the west coast," exclaimed Meg.

Xxxxxxx

Sam tossed the last duffle into baby's trunk and shut it. He looked up to see Dean's pissed face glaring him down. He laughed a little and shook his head.

" What? You love California-" Sam started, leaning against baby's back end.

"Yes Sam, I do like California, but I do not like traveling in a car with Megstiel and an angel who's relatively pissed off at me," Dean whispered harshly. "Do you know how awkward as fuck this little road trip is going to be? All because your selfish overgrown ass decides you don't 'feel' like going." Sam chuckled and threw his head back.

"Dean, you're overreacting," Sam concluded. "Besides, it's only awkward if you make it awkward. Now go." Dean narrowed his eyes and pointed his finger in Sam's face threateningly.

"I'm going to get you back. Sleep with one eye open," Dean said.

"Yeah, well, good thing my girlfriend doesn't sleep," Sam said, walking away. Dean slid into the driver's seat as Cas and Meg slid into the back.

Dean watched Ellie hesitantly slide in next to him, closing the door with ease. She looked about as awkward as this felt and they didn't even begin there drive yet. As Dean started up baby, he looked in the rearview to see Ami, Charlie, and Sam wave them off. He sped off the dirt road into the pavement, all the while Ellie never looked away from the window.

Xxx

They were about two hours in when Meg spoke up.

"So are these car rides always this awkward?" Meg said with a little smirk.

"Not always. Usually I watch the Netflix on Charlie's phone. Or I pretend to sleep." Cas said nonchalantly. Dean and Ellie both gulped and shifted at his words. Pretend to sleep? Shit.

"Yeah well, someone's gonna need to make conversation before I lose my shit." Meg mumbled. She turned to Cas before getting an evil grin on her face.

"What?" Cas asked, tilting his head. She didn't have time to answer before she pounced on him, pulling him down on top of her.

"OH COME ON, GROSS! NOT IN THE BACKSEAT! I'M DRIVING DAMN IT!" Dean shot as he glanced over his shoulder.

" Guys knock it off," Ellie said, rolling her eyes and turning to them.

" Holy shit, it speaks." Meg commented pushing Cas off of her and sitting back up.

" Meg, cut it out. Just sleep or something," Ellie said emotionlessly as she turned back to the window. Meg raised her eyebrows.

" Well damn, you sure told me off," Meg said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I'm not in the mood," Ellie mumbled before leaning her head back and watching the passing of the vast open fields. Dean frowned at her. He'd seen her upset, but he wasn't exactly sure how to handle this mood. Her depressed features made his stomach twist in knots. Had he really hurt her that badly? It was better this way. It was better if they weren't together. Right?

Xxx

About twelve hours into the trip, Dean made the decision to pull in for the night. His yawning and watery tired eyes were warning him to sleep. As he pulled into a semi-decent looking motel, he parked and slammed the door shut. Ellie was the one still awake. She had yet to move from her spot. Meg's head was on Cas's lap, both of there eyes closed peacefully. As Dean stretched his arms over his head, he heard the passenger door shut and he turned to see Ellie taking a deep breath in. He gave her a small smile as she walked towards the entrance.

A rather elderly grungy man sat behind the desk watching his tv boredly. He heard the door click open and quickly sat up, shooting a smile to Dean and Ellie.

"Evening. What can I interest you in tonight?" He asked as Dean tossed his wallet on the counter, pulling out his fake ID and a credit card.

"One king and two doubles," Dean said. The man nodded at him and went over to the computer.

"I'm sorry sir, we only have kings left."

"You've got to be shitting me." The dread in Dean's voice made Ellie flinch.

"Dean, it's fine. I don't have to sleep tonight," Ellie said quietly next to him. The old man shot her a curious look before turning back to Dean. He laughed nervously.

" She's got insomnia," Dean said quickly. The guy nodded knowingly and grabbed him two room keys.

As she and Dean walked out, Dean turned to her sourly.

"Try and refrain from saying things like 'I don't need sleep' in public." She nodded solemnly at his words and walked over to baby to wake up Cas and Meg. She looked hurt. _Nice going asshole_, Dean thought. As they walked up to there rooms, Dean tossed Cas the key to his and Meg's room. Cas smiled as they departed.

"Be up at 10am tomorrow," Dean said as he and Ellie entered their room.

"Don't be too loud in there, kids." Meg yelled over at them. She winked at Ellie who blushed fifty shades of red. Good thing Dean was in front of her.

Dean tossed his overnight bag on the bed and quickly stripped his jacket and boots off.

"You need the shower first?" He asked, beginning to unpack his stuff. Ellie shook her head.

"No, you can go," she said quietly as she sat at the table. Dean nodded.

"Yeah... okay." Dean silently thanked her for letting him escape the current awkward air between them. He quickly sped into the bathroom and locked it. He was in desperate need of a hot shower to calm his muscles. Dean stepped into the steaming water and relaxed as it spread over his body.

Xxxx

Ellie laid on the bed. Her eyes locked on the stained ceiling. She felt the outside breeze flow in and she inhaled the fresh air. She could hear Dean's shower pouring from behind the door as the steam rolled out of the cracks. Sometimes all she needed was this. It was rare she got moments of peace and calming. She used to get a lot of it when she was locked up in heaven.

The tension between her and Dean was beyond uncomfortable. Even as an angel, it was too quiet for her liking. All because of his stupidity. He just had to kiss her. And she just had to be dumb enough to kiss back. Anger was starting to replace the uneasiness in her stomach. But then again, the anger started to diminish into a longing. She may have disliked that he'd kissed her and distracted her, but she didn't exactly hate the kiss.

His lips felt so good on hers. As if they were made to be pressed to one anothers. He tasted like sweet alcohol and mints. The smell of leather still lingered on him even though he'd been in formal wear. She loved the way his hand laid on her neck gently and pulled her towards him. Or how his tongue grazed along the opening of her lips. She had been alive for thousands and thousands of years, but she had never experienced passion like that before. She knew she was depressed because she was pulling away from him, pulling away from the feeling he gave her. But she had to. It was to dangerous to get caught up in something like this. Especially now.

The bathroom door clicked open and Ellie sat up on her elbows. That son of a bitch. Dean emerged from doorway, a damp towel hanging low on his lips. He ran his hands through his wet hair and pushed it back messily. Ellie narrowed her eyes. He knew what he was doing to her. She wanted to slap him across his perfect jawline, but also throw him on the bed and tear that towel off with her teeth. Her fingers tightened around the sheets and he shot her a small smile before grabbing his clothes.

"Your turn," he mumbled, not looking back at her.

Xxx

As the hot water poured over him, Dean's mind ran a mile a minute. The restless feeling of his and Ellie's relationship was taking over his thoughts. The last thing he wanted her to feel was unnerved towards him. They had got along so well and he love being so open with her. It had been a week or so since they lip-locked on a dance floor to a romantic song. He replayed the kiss every night since then. Before he slept. When he woke up. He couldn't deny it had been one of the best he's ever had. Simply because of the aftereffect. He felt like his old self again, like her kiss cleansed his evil and mistakes. Maybe that was an angel thing, since Meg said the same thing about kissing Cas. The mark was non-existent when she was pressed against him. Her beautiful fingers running up his neck to his hair. The way she fit into his arms. Shit. He needed to stop this. She was obviously not for it. Especially when he opened his mouth and said it was mistake. Idiot. It was not mistake. In fact, every time he came near her or in contact with her some way since then, he had to restrain himself from throwing her against a wall and kissing her till she was out of air.

Maybe he was going about this all wrong. He was pretty pissed that she said he feared commitment, but she wasn't exactly wrong. He did fear commitment. Because he was never alive long enough to have a proper one. No one understood his way of living. Not unless they were another hunter. Or angel. He smiled at the thought. Maybe he and Ellie could be a thing. She out of anyone knew what the lifestyle was. Sam had asked him the other day if ever thought of settling down, with someone who understood their lifestyle. But could he see himself with Ellie forever? What was he saying? He shouldn't be even thinking of something like this. He knew one thing was for sure-he was gonna have to prove to her that he wants more than some shitty shack up for one night. But first he was going to have to wear her stubbornness down a bit. He could tease her a bit; he saw the way she looked at him sometimes. He knew that look all too well because he guiltily looked at her that way as well. The longing and lustful stare.

Dean turned off the shower, and got out. He rubbed the towel on his hair a bit before tying it on around his waist and opening the door. He watched as Ellie sat up and her pupils dilated at his appearance. He pretended not to notice as he walked over to his bag to grab his pajamas. Her eyes followed his every move and he had to hide his smirk.

Xxxx

It took her about the longest ten seconds before she realized what he was doing. How dare he! Flaunting around practically in the nude, just to ease her up a bit. It was cruel, but also quite tactful. That shower was definitely calling to her. She become rather fond of standing in there with the water turned all the way to scalding hot. She didn't really need to shower as an angel. She could simply bathe instantly, but nothing could top the feeling of being emerged under hot water. If he was going to taunt her, then she would do the same. Two could play at the tease game.

"Great," she said, standing up and slowly pulling the long sleeve dark blue henley shirt over her head. Dean turned for a moment and paled as she watched her begin to strip her clothes.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked as he bottom lip quivered with nerves. Ellie shot him a shit-eating grin before shrugging.

"Getting ready to bathe," she said, slowly stepping out of her skin-tight black jeans. Dean's eyes gazed over her body in awe. He knew what she looked like in a bra and panties, but it was usually pitch black in the room. The scars on her back seemed to almost faded to nothing, and the beautiful tattoos that decorated her skin were more vibrant than ever. As she walked past Dean, she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground before shutting the door, leaving him there with nothing but the image of her completely bare backside.

Xxxx

Dean laid in bed, his eyes locked on the ceiling, both hands behind his head. Ellie was laying on her side facing the door at the other end of the mattress. She probably wasn't asleep, but he was a little too consumed with his thoughts to notice. His plan backfired. He was too weak. As soon as she pulled off those jeans and her body art showed, he had every instinct to grab her and pleasure her till she screamed his name. She was a beauty in dim moonlight, but a fucking portrait of perfection in full-on lamp lighting.

He turned his head towards her. He frowned, wishing he could just wrap his arm around her waist and slide her against him. Just so he could have one peaceful rest before the hit the road for the rest of the trip. The clock read 2 am and he groaned before turning on his other side to face the wall. Maybe if he dreamt of her, his nightmares would calm down a bit.

Xxxxxx

Dean was woken up to the smell of decently-made coffee. He rubbed at his eyes and turned over to see Ellie's face nose deep in a newspaper, her other hand outstretched towards him holding a to-go cup.

"If you ever try and pull something like that on me again, Winchester, it will be the last thing you ever do," she said without looking away from the article. Dean snorted and took the coffee sitting up.

"Me? You clearly figured it out as soon as I did it. You outplayed me," he said groggily. Ellie snorted.

"Oh please, you think by shamelessly walking around practically in the nude is going to crack me and I'm just going to melt in your arms? I don't think so. I'm thousands of years old. I think my willpower will outlast yours on any given day." Ellie looked up, fire behind her lavender eyes. Dean almost shrank back in fear. "I dare you to test me like that again. We had this discussion. You made your choice. Now get dressed. We have a ten hour drive ahead of us," she said, throwing his jeans at him and walking out the door. Dean put the coffee down and threw the covers off angrily. _What a fucking hypocrite_, he thought, angrily getting dressed. Made his choice? Why because a few words slipped out he didn't mean? Or maybe the fact that she clearly reciprocates those feelings for him but instead of talking it out she's choosing to just push them aside? She flaunted back! Dean growled and slammed the drawer on the dresser shut. He inhaled deeply trying to calm down. God she was so damn stubborn. That wasn't willpower she had, it was ignorance.

After packing, Dean walked out to the car to see Cas, Meg, and Ellie talking quietly. When they noticed him, they stopped. Ellie still stone-faced and bitter-looking about their talk. He could see her fighting her feelings. It was in her damn expression.

"Morning sunshine," Meg said sarcastically.

"Eat me," he said harshly as he slammed baby's trunk closed. He felt a bit guilty that he was taking his agitation out on his precious girl but hey no one was safe from his wrath today.

"Damn, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Meg said, raising her eyebrow.

"Cut the crap, Meg and get in the damn car," Ellie shot at her before she held her hands up in defense.

When the doors all closed, Dean sped out of the parking lot and onto the paved road. The silence was as unbearable as yesterday.

"You know whats a great stress reliever?" Meg asked. Cas looked at her oddly before she answered herself. "Sex. It gets all your anger and frustration out, and you get an awesome orgasm out of it." Dean's fingers tightened around the steering wheel and Ellie shot a dark look at her that even Cas flinched at. "Awkward family road trip part two I guess."

After going through a drive-through, because Dean really had no patience to stop and eat with anyone, they only had about an hour left before they hit Hollywood. As they drove along the highway, Dean could smell the west coast air. He always enjoyed the beach. The summer was his favorite season, rolling baby's windows down and feeling the breeze throughout the car. Maybe he could ditch everyone and stop by the beach after the mission.

Cheap motels were a bit hard to find in Hollywood, but hey, they managed to find one and book two rooms again. Dean counted his blessings when the guy said they had a double available. He was still too seething mad to even sit near her. Dean was always used to having the last word in a fight, so when she stormed out and slammed the door before he could put his two cents in, he had to refrain from throwing a fit and trashing the room.

After they all checked in, Dean unloaded the small map he had grabbed from the desk and map Charlie had printed for him. Great, it's under the Hollywood sign. Sighing, Dean rubbed his forehead. Breaking and entering was getting seriously old at this point. Well, breaking and entering highly secure public areas were.

"Why the sour face, Dean-o?" Meg said, slumping into the chair next to him.

"He hid his fucking crypt under the goddamn Hollywood sign," Dean replied, rubbing at his temples. Meg snorted.

"It wasn't there when he did it, numbnuts," Meg said, raising her eyebrows.

"How the hell do you think we're gonna do this?" Dean motioned to the maps.

"Easy, we walk in the door. You have to sneak through the security entrance. Go to the basement and blow it up," Meg said matter of factly. Dean sighed. Why must everything be a challenge sometimes? He looked over at Cas.

"What about you? Any ideas?" Dean asked with frustration.

"What Meg suggested sounds plausible. Although we could just avoid the security when no one's on duty." Meg, Ellie, and Dean all looked at him, puzzled. "I read online that it's not active anymore. They have a security system in place at the Griffith Observatory," Cas said, pointing at the map. Dean squinted and looked closer.

"I'll be damned," Dean said, running his hand over the area.

"You are damned," Meg said snarkily. Dean shot her a sarcastic smile before folding everything up.

Xxx

Dean pulled up to the gates of Griffith Park and parked baby in the furthest spot from the start of the trail. Luckily the sun had set and all four of them began the trail in the dead of night. Dean gripped his gun at every unfamiliar sound and movement, aside from still being angry his gut told him to be on high alert. Ellie strode in front of him, and Cas and Meg tagged the back. When they reached the sign, he groaned at the six foot tall fence standing between them and the sign.

"There's the door," he mumbled, leaning into the fence and spotted a rusted door near the H. Cas pushed him away and grabbed ahold of the metal, tearing it slowly back making a gaping hole. "We could have just crawled under the hole, Cas," Dean said, gesturing to the crappy patch work of another hole in the fence further down. Cas narrowed his eyes.

"This was easier," Cas said matter-of-factly. Dean rolled his eyes and ducked under the sharp edges. Ellie, Meg, and Cas followed him. When they got to the door, Dean groaned at the size of the padlock.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Move," Ellie said as he shot her a dirty look and she waved her hand causing the door to blast open.

"We were going for subtlety, ELLIANNA!" Dean spat at her.

"OH PLEASE, YOU'RE A WINCHESTER. SINCE WHEN ARE YOU EVER SUBTLE?" She yelled back, crossing her arms.

"Both of you, how do you say? Stow your crap and get back to the task at hand," Cas thundered. They both turned to him their jaws ajar in surprise. He pushed past them as Meg watched him with lust.

"God, he's hot when he gets sassy," she said, walking after him. Ellie waited till Dean entered and followed behind.

"Don't they have fucking lights down here?" Dean grumbled, turning on his flashlight. He lit the hallway and checked out the walls till he found a giant circuit breaker. "Ah ha." He lifted it forcefully and there was a buzz as all the fluorescent lights came to life. The hallway was thickly cemented, spiderwebs decorated the corners and the dirt corroded the floor. They walked along till they spotted a couple of a abandoned rooms. Papers would be strewn across the desks, chairs turned over. They must've just enforced the padlock because graffitti was present on most of the walls of the rooms.

Dean stopped when he noticed a laminated map on one of the hallway walls. He scanned over it trying to figure out if they were headed in the right direction.

"The crypts not gonna be a on a tunnel map dumbass," Meg said, walking past him. She eyed a couple of more doorways before she gestured to everyone to follow her. The hallway they followed Meg down progressively got darker and colder till the came to a stop. Meg smirked.

"Got it," she said. Dean watched Ellie as she hesitantly approached the end of the hall to a rusted black vault.

"You're telling me as long as this shit has been here, no one's tried to open this door?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, a lot of men tried..." She trailed off as she looked down at her feet. Dean suddenly noticed the burn marks that littered the floor they stood on. He frowned.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"Yup. But they didn't have an angel and an archangel," Meg said, turning over her shoulder and smirking at them. "It's all you, Ellie." She nodded.

"Stand back." She warned as she held up her hand and her eyes began to glow a bright white blue light. Her grace lit up the hallway as the door quickly blew inward, crashing to the floor. Meg smiled.

"Thanks," Meg said as Ellie nodded. Her face was emotionless. Then it hit Dean, how painful this must be for her. Having to basically go through her brother's personal private possessions. Even if he was devil himself, he had been an angel once. And they had all been a powerful family at some point. Meg and Cas walked in first. Dean watched Ellie stood there contemplating something. As pissed as he was at her, he did feel for her. He had been the same way when Bobby passed.

"You don't have to go in..." Dean said, startling her from her thoughts. She turned to him. "Meg, Cas, and I can grab it if you don't want-"

"It's fine. I got it," she said, inhaling deeply and stepping over the shattered cement door. Dean nodded watching her go. He knew that face all too well. She was the furthest thing from fine.

Xxxxxx

"This is ridiculous," Dean muttered, tossing papers aside. "None of these are the damn scroll, which means it's not in this vault." Meg rolled her eyes.

"Pop a midol, Dean, he's got a lot of crap in here. Just keep looking," Meg said as she tossed another book aside. Cas was looking through a couple of spell boxes as Ellie unlocked some trunks.

"We should take some of these books home for the bunker library. They could be very useful," Cas said, picking up a couple from the box he opened.

"That'd be good idea except you, Ellie, and Ami are the only ones that actually know enochian." Dean said sarcastically. Suddenly Cas fell to his knees, gasping in pain. Ellie was at his side in seconds.

"CAS! WHAT'S WRONG?" She yelled over his screams. He tried to sit up, blood pooling at his nose and mouth. She placed her hands over his cheeks and closed her eyes, there was a blast of pale blue and white light before he settled down and weakly leaned against meg. She held his head in her lap as she listened for his light breathing. He opened his eyes slowly.

"B-box," he mumbled, gesturing with a slight nod towards the vintage looking rusted black box on the table. Ellie slowly turned and looked over. It was glowing, covered in sigils all focused on cursing anything other than an archangel. She gulped, before approaching it cautiously. She reached out to grasp it.

"Careful!" Dean warned standing up quickly. Ellie turned to him and then back to box wrapping her fingers around it. Dean flinched, waiting for something to blow up, or for Ellie to drop to the floor, but nothing happened. "You... You okay?" Ellie nodded and sighed.

"Cas, you okay?" Ellie asked. He nodded and stood up, swaying a bit on his feet. Suddenly there was rumbling under their feet. Ellie looked down at the glowing box in her hand and she cursed inwardly. Of course he'd have some sort of security system.

"What the hell is that?" Dean yelled, covering his head from a couple of falling stones.

"Guess he installed some last minute security in here!" Meg said as Cas pulled her close.

"We have to go now!" Ellie said, grabbing Dean's hand as both she and Cas tried to fly out.

They landed with a thud in the dirt trail behind the gate. The ground still shook under them as they stood up and hurriedly ran towards the impala. Ellie still had the box clenched to her as they sped off down the road.

"Really hope they didn't get any pretty pictures of us running away from the crime scene," Dean said, nervously checking his surroundings.

"No, I don't believe they could have," Cas said, also looking around.

"Good, because I do not wanna be the guy that gets caught trying to blow up the 'H' from the famous Hollywood sign." Dean said as he sped down the road.


	20. Chapter 19

Everyone sat around the kitchenette table till the early morning sun poured in through the curtains. Ellie had placed the ancient chest in the middle of them all as she contemplated her next move. Dean was the first to speak. He leaned forward and aggravatedly ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Alright, what's next?" He asked as Ellie felt his anxiety level increase. It had been like that for hours, ever since he came in contact with the object. She could tell he was panicky and hesitant, subconsciously scratching at the mark burned into his arm. It wasn't surprising to her though. The key to destroy the mark was mere centimeters from him and she assumed the mark was fighting him a bit.

"I'm not sure, I'd like to bring it back to the bunker so I can give it to Charlie-" Ellie began.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Dean snapped at her. She jumped at the harshness in his voice.

" What's the problem now?" Meg asked, her arms crossed as she tilted her chair back and forth boredly.

" This thing just attacked freaking Cas and you want to bring it Charlie? Have you lost your damn mind?" He stared at them, dumbfounded.

" Dean, I don't think it would affect her. She's human and these are angel sigils-" Cas began.

"Then why the hell do I feel like my skin is on fire?!" Dean stood abruptly, knocking his chair over. Ellie eyed his arm and frowned. The mark was glowing an angry blood red color. Dean's anxiety flipped to full rage. She could hear his heart rate increase as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Dean... You need to relax," Ellie said, trying to calm him down. He was about to lose it. Not only was his blood pressure rising dangerously, she could see him shaking. He didn't respond. He just angrily started to pace the room. Ellie looked to Cas and Meg. "I have a spell that can remove the sigils...Cas, when it's over, take the box and Meg back to the bunker." Cas made to open his mouth and protest, but Ellie shot him a glare. "Don't question me, just do it." He sighed and nodded. She turned back to Dean.

"Go for a drive," she said shortly. He paused and looked at her. "You said it calms you Dean, go for a goddamn drive," she said more sternly. He gulped and nodded walking out of the room. When the door shut, Ellie grabbed a piece of paper and listed the ingredients for the spell. She handed it to Cas before he flew out. Ellie stripped the table cloth and began chalking out the alter as Meg sat back and watched.

"You could help," Ellie suggested sarcastically, not looking up at her. Meg snorted and sat forward.

"No thanks, I'm good," Meg said, playing with her hair.

"Of course not. Useless," she muttered, throwing a metal bowl in the middle.

"Not that useless. I got you this far." She shrugged. Sighing, Ellie grabbed some stuff from Dean's duffle and tossed it in the bowl. Suddenly Cas appeared with some holy oil and a couple of bones.

Ellie grabbed them and threw them in with the rest of the stuff. She groaned as she grabbed a knife and slit her palm, pooling blood over the ingredients. She muttered a few words in Enochian before taking the holy oil and pouring it into the bowl as well. She whispered the incantation again and poured the liquid over the box. The box lit up and shook a bit. Ellie took a match and threw it on the chest as it buzzed and engulfed in flames before dying down within seconds. The symbols turned bright blue and smoked off. She waved her hand over it and the blood and oil disappeared.

"Okay Cas, you and Meg take this back to the bunker. Don't open it until I get there. I'll take the impala back with Dean." She handed Cas the chest. He flinched but inhaled with relief when nothing happened. She gave him a smile.

"Elliana, be careful," Cas said before grabbing Meg's waist and pulling her close. Ellie frowned.

"Don't worry... for some reason he stays calm around me," she said as she began to clean up the mess.

"He's not in his right mind, the mark... it turns him into-"

"He's not a monster, Cas."

"No... but that mark made him one once."

Ellie nodded.

"That's why I'm here," she said, looking over at him. "Because I will give everything I have to make sure that never happens." Cas gave her a small reassuring smile before saying goodbye and flying out.

Xxxxx

About two hours later, Ellie heard the motel door click close. Dean tossed his keys on the now clean and bleached table before sinking into the motel bed. Ellie walked out of the bathroom wiping her hands on a blood stained towel before smiling over at him. She could feel his soul, calm and at ease. His blood pressure and heart rate were both steady and beating. The mark was no longer a blood color but instead its normal scar pink.

"Cas and Meg left?" He asked, wiping his face with his arm. Ellie leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah, they took the box back to the bunker." Dean's head shot up at her. "Don't worry. The warding is off and I told them to put it in the dungeon and not to touch it till we got back tomorrow," she added quickly as she watched his tense shoulders react. He nodded and leaned forward burying his face in his hands and leaning his elbows on his knees. "Are you okay?"

"So what you're gonna be all nice and caring because you're afraid I'm gonna snap again?" He mumbled. Ellie raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Would you rather I be bitchy and sassy so we can fight and ignore each other some more?" She asked half serious. He looked up and snorted.

"At this point, I don't even care. I just want to sleep for a good two or three hours-"

"More like seven or eight," Ellie corrected.

"No we have to get back. I'll just take a quick nap so I don't fall asleep on the road-"

"Dean, do not argue with me. You're getting at least three-"

"Elliana, don't freakin start-" Dean said as his breathing became heavy. He stood up and kicked off his boots.

"Dean, we are not going to fight. Because you're going to listen. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Ellie growled, approaching him dangerously. He froze and looked down at her, threat and fire spread in her eyes. It was enough for him sigh and give in.

"Six hours, no longer," he said, turning around and pulling off his t-shirt.

"Fine," she spat.

"Fine," he snapped back. Before face planting on the bed. Within minutes, Ellie heard his breathing quiet and she smiled at herself for winning the small battle.

Xxx

After an entire day of driving, with Bob Segar soundtracking their trip, they ended up making it to the bunker in a record breaking nineteen hours. Luckily, Dean had been so exhausted about the last three hours, Ellie managed to hound him enough to let her drive. He had handed her the keys with a yawn and let her slide in. As she cruised down the open roads, she glanced over next to her every so often to admire the sight of the sleepy hunter. Whenever he got a good night's rest or a good nap, Ellie would feel a tiny bit relieved. God knows he needed it. She also never really noticed his small snores he let out every once in awhile. She had to hold back a laugh a couple of times.

She watched as Dean yawned and rubbed at his sunken in emerald eyes, as he tossed his duffel on the map table. All the lights were off or dimmed, indicating the residents of the bunker had turned in for the night, which is probably a good idea since it was around 3 am.

"I'm gonna head to bed..." Dean mumbled. "You gonna stay up or..?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get started on the research," Ellie said, going to the wall of books and looking through them. "Let me know if you need me," she said over her shoulder. Dean hesitated a moment before nodding and walking to his room. A small sense of fear washed over her as she watched Dean's retreating back. She could tell he wasn't really looking forward to sleeping alone. But then again, she had to keep her distance. That was the plan and she had to stick to it. No matter how badly she wanted to curl up and press her backside to his chest. Or stroke his hair as he laid his head in the crook of her neck.

Xx

The next morning was brutal, from going over everything to Sam, Ami, and Charlie to retrieving the box from wherever Cas hid it and begin looking for books to translate the ancient writing. They all sat around the map table, going through pages and pages. All except Dean who was still passed out in his room. It was going on 3pm and Ellie was beginning to worry as was Sam and Cas. Dean never slept this late. His late was more 9 am.

"Did you check on him?" Ellie asked once again before Sam shrugged.

"Yeah Ellie, he's just laying there watching TV." She frowned at Sam's response.

"Well maybe he can get his lazy ass up and assist us with this crap. Ya know considering it's for his benefit anyway," Meg complained pushing away a useless book. Charlie had to be on her tenth cup of coffee, her head buried in a rather large leather book.

"Meg, you saw what happened to him the other day... It's dangerous that he's even in the same building as that thing. Imagine sitting 10 ft from it for hours?" Ellie said with a frown. She didn't feel like replaying the scene of him almost succumbing to the dark urges he was having. The mark definitely put up a fight around the scroll. In the back of her mind, she had known there'd be some side effects from the scroll. She hoped they wouldn't really effect Dean, but of course her luck was slowly running out. She glanced around at everyone intensely researching and sighed. She was never one to get stir crazy but sitting here for this many hours was going to drive her mad. Research was definitely not her forte.

"Is anyone hungry?" She asked, standing up. Everyone's hands rose up in unison and she snorted. A nice pizza should do fine. "I'll go grab a pizza," she said, walking away, no one really acknowledging her absence. She slowly walked down the hall and towards Dean's room. She knocked softly before hearing him groan. She opened the door and peaked her head in to see him sitting up against his headboard, staring blankly at the TV across the room. He looked horrible. His eyes were sunken in, and his skin was slicked with sweat as well as drained of all his color. She could hear his heart racing but everything else seemed normal.

"Hey," he muttered almost inaudibly.

"You're sick," she said, frowning. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Just a cold." He flicked the TV off. She walked over and placed a hand on his forehead. He leaned into her cool touch relaxing.

"Cold my ass. You're burning up," she said matter-of-factly. "Lemme take your fever down-" She went to press her hand on his cheek and he grabbed her wrist. "Dean, I may be still a little pissed at you but even I know a fever is a crap feeling for humans."

" I.. I don't think you can really fix this, Ell," he said as he let out a hoarse cough. "What are you-"

"We both know what's causing this." Her frown deepened and she lowered her hand. He was too smart for his own good. "How much longer?" His words were filled with desperation. In all her years, she has rarely felt sorry for humankind. Sure a bit of guilt and some high levels of regret, but never true sadness. But the dim look in his once bright emerald eyes was fading. And the worst was that he wasn't dying. He was transforming. Into the thing he tried to so hard to fight against. He was only a man. And men have only so much strength before they fall into the dark abyss. Especially when it's so simple and inviting. She gulped and sank down next to him.

"We're trying to figure out what language the spell is in. I think Charlie may have come close to it, but it's still very difficult." She couldn't bear to meet his lifeless eyes, in fear she may break her vow of showing weakness in front of anyone she cared about. She saw him nod at the corner of her eye.

"Ellie, you have to promise me..." She could hear the words begin to crack in his voice. She looked up as he stared at his hands, afraid to make any eye contact at all. "You have to promise me that if this doesn't work... and things get too dangerous... I need you to kill me." She shut her eyes tightly at the last sentence. The words felt like knives carving into her chest. She inhaled deeply attempting to calm herself.

"Dean, I-" but he stopped her by intertwining his clamy fingers into hers. She looked down and watched his thumb caress her.

" You know as well as me, that Sam won't stop fighting and Cas would rather watch over my every move and fix every mistake I make instead of ending the monster I'm going to become." He ran a hand through his hair. "They mean well, and they're doing it because they don't want to lose me. But I don't think either of them is in there right mind enough to even think of another option other than to cure this... thing."

" Please don't ask me to do this," she whispered as he tightened his grip on hers.

" I'm asking you because I know you'll do this," he said sternly. "I know the kind of person you are, Ellie. I know that when it comes down to it.. and we've exhausted every damn option we have... I can't-" He took a shaky breath and looked up at her, locking in her gaze. "I can't be that thing again."

"I'm your guardian angel, Dean. My job is to protect you and to keep you alive... not to kill you..." She trailed off in disbelief.

"If I have to die at the hands of someone else, id rather it be someone I trust completely." This was last thing Ellie wanted to hear. Defeat was evident in his voice. She could tell he was breaking or already broken. He can't just accept this. She refused to believe the man she came to care for so much maybe even love, wouldn't think twice about ending his life. Thinking it would change anything. His face was worn and broken, but she knew to gain his trust, she would have to lie her ass off. And that's exactly what she did. Because if he wasn't going to fight it any more, she sure as hell was going to.

"Fine." She nodded sharply. He gave her a half smile before leaning forward and coughing a bit.

"Get dressed and come with me to pick up the pizza." She stood up and he nodded weakly. "The more time you spend away from that damn thing the better you're going to feel."

xxx

Dean slowly walked out of his room after Ellie. He grabbed his keys and nodded to everyone sitting around the map table.

" You look like crap dude," Sam said, putting the book down.

"Yeah well, you can thank that friggen cave man drawing over there for that," he mumbled pulling on his coat. Cas looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"It's not a cave man drawing, Dean," he said, confused. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, whatever it is, damn thing gave me some weird ass pneumonia sickness."

"Then why are you going out?" Sam said crossing his arms.

"Because he's just taking a ride with me. Besides, the further he is away from that, the better," Ellie said, walking to the door.

"Have fun studying, kids," Dean said with a wink.

"Asshole," Meg shot at him. Charlie snorted and sipped her coffee.

"Agreed," Charlie said, flipping a page.

Xxx

"Maybe I should drive," Ellie suggested as Dean frowned and looked at his keys. He nodded and tossed them to her, reluctantly getting in the car. As she started baby, she glanced over to see a sour look on Dean's face and his arms crossed. She snorted.

"What?"

"You look like an aggravated five year old right now," she said trying to hold back her smile. He rolled his eyes before leaning his head against the window. "You're telling me it's upsetting you this much I'm driving your car?"

"Just a little bit, yeah."

"Shall I let you take the wheel, so that why way when you go into a coughing fit and pass out from dehydration, you can wrap her around a tree or drive her into a pole?" He turned to her slowly before raising an eyebrow.

"Touche," he said with a smirk. "I have a feeling you just like to drive my car."

"Yes well, it's not exactly unpleasant. Not to mention flying can sometimes just be irritating." He let out a chuckle. "What? It is."

"Yeah, teleporting from one place to another in milliseconds is definitely unpleasant."

"It is when you're carrying your ass around in it. " She watched a grin play on his pale lips.

"Yeah.. I guess not." He said meekly. He glanced back to the road and frowned. " Friggen hate rain. Hang on," he said scooting closer to her and flicking on the windshield wipers.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. She felt the heat of his body radiate against her coat. Despite being the cold to the touch he felt like her own personal space heater. She half expected him to move to the other side of the car. What she didn't expect was for him rest his head against her shoulder. It took everything in her not to pull over and park, and wrap herself around him until he fell asleep in her arms. But her conscience convinced her otherwise and she pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria. As much as she hated to move, she turned the car off and Dean sat up.

"I'll be right back," she announced and got out. After paying and returning to the car, she could see Dean through the window. He seemed a little better, some color returning to his cheeks. But the tired in his eyes was still undeniably evident.

Xxx

By the time they arrived back at the bunker, Dean was once again pale and she could hear his struggle to the breathe.

"Dean, maybe you should-"

"No way. I'm not going anywhere. I know what you're gonna say, but I'm fine. Seriously," he grumbled as he crawled out of the front seat. He wobbled on his legs for a moment before grabbing the roof of the car to steady himself.

"Oh no, you're totally fine," she spat frustratedly.

"Yeah I am. I don't need you to take care of me," he said steadying himself against the car. His eyes closed.

"Well unfortunately, I was assigned to do that. So maybe you should make my job a bit easier and do as I advise," she said, shutting the door and rounding the car to where Dean stood. He sighed against his arm and looked up at her.

"Ellie, I said I'm fine damn it." There was anger in his voice that was clear enough, but she could hear the desperation behind his words as well. She got the hint and nodded.

"I understand." She said quietly before retreating into the kitchen. When she got inside she put the food and beer down and walked inside to see everyone still buried in computers and books. " Food." Suddenly all their books and laptops were closed and they were pushing past her eagerly. She smiled to herself as they all began to grab at slices and bottles. She'd never really had a family before, she more robotic in heaven, sure the angels were her 'siblings' but it wasn't the same as what a real family is. Some part of her definitely thought of this as her small dysfunctional family, and she could definitely get used to it. Charlie walked over to her handing her a beer, and she gladly pulled it open.

"Thanks." ellie said chugging it a bit. Charlie gave her a smirk.

"Where's tall dark and brooding?" The sly red head asked.

"Garage. He's still feeling the effects of the scroll." Ellie frowned, her eyes focusing towards the garage door. " I just want to find the cure as soon as possible. I dont know how long hes gonna last." Charlie nodded, her face now serious.

"Yeah well, we're getting close. I identified only a few of the symbols, but I still can't figure out what the language it's written.I woulda thought enochian but.." Just then Ellie spotted Dean slowly slip into the kitchen. Sam clapped him on the shoulder and handed him some pizza that he took reluctantly. The fake smile plastered on his face was enough to give her chills. He made eye contact with her before she watched him give her a sorrow-filled look and turned back to his brother. One thing ellie couldn't grasp is how he could think of giving up all this. All these people who care for him and love him. If he was going to give up, she sure as hell wasn't.


	21. Chapter 20

It was endless. Hours into days, days into weeks. It had been a good 3 weeks before Charlie came bounding into the library at around 4:30 am. Everyone except Sam, Cas and Ellie retired to bed. She shoved her labtop infront of Ellie before pulling up a chair next to her.

"I found it!" She said pulling up some files to show everyone. Ellie's jaw dropped. There it was. Symbols and all. " Its Akkadian, some really weird ancient Mesopotamian language."

"Holy crap, I can't believe you got it..." Sam said in disbelief, crossing his arms, and for the first time in days, Ellie saw him genuinely smile. In the midst of everything happening, Ellie never really realized the toll it took on Sam. He always had such a brave and optimistic outlook on things. She never reallly noticed that these past months had taken such a toll on the poor hunter. He put on a good front but she could see that if Ami hadnt been reminding him to eat and sleep he would be a sitting skeleton in front of all these books. The news of progress had him beaming from ear to ear.

"Do you have the scroll?" Charlie said turning to Ellie. A couple of days after having the scroll in the bunker, Dean became to ill to even stand. Thats when Ellie decided to go hide it till they made some sort of dent into cracking it. Charlie carefully took pictures on her phone and sent them to herself in an email so that way she could still compare notes. Ellie had taken it to a place no one would find it. After hiding the scroll, Ellie came back to find Dean was slowly coming around. He wasn't exactly cured but at least he was able to eat and stand up and walk around. But that didn't change the fact that whatever spell was on that thing, was slowly killing Dean through the mark.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit concerned is about bringing it back here." Ellie said quietly. Charlie nodded.

" Yeah I feel like he won't recover so quickly next time that things here. Is there a place I can go with it to finish decoding?" Charlie said sitting back in her chair.

"Nowhere that you won't be constantly safe." Ellie frowned and thought for a moment.

"How long do you think you need to decipher it?" Sam asked becoming serious again.

" Probably a couple of days. Why?" Charlie turned to him, and he nodded.

"Honestly I'm surprised Dean hasn't been hagling me to hunt the past weeks hes been hauled up in his room. I can find us a hunt, and you guys can stay here and finish the translation." He said surely.

"That could work, but is he well enough-"Cas began.

" Hell yeah I am." Everyones heads shot to the door to find dean standing there, his features hardened. " You guys maybe want to finally include me in the plans? You know considering everyones been stepping around me like I'm a damn kid these past couple of weeks?" He crossed his arms. Ellie sighed.

"I'm sorry did we hurt your feelings while we were staying up all night trying to find information to cure the mark?" Ellie spat at him. He shot her a dirty look.

"I'm not a child. I think I deserve to know what the hell has been going on." He said deffesively.

"Says the man who could barely stand up the other day. You're sick, Dean. Accept that you need just a bit of help sometimes-"

"I don't need anyone's help. I don't need anyone wasting there time trying to take care of me-"

"Oh grow up." Ellie said standing up and walking towards him. " How's your fever doing Dean? I can literally feel the heat radiating from you." She said challengingly.

"Okay guys knock it off." Sam said pulling Ellie back a little.

" No, I won't. I will not be talked to in such a manner by him. I'm doing everything to save you, Dean."

"WELL THATS JUST THE DAMN PROBLEM ISNT IT?" His sudden outburst caused Sam and Charlie to jump. " ALL OF YOU ARE WASTING YOUR TIME! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF ANY OF THIS IS GOING TO FUCKING WORK-"

"BUT WE HAVE TO TRY DEAN!" Sam roared over his brother. Dean snorted and rubbed at his face.

"I'm just tired man," He said, Ellie quickly spotting the desperation in his voice again.

" Dean, I can't lose you." Sam said, Ellie swore she could see his eyes glazing over. " 'Ive lost you too many times and you know what.. I can't do this without you. I.." He visibly gulped , clearly trying to choke back his oncoming tears.

"I can't be that thing again. I killed people, Sammy. I... I almost killed you." Dean's voice was barely a whisper. " If you give a damn about me.. even in the slightest. You'll accept that.. im gonna go down fighting. Whether its the mark or in a hunt. I know how my story ends." Everyone stayed silent.

"And I know that If you fight hard enough, there's always an answer." Ellie said sternly. He looked to her slowly. All the light in his beautiful green eyes gone. She suspected that happened months ago but she didn't really want to accept that she was losing this fight and losing dean himself. She's never lost a fight in her thousands of years of exsisting. She wasn't about to accept defeat now. " I told you when I met you, that I was here to cure you dean winchester. And I don't go back on promises. So if you want to go and give up without even trying , then you can go ahead and do just that. Be a coward. But if the dean that stopped the apocolypse, faced my brother the devil himself without even flinching, is still in there, in that hollow shell of yours, I hope he makes the choice of fighting just a little bit longer."

Something flashed across Dean's face, something that resembled a smile. It was a smile that showed Ellie that he may have just a little hope left inside him.

" We found the language Dean. We're just gonna have to take a couple of days to translate it." He stayed quiet and eyed everyone before sighing.

"Fine. I could use a hunt anyway." he mumbled. Sam gave him a small smile and a clap on the back. As dean retreated from the room, ellie mouthed the words ' watch him' to sam. He gave her a reassuring nodd and walked out after dean. Ellie sank back into her chair and bit her lip.

" You think this could work Elliana?" Cas said quietly next to her.

" No. But we have to try." She said inhaling deeply, trying to calm her nerves. Cas nodded.

"Then lets begin."

xxxx

Sam and Dean left around miday, to hunt down a huge vampire nest over in said it should take only 3 days or so. Thats really all they needed. After Ellie retrieved the scroll, everyone began to work. There had to be at least 35-40 symbols etched out on the ancient parchment.

Ellie would take breaks every now and then, she'd go pick up food and beer to replenish everyone. And this is how they spent the next 2 days straight. A vicious circle of dead ends but then a couple of solid leads. Ellie had to hand it to charlie, the girl was relentless. No matter how many times Ellie suggested she rest, shed simply wave her off and chug another coffee.

Charlie had managed to translate about 20 symbols or so through out the hours of work she put in.

"Damn it!" She yelled in fustration. Cas looked up at her confused.

"Whats wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I almost have the first couple of sentences figured out, but I can't get these two symbols. Its like there not even translatable." she said running a hand through her bright red hair. Ellie peered over at her labtop. She went through her mind to think if shed seen that symbol before while they were reading through the language but even with her vast memory she didnt remember seeing a translation for them. Suddenly a thought popped into her head and she sighed outwardly. She might know someone who could translate it.

" Crap." She mummbled. Meg looked over at her and Ellie grinded her teeth. " I think I know someone who might be able to translate."

" Hell no." Meg said quickly.

" I have to."

"Sure, ring up the limey bastard who ensured my death. See how well that plays out." She said closing her magazine and tossing it on the table. Ellie ran a hand through her hair exhasperated and stayed silent. After a moment she heard meg groan across from her.

" How sure are you?" Meg asked.

" 99 %." Ellie replied. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Fine but be prepared to kill him if he goes after me. Which he probably will-"

" He won't have a chance to. I'll go alone." Ellie said standing up.

"I don't think thats a good idea." Cas said as she grabbed her cell and dialed the number.

" We don't have time to think of anything else. What if those are ingredients, they may be important." Ellie said quietly covering the mouth piece. Cas sighed in defeat and turned back to the scroll.

Xx

Ellie walked out of the library into the kitchen for better service. She grabbed a beer and sat down popping it open. Then phone rang about 5 times before there was click.

" I must say this is a surprise." Crowley's voice poured through the phone like thick poison. Dean wasn't going to approve of this move for shit.

"I need your help." She said not beating around the bush.

" Well aren't you direct, Elliana. Why in the hell should I help you?" He said slyly. She rolled her eyes.

" Its for Dean." She heard him snort.

" Oh really? Haven't I helped you both enough already?"

" We think we found a cure." There was silence. " I know you aren't exactly fond of them, but you owe him. You're the prick that got him into this whole mess in the first place."

"I see Dean's language has rubbed off on you." Ellie groaned in aggrivation.

" I don't have time for this crap Crowley, are you going to help or not?"

"Depends... what's in it for me?"

" How about not dying? I let you live this long havent I?"

"Is that a threat princess?" He said in mock shock.

" No, thats fact. The only reason you're still alive is because you're useful." She heard him grunt.

"Oh really? How the hell am I useful to an arch angel?"

" Because even though it kills me to admit it, hell has been rather organized since your riegn and I'd perfer to keep it in check." There was silence again. Ellie began to pace around the room, fiddling with things.

" What do you want Elliana, I'm busy?"

"Meet me at the Biggersons in Kansas City in 10 minutes. I just need a translation." After another few seconds of dead silence, she heard him sigh in defeat.

"Fine. Come alone." With that there was click and the call ended. She was already regretting this. Crowley wasn't exactly her first choice in aid but this needed to be completed by the time the boys got home tomorrow. Otherwise she feared this would all end in dean snapping and losing whatever was left of his sanity.

Xx

" I still think I should accompany you-" Cas began but ellie shook her head and grabbed her coat.

"Cas, I can handle Crowley. He's the least of our problems. Just keep helping Charlie I'll be back soon."

Cas nodded reluctantly as she walked out the bunker. She spread her wings and flew into the night sky.

Xxx

She arrived at the Biggersons within seconds, she briskly shook her wings out, attempting to warm them before entering. When she walked in her eyes traveled around in search of the king himself, meanwhile she spotted at least 6 of his demons all spread through out the place. Her eyes landed on a booth all the way in the back, where she quickly made her way in and out of the packed tabels.

"You tell me to come alone then you bring half your court with you? Someones got trust issues." She says sliding into the seat across from him. He throws her a smirk.

"Yes well, I'd rather not get my ass handed to me in the middle of a fast food establishment simply because I was stupid enough not to have some sort of back up." He said with a sadistic smile. Ellie rolled her eyes.

" This shouldnt take more then 10 minutes." She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out the paper.

" Relax a little Ell, you look a tad worn down." He said. He waved over a waitress "Yes I'll have the hamburger deluxe, and she'll have a..."

"Coffee. She'll have a coffee. Black." The waitress smiled and nodded walking away to retrieve there food. She threw a nasty look towards the man before he huffed.

"Well pardon me for my chivalry."

" I said im not staying long, dean will be back tomorrow and I need this done." She grumbled. The waitress came over and handed them there drinks, informing crowley his food would be ready soon.

" Well well, someone's impatient. What happens if the homework's not done? Is your teacher going to be displeased." he said sipping from the mug.

"No, but.." She sighed. This was useless. He wouldn't care. He's the one that caused all this in the first place. Then kidnapped Dean and manipulated him into being evil. There was a small silence before she heard his mug hit the table.

" Not that I care, but you do look rather hellish if I do say so myself."

"Yes well, when the one person who should be fighting back gives up, you have to fight for both yourself and them." She mummbled.

"I'm guessing our little Dean, is throwing in the towel? So soon? I thought you called me here because you needed help with the cure."

"We do, I just need a translation. Thats it."

" Should I really be helping someone who went behind my back and pulled one of my demons from the pit?" Ellie paled. "What? Didn't think I'd notice cookie? Her mouth was always going on and on down there, when It became quiet I only figured someone strong enough to come through hell would be able to pull the little bitch back upstairs." He sipped his coffee again. When Ellie didnt respond. " Relax, if I wanted to come after her again I would've already. But there are more important things to attend to at the moment, not to mention she keeps your obnoxious brother out of my ass."

"I just need you to translate this." Ellie said changing the subject. She slid the paper over and he grabbed it.

" They're ingredients." He said sliding it back to her after a moment.

"To what?"

"A spell. What the hell do you think there to?" He said dramatically.

"Well what are the ingredients, Crowley?" He put his finger tips to gether and looked upwards at her.

" Well this ingredient happens to be my blood." Ellie stiffined.

"Your blood?"

"The blood of a king. That would be me." Ellie sat back smirking to herself a bit. Crowley narrowed his eyes. " Problem?"

"No, I just didnt expect you to just volunteer like that." Crowleys face stayed stern.

"Do you want it or not? I've got meetings and places to be." She nodded silently. He leaned forward and gave her an evil grin. " I shall give it to you the day you do the spell."

"Why not now?"

"I don't like people running around with my blood love, it's not ideal in the slightest." He said rolling his eyes. " Now are you in?"

"Yes." With that he stood up and straigtened his suite.

"Good luck." He said and walked out , his cronnies following behind closely.

Xxxx

When Ellie arrived back at the bunker, she made her way into the kitchen, undressing as she walked.

"I'm back!" She called out. " I brought food!" No one responded. She frowned and walked around. " hello?" Ellie stopped and saw charlies red head bobbing along under a pair of headphones in the library. She was still deciphering whatever symbol she was on now and was tapping away at the keys of her leaned against the door watching her work, before she turned and noticed ellie.

" Yo, when did you get back?" Charlie said sliding off her headphones. Something was off. Charlie didn't look like her naturally boyant and bright optimistic self. Her eyes seemed red and she looked like she was dreading something.

"Couple of minutes ago, are you okay?" Ellie pulled out a seat next to her. Charlie nodded quietly and turned off her computer.

"Fine." Wrong, Ellie thought. She was lying through her teeth. But Ellie held her tongue and changed the subject. "Cas and Meg get bored?" Charlie replied with an eyeroll and her arms crossed.

" Meg insisted she take care of something and needed his help, that was about a half hour ago." Ellie made a face of disgust. "I mean, as gross as it is. He definitely seems happier." With that Ellie nodded and let a smile slip on her lips. He was happier. She could even feel it in his grace. It was brighter and more energized. Like he was given a whole new chance.

"What about Ami?" charlie shrugged.

"That I have no idea. Probably keeping an eye out on Sam and Dean." Ellie made a face. " Something about them taking out 30 vampires and not going in with angel power back up. I think she's covert though, you know went invisible." Ellie snorted.

" I guess thats good. In case Dean..." Ellie trailed off. They sat in silence for a moment for Ellie let out a sigh. " So are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I gonna have to read your mind?" Charlie's eyes widened.

" You can do that?" She asked in shock. Ellie laughed.

"Yeah but don't worry I've learned my lessons with that. It's not useful unless necessary." Charlie gave her a weak smile and looked down at her now fidgeting hands.

"Charlie whats wrong.." ellie started.

"I uh... I finished the translation." Ellies face immediately lit up.

"You did? That's great news!" Her excitement was to much to contain. But she stopped when Charlie didnt begin to jump up and down next to her. Instead she sighed and ran a hand through her hair tiredly.

"Yeah I is but... it also isn't." She began, biting her lip nervously. " it's a spell..."

"I know. Crowley actually translated those symbols. Turns out we need his blood..." She heard Charlie groan. "What?"

"Yeah, I figured that much."

"What do you mean you figured that?" Charlie sighed and sat forward a bit in her seat. She turned to Ellie slowly.

"Because the spell requires a little more then just a kings blood. It's a bit more complicated than that..." Something was very wrong. Charlie looked like she wanted to run cry and expload all at once.

"Charlie what else does the spell require?" She didnt say anything. Instead she slid over a list of items.

Ellies eyes glances over it quickly,

_The forbidden fruit 'quince'_

_Something made by man, but forgotten by god_

_The blood of a royal_

_The grace of an arch angel_

If Ellie could feel her heartbeat, she couldve sworn it stopped for about 5 minutes. There it was. In big bold black lettering. Every emotion she had in her went haywire and she had to breathe in a few times before shakily placing the paper down. The silence between the two of them set charlie nervously shifting in her chair.

"Who else knows." Ellie spoke montonely.

"Just you. I figured you had a right to know. Considering this is your choice and no one elses." Charlie said slowly. Ellie simply nodded,her teeth clenched. She could feel the bile risining in her throat. Her grace. Her grace was the key to unlock this entire god damn thing. Thats why her father had sent her here. Thats why this was her mission. Because as the last living arch angel (Or so everyone thinks) it was her job to relinquish her grace, the thing that made her who she was just to save the man she had so easily fallen for. Ellie quietly stood up. Her body was shakey and she felt light headed.

"This stays between us." she said in whisper, not even looking at Charlie.

"Ellie, wait where are you-" Charlie said turning in her chair.

"Between us."

Charlie closed her mouth and nodded. "Got it. Where are you going?"

"I just need to go right now."

Charlie nodded again in understanding. "I usually go to comic book stores when I need solitude, but you seem like a beach kind of person. I'd hit up Malibu if your looking for a beautiful sunset." Ellie gave her a small smile. "Here you might as well take this, the boys should be home soon." Ellie took the box from charlie and gulped.

"Thank you." Without another word Charlie wrapped her arms around Ellies neck.

"We got this Ell," She put Ellie at arms length, looking as though she wanted to cry for Ellie. " Now get out of here before Dean and Sam get back." She nodded and thanked Charlie again.

As Ellie walked up the bunker stairs, she was almost cast backwards down the stairs when the door flung open revealing a much relaxed Dean and a laughing sam.

"Hey Ell, whats up?" Dean said giving her a goofy grin. Ellie stood stone still, her fingers gripping the box. His eyes, they were greener now. Like doing something as familiar as a hunt braught life back into him. His soul was a bit brighter, and he seemed generally happier. With that, she felt her walls start to break a bit. How could she even say no to giving up her grace for this man? This man who still smile after everything her father has put him and his brother through. " You okay? You look kinda sick." His voice sounded like an echo, so far away. She was to deep in her thoughts.

"Ellie?" Sam asked next to him, his face suddenly becoming serious.

"I'll be back." She said pushing past them both and running towards the open field. She heard dean call out to her, but she ignored the urge to turn and answer him. Instead she closed her eyes and pictured a beach like charlie had said. Within seconds her feet landed in an uneasy surface of sand. AS soon as she caught her balance she looked around. The sky was an exotic color of purple with a yellow gradient. The warm air filled her lungs and she slowly sank down in front of the waves.

Okay, she thought, time to think.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey my loves.. all i can say is DAMN. Because i never thought this little oc fic would get this many reads/faves/reviews/follows. Seriously i love it. This story had been in my head for months before i finally sat down and conquered it. I have really severe ADHD so being able to say this story only has like 3 chapters left before its finished is phenomenal. BUT WAIT. BECAUSE GUESS WHAT. Its actually going to be a saga. YUP WE GOT 2 MORE STORIES LEFT WHATS UP HIGH FIVES! I already have this stories chapters all written out so ill just update every few days. THEN WHEN THE LAST CHAPTER GOES UP ILL BE PUTTING UP THE OTHER STORY FOR YOU GUYS TO FOLLOW AND FAVE IF YOUD LIKE :D **

**Its gonna be a really good plot line i PROMISE 3 So definitely stick around because if you think you ship Dean/Ellie this story, all the good shit goes down in the next one (Insert thumbs up emoji here). SO once again thank you all so much, (internet hugs) And Please enjoy the rest of the story 3 **

Dean watched as Ellie shot past him and Sam, he made to grab her arm to stop her but she bolted so fast he couldn't get a grip. He called out to her repeatedly but as soon as she was there she was gone. He frowned, concern rising through out him. He pushed past Sam and quickly made his way towards the library.

"Charlie!" he called out looking in each room as he angrily paced the hall. " CHARLIE!" Suddenly her short frame leaned outside the library door.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked with an eyebrow raise.

"What the hell was that?" he asked crossing his arms in front of her. Charlie merrily gave him a confused stare.

"What was what Dean?" She said feigning innocence.

"Don't get cute, why the hell did Ellie book it out of here like her ass was on fire?" He said with scowl. Charlie shrugged.

"She had to go hide the scroll before you got home smart ass, maybe she got nervous because she ran into you." Charlie said rolling her eyes and turning back to her laptop. Sam appeared behind his brother, watching as she typed away at something.

"She didn't look too good-" Dean began.

"She looked okay to me. She's fine dude don't worry. How was the hunt?" Dean's jaw tightened. He knew something was up. He wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"Good actually, managed to clean up the nest pretty quick actually." Sam said breaking the tension.

"Where's Cas and Meg? Wait nevermind I don't need to know that." Dean said making a face and sitting next to charlie. She laughed.

"Yeah they disappeared an hour or so ago. Ami's in the dungeons looking up some things." Dean nodded and looked around at the books and stuff.

"So I take it you didn't finish?" He said grabbing some sketches. Charlie nodded and shot him smile.

"Bit harder than we thought. We actually needed Crowley's help at one po-Shit." Dean's head shot in her direction.

"You needed what?" he said as she watched his face redden with anger. Charlie sighed, damn her rambling.

" Ellie asked just to translate a couple of symbols, Dean, it's not that big of a deal."

"I don't want him part of this-"

"Oh really? Because he seemed to genuinely want to help. Something about you turning and trying to take his throne or some weird crap." Dean stayed impassive.

" And he said yes? Just like that?"

"Ellie could be persuasive, Dean." Charlie said turning back to her computer. Dean licked his lips and sat back.

"Well? Did he come up with anything?"

" Yeah, one of the ingredients is his blood. But that asshole said the day we do the spell he personally come to watch. Kinda freaky but he's worried that someone will try to use it for something else." She said nonchalantly.

" What else does the spell include?" Sam said eyeing some opened books. Charlie shut her laptop and sighed, I guess she could tell them the other ingredients without revealing the main one.

" Something made by god but forbidden from man," Charlie began, Dean's head instantly tilting and then realization.

"The forbidden fruit." He said aloud. Charlie smiled.

"Yup and something made by man but forbidden by god. I think whatever that is Crowley's gonna get it. And then Crowley's blood. The blood of a royal." Dean looked over the 'list' that Charlie wrote out before ellie took the other one. She turned to Sam and gave him a sad look. His brows furrowed before realizing that they needed to speak in private when Dean went to bed.

"Hey baby," Ami said strolling in. Sam's face instantly brightened as she walked over and kissed him deeply.

"God can't you two keep it in your pants for 5 minutes?" Dean said making a disgusted face and standing up. "I'm gonna hit the sack, that drive killed me. Night guys." He mumbled before stopping and turning to charlie. "And.. thank you. For everything." She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"For you, always dude." He nodded and walked out.

Xxxx

She must've been there for hours. Just watching the sun set and turning into night. Then back into a sunrise. And all the while, her head was swimming with thoughts. Everything just made sense now and it was scaring her. She was assigned him, to be given the chance to save an innocent man from a terrible fate. To redeem all the wrong she had done in her celestial years. She was heaven's greatest weapon. And now she'll be the angel that fell for the greater good. Was that even possible? A fallen angel was the most frowned upon thing in heaven, and in her father's eyes, how does it make sense that falling would make the world a better place and save a life?

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this internal fight with herself was pointless. She knew she would give her grace up for Dean. And it wasn't because what her father wanted, or because it was the right thing to do. No, it was much bigger than that for her. She didn't care about redeeming herself or finding solace in her good deed. No, she would give her most prized possession, her most precious gift and sole purpose just because it was Dean. The feelings she had for him grew so strong it scared her sometimes. When she met him, he was nothing but a broken man, a lost light. But every since she arrived, he's had a glow about him. She's seen him smile and laugh. She's seen him affectionate and sincere. She's seen him come alive again or as alive as he can be.

The warm wind blew through her hair, whipping it around her face. Charlie was right, the beach was a good idea. The sunrise was just as beautiful as the sunset, signaling the start of a new day. The water slowly spread over her toes and pulled back. The ocean was calm and steady. She dropped of the box after watching the sunset last night and instatly came back to her spot on the sand. As the last of the sunrise cleared into a beautiful blue sky, she knew what she had to do. She had to give the most important part of herself to the man she fell in love with. Because she knew that one day, when everyone would be gone, she'd have to watch the man she loves murder the world. She'd have to watch him become something she once was. And that hurt worse than idea of becoming a human for the rest of her life. And even though she had no idea if he even felt the same way as her, or if he even wanted her to stay after this, she would comply with whatever wish he asked of her. Because when you love someone as much as she loved Dean Winchester, you don't second guess yourself. Ever.

Ellie stood up and wiped at the tears she didn't even realize had fallen and brushed the sand from her jeans. Her phone buzzed against her and she frowned. 12 missed calls from Dean, 25 texts from Charlie, Dean, Sam, Cas and even Meg. It was safe to assume they were passed worried. Just as she was about to take off, her phone buzzed once more and crowleys number popped up.

"What." She asked sourly, her voice a bit hoarse from choking back her silent sobs.

"Well hello to you too, pudding," he said sassily.

"Crowley, what do you want?" She mumbled shaking the sand from her boot.

"I've got everything. Ready when you are love." The words were cutting her deeply. This was going to happen. She was going to give up her father's gift for a simple man. If only he were just a man. She rubbed at her swollen eyes and sighed.

"I'll text you the time and place. Should be tomorrow or tonight." she could imagine his shit eating grin right now.

"Excellent, see you soon." The call ended and she slid the phone back in her jeans before closing her eyes and taking off.

Xxxx

Eventually she was going to have go in there. But she couldn't seem to move her feet towards the bunker door. It wasn't fear. More of an inner mental battle of how she was going to lie through her teeth to dean. She always told him the truth, even it hurt. But this? This was treading dangerous ground. Because if there was one thing she learned about Dean Winchester is that he refuses to accept anyones help and or sacrifice in his name. But this what important. This was life or death. This was a fate much bigger than just his. It was the fate of anyone on the other end of his gun or blade.

The sun beamed down on her pale skin, she could feel spring in the air. The smell of blossoming flowers and fresh cut grass. She was going to miss being an angel and all that comes with it. But she had to do this. Flying was the one thing she was going to miss most. Being so free and wild when she needed it. She vaguely remembered Cas telling her about how much better food would taste but still. Although looking to the positives was making her decision a bit less painful.

As she descended the metal staircase, she noticed Charlie sitting in the map room talking away to Cas. When her eyes landed on Ellie she gave her small reassuring smile. Cas looked up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"We need to talk. Now." He said standing abruptly. His face was cold and angry. Ellie turned to charlie

"You told him?" She whispered aggravatedly.

"He cornered me! Plus he did that whole mind thing-" Charlie said guiltily. Ellie sighed and turned back to Cas.

"You're right. Let's talk." She said walking past him in down the hall. When they reached the dungeon, she paused and turned to him. She never really noticed how old he had gotten. The years of stress were taking their toll on the poor angel. And she could tell this wasn't helping.

"Before you say anything. I;ve made a choice. And It was never really a surprise I'm going to do it." She said softly. Cas's jaw tightened and she could've sworn steam came out of his ears.

"Do you have any idea what the hell you're doing?!" He yelled. Ellie didn't even flinch. He walked away and angrily paced.

"Cas, the mark... it's killing him-"

"THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY! YOU CAN NOT JUST GIVE UP YOUR WINGS LIKE THAT!" He bellowed, echoing in the large space. Ellie frowned, he looked more upset than she was. She watched him stop and rub his hand over his face before turning back to her. " You know that if you do this. There's no way to get your grace back Elliana. This will be it for you. The end." There was a heavy silence before she nodded.

"Yes. But this is why our father chose me." She reasoned, but she could see cas shaky his head no profusely. She gave an exasperated sigh and continued " Cas, it can only be an arch angels grace. Do you see any other archangels around here?" He stopped in front of her.

"Ellie, do you fully understand the consequences of what your actions will be-" Cas said resting his hands on her shoulders to steady her. She stared into his deep blue eyes and gave a nod. Of course she knew what this meant, this meant her wings, this meant her place in the kingdom, this meant saving him.

"I'll deal with the consequences if it means he's safe, if the world is safe from that mark. Cas, you of all people should understand why I'm doing this." She said softly, laying a hand on his cheek. His eyes fell and he frowned deeper. He knew what she meant and why she had to do it. Because it was dean. It was always for dean. To save him is to save the world. Their father often portrayed Dean as the humanity to this earth, a man representing all of his greatest creation. And to save Dean Winchester, it meant giving up everything. Castiel knew that. He gave up his family and his life and dedicated it to helping dean and sam anyway possible. The words Metatron spoke still rang loudly in his ears, 'In the end it was all about saving one human.' Cas let his hands fall.

"I'll still be me Cas, but just a human me." she said trying to lighten the mood.

"I've experienced humanity Elliana, it's not as simple as you make it out to be. You've never been a human before. Your older then me and giving up your grace, you might spiral and become erratic."

" I won't. Because I'll have all of you to help me." She said smiling.

" Most of us. Dean probably won't be able to even look at you for awhile. He tends to get upset when others risk their lives for his own. I suppose it's because he feels that he is so unimportant to this world." Cas rambled quietly. Ellie sighed.

" If him ignoring me and casting me away keeps him alive, then im willing to take that risk." She said leaning against the table. Her eyes trained to the floor as possibilities rose in her head.

" Why Elliana? Why are you so sure about this? I can understand an angel giving up there grace because we are limited, but it's different for your rank. Your more powerful than any of us. Why are you so okay with this?" He asked slowly sinking into the chair next to her. His eyes pleading for an answer.

She could tell him. She could say it's because she selfishly would rather live her days out a useless human just so she can turn over in the morning and be enveloped into Dean's warm arms. She could tell him about how she tried her best not to fall for his little smirks and dorky jokes. Or the way rubs the back of his neck when he's unsure or nervous. She could tell him how just being around dean, gives her this odd giddy and powerful feeling she's never had before and she's become addicted to it. Or she could give him the other reasons like the fact that her father chose her for this task. And that it was her angelic duty. Or that dean had been through more than enough and deserved another chance.

"Because I love him." The words felt weird coming out of her mouth. She kept her gaze downward but she could feel Cas's eyes grilling her. He didn't move and should could swear she heard his breath catch. Say the words I love in any sentence for her was peculiar but saying ' I love him.', that was more than enough to make her nerves start jumping. But she was a woman of her word. And she refused to lie anymore then necessary. She was in love. She was hopelessly, disgustingly perpetually in love with a man she was sent to save. And it was the worst thing she could've done. It was worse then her sacrificing herself, it was worse then her deviating from her task given to her by her father, hell it was worse than hooking up with a demon. But Dean Winchester, was like an addicting drug that she needed a fix of everyday. The addiction went as far as just needing to know he was in the same space she was.

" I know." Cas said quietly. Her head shot up. He sat back and rubbed the top of his legs, looking for words to explain just how he knew.

"How?" She asked interestedly.

" Because, the way you look at him, as though he is something so sacred, you want to worship and cherish him for eternities. Youve changed around him. And he's changed around you. You've both grown over these past months, clearly attracted to each other but to stubborn to admit your feelings. Your almost the same person, it's as though you're both, as Meg puts it ' Emotionally constipated' and can't face what you're truly feeling." Cas said with a sad smile. Wow maybe he was more observant then she gave credit for. " you give him the same look I give Meg." Ellie had to fight back the pull of her throat. Having cas on board with this plan is what she was worried about most. She was technically his only family left that cared for him in the way he cares for her. Both fallen angels, trying to do right by everyone and this world.

"You're sure about this?" Cas said standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and inhaled deeply before nodding.

" I believe our father knew my fate with Dean before I even did. And even if Dean never wants to see me again, I'd rather live with that than having to watch him turn into the killer he's not." She said firmly. Cas smiled at her.

"For Dean." he said confidently.

"For Dean." She mimicked back.


	23. Chapter 22

Sam, Ami, Cas and Meg stood around a long wooden table staring Ellie down. She had just relayed the plan to them all, Charlie helpfully distracting Dean for a few hours so they could all meet. Sam leaned against the table, arms crossed a thoughtful look on his face. Ami looked downright pissed and Meg looked slightly confused.

"Wait so you're telling me, that just like that you're going to give up pretty much the only thing that has done anything good for you, for a man you met a few months ago. Did you guys even resolve the last bitch fight you had?" Meg said with sarcastic smile. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"No, Meg, I'm giving up my grace because this is what my father wants. This is why Dean was assigned as my charge in the first place. And my grace isn't the only thing that's done good things for me-"

"Your a fucking archangel, Elliana, your grace means everything. Don't give me some passive bullshit that you're not upset." Ami shot at her. Ellie remained calm. She figured Ami would be the only one thoroughly upset at her plan.

"I'm not Ami, it's what our father wants-"

"Screw our father, what the fuck do you want?!" She yelled. " You're the last archangel, does that not mean shit to you?"

"That's true Elliana. Once you're gone, there's no one who's got that much power." Cas chimed in, he was trying to stay supportive but she could tell he was still just a tad displeased.

"I do not care. Ami, don't even think about lecturing me on this, I've thought long and hard-"

"Oh please Ellie, don't feed me that bullshit. You have no idea what you're doing!" Ami yelled back, turning red with rage.

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing!" The lights began to flicker.

"OH REALLY? YOU'RE GIVING UP YOUR LIFE FOR HIM!" Ami scoffed.

"AND I UNDERSTAND THAT PERFECTLY WELL! IF THE SITUATION WERE REVERSED, YOU'D DO IT FOR SAM!" Ellie finally snapped back at her. She shut up instantly. "Exactly, don't be a fucking hypocrite."

"What do you want. Ellie?" Sam asked suddenly, shutting everyone up. She looked at him confused. He stood up and walked over to her. " What do you want to do, Ellie? And don't tell me what your father wants, what cas wants, what Ami wants or if Dean were here you'd think he wants. Don't tell me what I want to hear. What do you want?" She paused at his words. No one's really ever asked her what she wanted before. She's always played by the book and did what she was told. She's broken rules before sure, but things like this. There important. And her father wants this. Which in turn means she should want this.

"I... I want..." She stopped and looked around at everyone who stared back expectantly. " I want dean." And she did. As much as they'd been going at each other's throats these past weeks. She wants Dean. She wanted him here to give her that weird crooked smile and tell her do what you gotta do.

Sam sighed. "Ellie, this is big." He said before sinking back into the chair and putting his hands through his hair.

"I can't explain this feeling. But something is telling me to just do it. Am I going to miss being angel? Probably with every ounce of my being.. for a really really long time. But I.. I'd like to think I'd have you all there to help me." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was almost afraid to assume such a huge request from them. They didn't owe her anything. She was doing what she was created to do.

"Of course." Cas said matter of factly. " Why would you think any different?"

"Because I don't deserve it. Not after everything I used to be." She looked down.

" How dare you even think we would shut you out like that." Cas said sternly. She looked up at him, there was love in crystal blue eyes. He wasn't lying.

"Being a human... it's gonna take a lot to get used to." Sam began. "Like the fact you're not gonna be immortal anymore. And then there's the whole eating and sleeping thing... You have to remember that stuff."

"What about feelings?" She asked as everyone shot her a confused look. " Will those change?"

"They'll intensify, yes." Cas said calmly. She nodded and inhaled deeply.

"Sam, my father sent me here to help Dean. And that's what I intend to do. I'm getting your brother back. You two have been through enough in this world to get beat by this." She said kneeling in front of him. She could see his eyes glazing over, he looked like he was holding back the urge to cry and pull her In for the world's longest bear hug. He simply smiled at her and nodded.

" Thank you." And that's all she needed to hear. That's all she ever wanted to hear. Was a simple thank you. Especially for everything right she had done in her life.

Xxxxx

They decided it was going to happen that night. The faster the better. Especially when Charlie called Sam while they set up for the spell, informing him Dean took off. They had been out shopping for some food for the bunker, and Dean had been spacey all day. He ended up dropping Charlie off and peeling back out of the garage. All of his phones were off and there was no way of tracking him.

"Well where the fuck could he be?!" Sam exclaimed slamming his fists on the table. "I'll be right there." He said rubbing at his face frustratedly. He hung up cursing under his breath.

"Whats happening?" Cas asked narrowing his eyes in question.

" Dean took off. He dropped Charlie off and booked it down the highway, all his craps off. I don't even know where to start." Sam began leaning against the table. Cas frowned.

"I'll help you look." Cas began but he stopped the angel before he could move.

"No, this needs to be done. You stay here with everyone, I'm going to find him. Charlie's on her way now. Call Crowley." He said grabbing his coat and walking towards the door. " This ends tonight." He growled slamming the door shut. Cas looked over at Ellie who's eyes were closed.

" I doubt you'll be able to hear him Ellie-" Cas began.

" No, I can try to though. He's pretty loud compared to everyone else." She said in deep concentration. Cas frowned and continued helping Ami and Meg draw the symbols.

" Something else to miss when you become human." Ami mumbled under her breath.

" Kindly shut the fuck up and get out if your not going to be useful." Meg sneered at her. Ami narrowed her eyes.

"Do not test me black eyed bitch, I can drag your ass back to hell myself and once her wings are gone who's gonna come get you again? He sure as fuck can't." Ami spat back.

"Honestly I'd slit your throat and give your grace back to Ellie, at least she knows how to make proper use out of hers." Meg smirked at her.

" Watch your mouth, vile creature."

"I'm shaking in my high heel booties." Meg mocked.

"Both of you knock it the hell off." Cas warned. They both froze at his tone and went back to their work.

Xxxx

"Are you sure about this?" Ellie asked Meg before she dialed the phone. Meg rolled her eyes.

"If the little prick didn't fry me by now I assume he'll leave it be." She said arms crossed standing as close to Cas as she could without making it totally obvious she was in fear. Ellie nodded and hit the 666.

"Yeah its me... Ellie you asshole." She said into the receiver. " Yeah we're ready." As soon as she hit end, there was a puff of red smoke and Crowley stood before him.

"Who's ready to destroy some ancient curses?" He said throwing up his arms. Everyone rolled their eyes. " You lot look rather displeased. I thought we were about to win the fight?" He said cautiously. " Unless.."

"Do you have everything?" Ellie asked ignoring everyone's eyes on her.

"Possibly, what's going on?" Crowley said crooking his head.

"Nothing-"

" Elliana has decided to give up her grace to complete the spell." Ami said venomously. Crowley lifted his head in shock.

" Your grace is an ingredient?"

"Yes now drop it." She said grabbing the cloth bag from his hand and dumping the content into the stone basin.

"My my, you are in love." He said with smirk.

"Fuck off." She growled. Everyone turned to her in shock.

" Not a nice way to speak to someone who still has an important ingredient to add." Crowley replied.

"Yeah well, if I hear one more goddamn remark about MY choice and what I choose to do with MY grace, I'm going to smite the fuck out of them. I've had it with the criticism. IF ANY OF YOU FELT HOW DID, YOU WOULDN'T QUESTION SHIT!" She roared. The silence in the room was heavy.

"Oh I'm not questioning anything love. You do what you must." Crowley said shrugging. He walked over and gave her a wicked smile. " I will miss your wings though. They were my favorites." He opened his hand and handed her a small corked bottle filled with thick red blood. She gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, you could say I'm a little attached to them." she muttered, earning a sad giggle from Charlie and a snort from Meg.

"That's not funny, Ellie." Cas said sighing.

"I thought it was. Keep that sense of humor love, the hardest part has yet to come." Crowley said with a wink. He turned to Meg who still stood closely glued to Castiel.

"I guess as a gift to Ellie for sacrificing something so special to give us all what we want, I'll let you live. Although it was fun tearing you apart every night." Crowley pondered.

"Do we have everything?" Charlie asked standing up with the spell in her hand.

This was it. Ellie felt sick. Like something was sitting heavily on her chest. She didn't know if she wanted to vomit or pass out, or both. But in a few minutes, her beautiful wings would be gone. For good. She was never going to fly again. She was never going to heal again. She was never going to be special again. She watched charlie set up the candles before grabbing her arm.

"Wait." Everyone stopped and looked at her. " I just... I just need a minute. Just give me a minute to open them one last time." Cas's frown deepened and Charlie merely nodded.

"Go. It can wait a couple of minutes." Charlie said rubbing her friends back. Ellie nodded and sped past Crowley and out the door. When she reached the outside, she quickly ran and stood in the middle of the large field next to the building. She closed her eyes and one last time spread her wings. The warm breeze ruffled her feathers and coursed through her hair. The sun was setting behind the horizon and it took everything in her not to think this was the last time she'd ever have such a freedom. She flapped them once more before lifting off the ground and flying towards the sun.

After about 15 minutes, she slowly lowered to the ground and peered over her shoulder towards the building that was now a tiny spec about a mile down. She slowly fell to her knees and looked up at the clouds.

"I don't do this often. But I think now is a good time to try it.." she whispered. " I've only ever heard other people pray, but I might be able to figure something out. I hope I'm making the choice you wanted me to father. I just want to show you that I'm not just some weapon, that I'm still a warrior. I wish there was another way but I know you chose me for this reason." the lump in her throat was rising. " I'm going to miss being an angel. But I think I can live with it, as long as I have him by my side. And as long as you help me in someway. This feeling... its more powerful than anything I've ever felt. It's stronger than anything I've ever conquered. This new fight, it's going to be the hardest to win but..." With one last sigh she concluded her prayer. " I'm ready."

With that she stood up and brushed off her black jeans. She felt a little lighter. Some part of her hoped it was because her father was listening, giving her the blessing she was making the right choice. With everyone's opinions being thrown in the air, she began to doubt. But aside from all that, she hated that she couldn't tell Dean to be there. She couldn't face this with him. Because she knew one look from him, one pleading and begging look she wouldn't do it. She'd set fire to the entire altar. All because of a look. And if he'd ask? That'd be worse. She would probably grab him and take him away from everyone and everything and hide him on an island with just the two of them. Suddenly Ellie felt a buzz against her thigh. Fuck, she thought, how long had she been gone? Why would sam be calling?

" Sam?" Ellie asked "Whoa slow down, what?"

"_He knows." _That's all it took for Ellie to go white, and the fear that she felt before, just rose to the surface. Shit.

"How far is he?" She asked running towards the building.

"_I-I don't know he found the spell on Charlie's laptop- Ellie... is eyes- He ran so fast I- I couldn't grab him."_

"SAM HOW FAR?!" She said running to the door and yanking it open. Everyone looked up confused.

"_You've got about 5 minutes. Do it now- I', right behind him."_

Ellie hung up and tossed her phone. She quickly shed her layers of clothes.

"We have to do this now- He knows. Sam said he should be here soon!" Everyone sprung into action at her words. Charlie grabbed the incantation and Cas quickly grabbed an angel blade and vile next to him. He made to hand the knife to Ellie but she shook her head.

"I-I can't, Cas. Please." She said shakily. He gulped and nodded clearly uncomfortable.

Everything was in the basin and ready to be lit by her grace. She slowly lifted her neck and closed her eyes. She was ready. She was ready to finally be the good guy and do something right for the world. And for Dean. Cas ran the blade across her throat swiftly. She gasped at the pain, she had to keep calm and not scream out. This was hard enough for her brother to do without knowing just how painful this was. A tear escaped her eye as he pulled out the shimmering blue light. It was so bright it lit up the room and shined into the dimly lit streets. And just like that it was over. She was not longer the strongest angel in heaven. She was no longer an angel period. She felt her body become heavy and she gasped slumping forward, Cas's arms wrapping around her quickly as he ran his hand over her cut.

"Ellie!" he screamed out. He handed the vial to Meg as he attempted to hold her up. She felt weak and dizzy. Like someone had knocked her out with a truck and repeatedly punched the side of her head.

Suddenly everyone froze, the loud slam of a door announced Dean's entrance instantly. He descended the concrete stairs angrily. One look at Ellie and he staggered on his feet.

"N-No. NO!" He screamed out. And that's when everyone saw it. Crowley shifted and walked backwards away from him. His eyes glazed over black, before he blinked and they became normal again. Except they weren't. They were lifeless. With another loud crash, Sam came racing down the steps, he threw his arms around Dean pulling him back. Ellie forced herself to stand up. She grabbed the vial from Meg and went to dump it in when Dean cried out her name. She stiffened.

"ELLIE DO IT NOW!" Sam yelled over his brother, before receiving a punch to the stomach.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Dean screamed running towards her. He grabbed her and spun her around. This wasn't Dean. This wasn't Dean. This wasn't her Dean. She repeated in her head. His face softened as he slowly reached out and placed a hand on her cheek. " Please don't do it. Ellie, you need it. You know you can't live without it." She was silent, the vial shaking in her hand. She could feel the basin against her back. All it would take is one swift flick of her hand and she could pour it in. She gulped when his hand ran down the back of her neck and pulled her forward against him a little.

"D-dean this isn't you." She whispered. Somebody must've tried to grab something because Dean's face hardened.

"If any of you think of moving, I'll kill her." That's when Ellie noticed a blade pressed to her stomach. The sharp tip already drawing blood. She closed her eyes, fully aware the tears pouring down her cheek. "Elliana, you and I both know you'll never survive without it. You're nothing without your grace, except maybe pathetic." She watched him lean down and he placed his ice cold lips against hers.

"With your grace and the mark, we can be powerful. We can prove everyone wrong. If you take this from me, I could die. You don't know what will happen to me." She knew they were mind games. But it was true, she didn't know what happened next. If she had her grace this would be an easy option, but she didn't. It was swirling around in a bottle in her hand.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Ellie." He said kissing her softly. She shuddered. This isn't Dean, this isn't Dean-

She repeated. He was close. Too close.

"DO IT ELLIANA!" Crowley shouted from the corner. She watched Dean's face go back to anger.

"What did I say about talking? I mean do you want me to get angry? Because having me angry isn't a good thing, you of all people should know that Crowley." He said with a evil grin. He turned back to Ellie, his hand quickly returning to her cheek. "Tell me you won't do it. You love me don't you?" He said peering down at her. That's when she felt her heart skip a beat. Because she did love him. That's why she was doing this.

"Yes." She whispered closing her eyes. She didn't have to open them to know he was wearing a devilish smirk. " I do." When she opened them, she saw him watching her intently. " And that's why I'm doing this." There was a pop and she felt the grace immediately fall from her hand. It was instantaneous. A white and blue light shot out of the basin and knocked everyone to the floor. The windows and the lights blew out, the building shook rapidly under them. Ellie looked up and watched as the blue light struck his arm. He screamed and began to violently thrash about in pain, she reached out her hand. His eyes and mouth glowed blinding white before he fell lifeless. Ellie felt like all the air in her lungs was sucked out.

The last thing she saw before blacking out, was Sam running to Dean and Cas running towards her.


	24. Chapter 23

_**HOLY CRAP. THIS IS IT. THE END IS NEIGH. Just kidding, this is just the last chapter... AND ONCE YOUR DONE WITH THIS YOU CAN GO READY THE SEQUEL : The Choice. Im posting as soon as this is posted :D Guys every single read and favorite and review means so much to me you have no idea. Ive mentioned before that i have severe ADHD so finishing a story is a MAJOR achievement. AND NOW IM STARTING THE SEQUEL WHICH IS GONNA BE ANOTHER FUN SHITSHOW OF FEELS :D SO as soon as your done go fave and follow The Choice and read the first chapter :D YOU'RE GONNA LOVEEEE IT. This series is going to be a saga, so 3 EPIC STORIES. I hope you enjoy ;) I gave you all a fluffy chapter of fluff and rainbows today because i think Ellie and Dean deserve it... you know before there next huge obstacle in next story ;) **_

_**ENJOY MY BEAUTIFUL LOVES3**_

_He thrashed around in front of her, his screams echoing in her ears. Tears fell down her cheeks as she did everything she could to just grab his hand, and try and take the pain away. But he just kept crying out. She felt the air in lungs being pulled and she coughed violently. She tried to scream his name as he became almost deadly still, the light radiating from his eyes and mouth dimming out. She gave one more attempt to grab his hand but she was to weak to even open her hand. She watched sam crawl over to his brother and shake him before she felt two strong hands lift her up. The air in her chest then completely left her and everything was black. A loud beeping repeated in the darkness._

Suddenly Ellie sat up straight, gasping for whatever air she can fit in her lungs. The sound of beeping surrounded her. After catching her breath, she looked around at the dimly lit room. A hospital? She thought curiously. That's when she felt it, someone's warm hand interlocked with hers. She knew that touch, the calloused rough skin. She smiled weakly, at Dean's large build awkwardly laying his head on the bed in a deep sleep. Everything on her hurt, her chest was heavy and her body weighed more then she remembered. Dean must've felt her twitch and he slowly rose up. When his eyes locked with hers, she had to fight back tears. Even as a human she could tell that this was her Dean. Those forest green eyes and that breathtaking smile sent chills through her.

"Ellie," he whispered, his voice cracked and it sounded like he had been either crying or screaming or both. No one else was around the hospital, he must've bribed the nurses to let him stay. He rubbed at his eyes and checked his watch.

"How long was I out?" She asked, her voice matching his. He quickly stood up and handed her a glass of water. She stared at him curiously. "I don't-"

"Human now remember?" he said sourly. His beautiful smile falling instantly. She reluctantly grabbed the cup and drank. It felt so good as if cooling the fire that was in her chest. He sighed and sank back down in the chair, his hands running over his face through his hair.

" Dean," she began but he just stared at the wall opposite of him.

"Why?" That was it. That's all that came out of his mouth. No anger, no hate. Just one word that he desperately needed an answer to.

"Is it not obvious? After all that we've been through?" Her voice was weak and she was thankful the hospital was quiet so that he could hear her without screaming. She didn't know if she had any fight left in her.

"I told you we would find a way-"

"And I found it."

"No Ellie, you settled for it. It was the first solution you found and you took it. I told you what to do if I went darkside." His voice was growing louder. He was getting agitated but for the first time in awhile it wasn't a dark angry, it was his normal concern angry.

"Dean, I told you I couldn't do that. I told you that I couldn't lose you-"

"Lose me? Ellie, look at you. I've been sitting here 2 days waiting for you to wake up, praying to whoever the fuck was listening to just save you..." His voice cracked and he looked down. "You're worried about losing me? What about the other way around?" There was a heavy silence.

"But we won." She whispered, trying to suppress the odd cough in the back of her throat.

"No Ellie, you lost. You're... you're a human now-"

"I chose, Dean. I wanted to do this. It wasn't Sam or Cas or my father's idea. I chose," she said sternly. With all her strength, she sat up and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. She could see tears glazing his eyes and she wished now more than anything she could read his mind or his soul. But she couldn't. She was just going to have to figure it out like every other normal human. He stared up at her, as if expecting her to blame him for her being halo-less.

"Why though? You were the last archangel.. You were the last one to be that powerful and..." He paused. " You gave it all up. Heaven, your brothers and sisters... all of it... for me."

"Yes I did. And I'd do it all again in a heartbeat."

"But-"

"Stop asking me why, Dean," she said in harsh frustration. He recoiled at her sudden outburst. "You want to know why? You really want to know?" He looked at her expectantly. " Because even though your stubborn, thick headed, and a complete pain in my ass, you're worth it to me. I am-_was_ the most powerful angel left. Yes, I had it all. But no power or set of wings made me feel the way you have in my thousands of years of living." He froze. "God damn it, Dean. I just... really fucking love you."

She watched him chuckle at her last remark before he realized just what she had said. Without warning, he leaned forward and slowly ran his hand to the back of her neck. He pulled her gently toward him as he places his red chapped lips on her, taking his sweet time and savoring the moment. She could smell his usual whiskey and leather scent, making her shiver. His touch was loving and relaxed, clearly restraining himself. She felt his tongue glide across her bottom lip before slowly deepening the kiss. She couldn't take it. He still tasted like a drug. An addiction she missed so much. She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him forward more, attempting to drag him onto the hospital bed with her.

The kiss became heated and needing, like they had been deprived of one another for centuries. She wanted more. All of him. She refused to deny her feelings any longer. She just gave her most sacred gift for this man and she wasn't about to lose him now. They continued for about another fifteen seconds before Ellie felt something tighten in her chest and she pulled away quickly and began to cough roughly. Dean frowned and rubbed her back.

"You okay? Here, drink," he said, grabbing the cup from the side table and forcing the water into her hand. She couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh in the middle of her cough fit. He stared at her like she had twelve heads. "No offense El, but I don't think laughing is the best idea right now.." he said, shooting her his half smile. She drank the water and finally relaxed.

"S-Sorry I just. Of course In the middle of something so perfect and wonderful I end up ruining the moment and coughing into your mouth." She said giggling and looking down, slightly embarrassed.

"Eh, if had worse things happen." She looked up at him as he began to laugh lightly.

"Do I want to know?"

"Not if you have a weak stomach," he said as she scooted over on the bed. He took the hint and climbed up next to her.

"I don't know what I have yet." She mumbled trying to force a smile on her face. Even though in reality she was have a mild panic attack about what exactly her future holds. She was scared shitless. Dean nodded and put his arm around her shoulder as she laid into his chest.

"They tried to get me to go back to the bunker..." he began changing the subject. She looked up at him. "But turns out I can exactly sleep without you.. like near me." He hesitated a bit.

"Well I'm not sure on the whole sleeping thing yet, but I'd probably be more comfortable if I was next to someone as well." She smiled up at him.

"Right side's mine," he grumbled, closing his eyes. She snorted.

"Yeah, well, good thing I don't have a preference or this wouldn't work out," she sassed back. He smirked and pulled her closer.

"You feel warmer," he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Perks of being a human I guess." He merely grinned and she felt herself slowly fall back asleep.

Xxx

Ellie was released four days later. The doctor had announced she had bruising on her ribs which was causing the pain while she'd breathe, a couple of other bruises and scratches, and then there was the slightly deep cut on her lower abdomen. Dean was ultimately the most upset by that because even though he felt guilty she had to deal with all this as human and he felt like it was his fault, he also had to deal with the fact that he was the reason for the cut. His own knife made that incision. After much reassurance, he finally put the issue to rest, ellie begging him it would only upset her. She told everyone to stay at the bunker, saying she didn't need an entire posse to come pick her up. Dean and baby were all she wanted.

When she spotted Dean walking into her hospital room, her face lit up. God he was so beautiful. I mean as an angel she saw all of him, but right now with simple human eyes she saw what everyone else got to see. And she found that so much more precious. Because now she didn't see if he was angry or sad, she didn't know what he was thinking or dreaming. Now she got to ask him. Now she gets to have a conversation about it. Instead of her just knowing.

"Hello beautiful," he said with a cocky smirk.

"I prefer Ellie," She said swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Dean had brought her a pair of her black jeans, that she had been whining about and a t-shirt she didn't recognize. "What's that?" She asked gesturing to the slightly torn up black tee.

"This.." he said dropping the stuff on her bed and pulling it out of the bag. " Is one of my favorite t-shirts I own, but don't tell anyone, especially Sammy, because I'll probably get made fun of ." He said grumbling. On the material was a drawing of The Beatles on Abbey Road. Ellie smiled fondly at it. There were a couple of tiny holes and the bottom was a little tattered but she instantly fell in love.

"Dean, why did you bring this?" She asked, slowly running her hand over the shirt. He smiled.

"Because it brought me good luck. Maybe it'll do the same for you. God knows you're gonna need it." He shot her a goofy grin and she couldn't help but smile.

"I thought we had to wait for sex to share clothes in a relationship," she said with a smirk and hopping off the bed. Dean's ears and face reddened severely. She giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips. She felt so ecstatic that she was able to do that now without any hesitation.

"Funny, you're funny." He rolled his eyes with agitation.

"Yeah don't I know it," she said heading to the bathroom.

"Do you.. y'know need help?" He asked cautiously.

" If I need you I'll call you," she said, disappearing behind the door. When she emerged, she hid a pained expression. She should've accepted his offer, because whatever hurt before, hurt a hundred times worse now. Dean was sitting on the bed, thoughtfully looking down. When he turned to her, she watched him gaze over her appearance in awe.

"Wow, you look better in my clothes than me," he said snorting. She rolled her eyes and hastily walked over to him.

"You okay? You look kinda sick.".

"Y-yeah just moved the wrong way to get the pants on," she grumbled. The immediate feeling of helplessness was beginning to overwhelm her and she didn't even leave the hospital yet.

Xxxx

Dean drove with the windows down. It was 68 degrees and beautiful out. The fresh air circling around the impala. God she loved this. She loved everything about this. She loved Foreigner blasting from the speakers. She loved the sun and how it felt on her skin. A feeling she never got to really experience before. She loved Dean banging along on the dashboard to the beat. She loved the way his sunglasses fell on his nose, or how he was in just a t-shirt this time. She loved the way he turned and looked at her every few minutes, a beautiful smile radiating from cheek to cheek. It was a real genuine happiness in those lips. She could live everyday like this. She wanted to live everyday like this. The doubt and deep rooted dread of being halo-less was slowly fading.

Xxx

After they had arrived at the bunker, everyone greeted Ellie and hugged her gently (after Dean had chastised them about her bruised up ribs). It felt good to be in a place of familiarity. A place where she felt completely at ease. It was a feeling she had wanted since she woke up in the hospital, because she disliked hospitals as an angel but came to the conclusion she hated them more as a human. Everyone constantly fretting over her, injecting her with needles and being strapped down for tests. I mean yes they were doctors doing their job, but the overwhelming feel of fatigue hit her hard. Apparently a side of effect of being a human. No matter how much caffeine or sugar you inhale, nothing works. Nothing.

After everyone dispersed to do their own thing and give her space, Ellie headed to her room for a possible attempt at a nap. She dropped her stuff in the corner, and noticed a box on her bed. It looked like a small suitcase. She frowned and slowly opened it to find a beautiful record player. It looked almost untouched. She ran her hands along the needle and smiled.

"It's nice, right?" Sam said from her doorway. She jumped and turned to him.

"You did this?" She asked in disbelief. I mean she would've thought Dean or maybe in even Charlie, but Sam? He laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, believe it or not, if you're anything like my brother you'd appreciate something like this," he said. "I was cleaning out one of the rooms and I found it in a pile of boxes."

"You sure it's not cursed or anything?" She said raising an eyebrow. He laughed once again and shook his head.

"Yeah I tested it for everything. It's just a record player." He shrugged and walked over to sit on the edge of her bed.

"What's the occasion?" She said, turning back to the beautiful gift.

"Just 'cause. I mean you did save my brother's life..." He said with a small grin.

"Really? What happens if I save yours? Do I get a new car?" She said with a smirk. She watched him let out a chuckle before looking up at her thoughtfully.

"But seriously. Thank you," he said quietly. "I learned over the years that... I can't do it without him. And you didn't have to do what you did. Especially because you haven't even known us that long." Ellie took in his words. It was true, she hadn't know them that long, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Ending the sacrificing cycle of the Winchesters.

"So where are the records?" She looked around.

"Actually," he said, walking over to her drawer and pulling out a brown bag. "I sent Charlie out to try and find this, apparently it was treasure hunt because no one really has this one anymore." He handed her The Blue Album by the Beatles. Her mouth opened in shock as she ran her hand across the beaten-up casing.

"Sam.." She said, looking up. He smiled brightly at her.

"I heard you and my brother were on mutual musical terms," he said, crossing his arms. "And Cas told me you guys played Hey Jude a lot when he would ride with you two."

"This is amazing." she said, putting it on the bed and wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her back, giving her a gentle squeeze before they pulled apart.

"You.. definitely make Dean a better person, Ell," he said. She blushed a bit before looking down.

"Yeah, we fight like all hell and annoy everyone in this place. Not sure how that makes us good for each other."

"Are you kidding? You're the only one ballsy enough to him in his place, and even then he ends up listening to you. Whatever Cas or I say, goes in one ear and out the other." She laughed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah I guess." She shrugged. "He's just knows I won't put up with his crap." Sam nodded.

"That's true," he said. "Anyway, enjoy it. I'm sure you'll appreciate the sounds of a record player. Dinner should be ready soon," he said before walking out and leaving her to tinker with her new toy.

Xxx

Something smelled amazing, no wait something smelled magical. It had to be magic because nothing could smell that good and be real. She heard Dean's terrible singing coming the kitchen and she followed his voice. When she peaked in, she saw him slowly sway his hips as he slid a pan with chicken in it, into the oven. She bit back a smile as he stirred something in the large pot on the stove and sang obnoxiously. He turned and spotted Ellie standing against the door frame. He gave her a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Like what you see?" He asked, shooting her a wink.

"A man that cooks? Basically a woman's wet dream," she said, slowly walking toward him. He chuckled and wiped his hands on the dish towel he was holding before tossing it on his shoulder.

"Yeah well, I figured your first meal as human, you might as well taste the best of the best. And let me tell you, I don't always have chance to make anything other than burgers or eggs. So any chance I get at whipping up a full blown meal I do it." He trailed off and looked around.

Ellie slowly slid her hands around his neck and pressed her lips to his, giving him a deep and needing kiss. He smiled against her and pulled her into him as close as he could. She could feel his hands making there way up and down her sides, the feeling sending chills through her skin. The last time he had touched her like this, they didn't have these open feelings. But now? Now she wanted to run her fingers over his back and chest a million times.

Clearly he had the same idea. His tongue gingerly slipped through her lips and began to explore her mouth. His hand fell to her hips and pressed her against him. She felt like a naughty teenager in heat. She just wanted all of him, right there, right now, on the damn kitchen table if she could. He moaned into her as she teasingly grinding against him. Now that he was hers, she wouldn't let him leave that damn bed. She finally had her drug back.

"Yeah, cooking gets me all hot and bothered too," Meg's voice rang out. Ellie and Dean sprang apart like they had been electrocuted, both flushed and red in the cheeks. She gave them a sassy smirk before walking over to the fridge and grabbing a beer. "Oh don't mind me, continue mouth fucking over the food." Dean's face fell.

"Go back to hell already," he growled. Ellie slapped him in the chest gently.

"Sorry Dean-o your girl here bailed me out for reason." She winked at Ellie before walking out. Dean was still slightly out of breath and shit did he look hot all flustered and unraveled. He turned back to the stove and hit the button shutting it off.

"Probably good she came in, I would've burned the chicken," he mumbled. Ellie smiled and leaned up to his ear pressing a kiss under it.

"Later." She watched him grab the edge of the counter and shudder at her words.

"You bet your ass later," he said, licking his lips.

Xxxx

Everyone sat around, laughing and talking. Ellie never really knew what family meant, but this? This was her family. And she wouldn't trade anything for it. Being human was going to be a whole new challenge and war for her, but it was worth every minute if it meant living out the rest of her years with them.

"Okay, Ellie, food as an angel means you taste every individual particle," Cas began, "But as a human, it tastes incredible."

"He used to live off PB&amp;J and microwave burritos," Dean said snorting. Cas frowned.

"And sadly they do not taste the same. I still miss it," Cas said with a sigh.

"It's okay baby, we found a better use for that tongue of yours anyway," Meg said raising an eyebrow. Cas turned fifty shades of red as everyone made a groaning noise.

" Fucking really? I didn't even get to friggen eat yet-" Dean spat at her. She laughed evilly as he made a disgusted noise.

"And you said me and Sam were bad?" Ami said snorting and sipping her wine.

"GUYS, CAN WE NOT?" Dean roared.

"Don't be pissy because you haven't gotten any...yet," Meg said winking at Ellie. It was Dean's face to turn fifty shades of red.

" Do I have to lock you downstairs or some shit to shut you the hell up?" He threatened. Cas's eyes were narrowly locked onto him and he could feel the sweat forming on his neck.

"Okay, okay, guys chill!" Charlie finally said. Everyone instantly shut up. "Can we get back to Ellie. You ready?"

"Hope it tastes as good as smells," Ellie said laughing a bit.

"Well lets hope your little boy toy didn't get any jizz in the sauce while you two got down and dirty before." Meg snorted.

" I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL LOCK YOUR ASS IN THAT FUCKNG DUNGEON-" Dean said slamming his fist on the table.

"Try it, dipshit. Let's see how well Cas takes that-"

"Dean, Meg, knock it off please," Cas said giving them a pleading look. " You two act like such children."

"She started it." He mumbled.

"And I'm ending it." Cas reprimanded him. He pouted and shot Meg a death glare.

Ellie leaned down and grabbed a piece of bbq chicken and took a bite.

"Well?" Dean asked, intrigued. Ellie closed her eyes and had to bite back a moan. Oh my god. That was amazing.

"Holy shit." She whispered. Charlie laughed. "Does all food taste like this?"

"Depends what your tastes buds are in the mood for," Charlie said taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"So it's good?" Dean asked just to be sure.

" It's amazing." She said smiling at him reassuringly.

"Yes!" He said as everyone else began to eat.

Xxxx

After everyone finished dinner, everyone headed to there rooms for the night. Ellie and dean cleared the table, Ellie volunteering to do the dishes even though charlie insisted 12 times. She wasn't sure why but she guesses that by doing something as small as dishes she's contributing to the bunker. She took her time, slowly washing all the pots and pans, when suddenly someone's hands snaked around her waist. She jumped and almost dropped a plate. God she hated not hearing everyone's footsteps behind her. But she'd recognize those big strong and rough skinned hands anywhere. The permanent grease under his fingernails, and the faded scars on his knuckles.

"Step away from this sink," Dean whispered against her ear. She smirked, continued soaping up the dish.

"I would, but I'd rather they all be clean," she said looking up at him. He smiled down at her, and she felt her knees weaken a bit. She could get lost for days in those forest green eyes of his.

"There are five other people in this house," he said pressing his smooth lips to the skin just under her ear. She gulped visibly, attempting to continue what she was doing. "Ellie," he said with a bit of desperation. She closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"You're a terrible influence." He laughed darkly at her words.

"Don't act so surprised," he said as his hands trailed up and down her legs. "Besides you should be relaxing."

"Exactly." She turned around in his arms. "How is this relaxing?"

"Don't worry, I'll take my time," he said, grinding his hips into hers. She bit her lip. Fuck. He was good. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the hall and through the door of his room. His eyes never leaving her. They were filled with need and hunger.

When the door shut, he slowly placed his hand on the small of her back and laid her down on the bed. Her hair fell messily around her face and she watched as he pulled his shirt off as slow as possible. She clenched her teeth as her eyes gazed over every inch of his bare chest. Every curve and scar. Even his tattoo. Her throat got dry when he smirked and pulled off his jeans leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. He slowly crawled over her, hovering above her before leaning down and kissing her passionately. His tongue traced the edge of her mouth before she let out an unexpected moan. He laughed a little and pulled away. His hands slid under her shirt and he carefully pulled her out of it, tossing it to the floor. She didn't even realized he had managed to snake her bra off as well, his lips finding there way down her neck and between her breasts. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself in complete bliss.

"Mmm Dean, please." She whined a bit as he smiled into her stomach.

"Oh I'm taking my time with you. I've waited way too long to do this." he said in between kisses. His fingers hooked into her jean loops and he gradually slid them down her thick thighs. He threw he jeans to the floor next to his as he slid his warm hands up her legs. She gasped as he opened her knees and placed a series of kisses down her inner thigh.

"_Fuck_." she growled under her breath, her fingers tightening in the bed sheets.

"Oh I intend to." He mumbled into her skin. "I want to hear you beg." Without warning, her underwear was being dragged down past her knees and onto the floor with their pants. And just like that, she was completely naked in front of him. His face was lit up as if he was in a trance. " So beautiful." He whispered in awe. She blushed and he pulled her legs apart further, placing them over his shoulders. He leaned in and placed a kiss to her clit before gliding his tongue over her entrance.

"Holy shit!" She said arching her back. He tightened his grip on her legs before continuing. Her heart was pumping against her chest and she tried her best not to scream out. God he was evil. She felt him pull away and whimpered at the loss of contact. Within seconds she felt the small of his hand on her lower back pulling her toward him as he grinded against her. She wrapped her arms under his, digging her nails into his back.

"_Fuck,_" he said as he kissed her deeply. Slowly he wiggled out of his boxers and pressed his length into her, grinding their hips roughly. He moaned into her mouth, she could feel the sweat between his shoulder blades. She needed him. She needed all of him now. She didn't care how long he waited for this, her patience was wearing out completely.

"_Dean please._" She begged as he bit down on her neck. Fuck, he was good. She could feel the bruise that was going to be there tomorrow.

"_As you wish,_" he said softly into her ear. She shuddered and felt his fingers glide over her folds. Her nails dug deeper into his shoulders and she smirked. If he was gonna leave a mark, so was she. He pressed his lips to hers once more as she felt him line himself up against her entrance. Agonizingly slow, he pushed into her, filling her up. He held her close as he could get her to him.

"_Holy fuck."_

He slowly moved his hips up and down, pulling out slightly then pushing back in.

"_Dean, fuck._" Ellie moved her hips with him and he growled under her. He bucked his hips some more, lifting her leg a little and pushing in deeper. She arched her back and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel the heat building in her lower abdomen. She knew she wasn't going to last.

"_That's it baby._" he said in a gruff voice that made her heart rate increase. She threw her head back and he sucked at her throat leaving small red marks on it. Her hands ran through his hair and she tugged at it a little as he picked up his rhythm. "_Fuck Ellie, yes baby_"

With one last thrust, Ellie felt her walls close around him and she let his name with pure ecstasy. Her skin tingled and she felt weak in his arms. He let out her name with a pleasured moan and he stiffened before burying his head in her neck. She laid under him, her eyes closed, taking in every emotion and feeling of her body. If she thought his kisses were addicting, she was beyond mistaken. He was gifted in more ways than one. She felt his heavy breathing and rapid rise and fall of his chest against hers. He maneuvered himself off of her and placed his head on her chest, his arms sneaking around her and pulling her close to him again. They were sweaty and spent, both in a blissful after sex state of mind.

"We need to shower," Ellie said after a couple of minutes. Dean grumbled and buried his face.

"Still trying to catch my breath," he said quietly. She ran her hand over the back of his neck and giggled.

"You and me both," she said softly.

"Yeah, I could get used to this," he replied. Slowly, he sat up on his elbows and pushed a strand of hair from her face. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips gently. Oh yeah, she could definitely get used to this as well.


End file.
